Undertale: A Dozen Years Later
by FenrirRavenwolf
Summary: 12 years have passed since the events of Undertale. Frisk and his friends had now followed new lives in the surface, but it seems like adventures never end. Frisk and his friends will now have to face life problems and a new threath coming to haunt them.
1. The Meeting

Undertale: A Dozen Years Later

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A long time ago, in this very day, a young boy named Frisk fell down a hole. In there, he discovered a whole new world. A world full of monsters, some friendly, others not so much. In his journey to get back home, he made a lot of friends, even his enemies became his friends. His journey was great. What began as a quest to return back home, turned into a quest to save humanity and free the monsters. His determination allowed him to proceed, without giving up. Even when he first met Asgore, where he would meet his doom, he was able to win. With the spirit of Asriel, Frisk was able to shatter the barrier. Allowing the monsters to roam the surface once again. A new era, was born…

A dozen years have passed since that day…

Frisk is in front of his mirror, getting ready to get to the airport. He's just finishing putting on his suit. Working as the ambassador of the monsters was not an easy job. And there would be a reunion with Asgore and the European Union in a week.

But what happened after all this time, to this very moment where Frisk is putting on this tie?

A lot of things happened. Everything has changed to Frisk and his friends.

Sans is still doing absolutely nothing in his life, but he is working in Asgore's government. He still does bad skeleton puns to this very day.

Papyrus never gave up on his dream to join the Royal Guard, even though it did not exist anymore. But there was still a chance. Asgore has created the MDT (Monsters Defense Team), an elite squad that defend the monster race worldwide. Papyrus really wants to join them, but he hasn't accomplished this yet. Now, he works as a chef in a restaurant, cooking some of his great spaghetti. The critics give great notes for his spaghetti.

Undyne works at MDT, as a general, but she has a normal life. She's trying to help Papyrus join the MDT. This will be her hardest mission yet.

Alphys became a great scientist. She finally has stopped being timid. She was able to convert the CORE machine into the human world, this machine is able to transform the Earth's core energy into electricity. She won the Nobel Prize por that. This machine became the most ecofriendly solution for electricity, surpassing wind and solar electricity. She became friend of famous cientists, like Stephen Hawking and Elon Musk. But she has realized her biggest achievement yet: she married Undyne. The world thought that was weird, but who are them to judge the real love? They have 7 years of marriage. Up to this day she stills watch anime like a loser. "Mew Mew Super Catgirls" is her favorite anime.

Mettaton became a big star, like he always wished. The humans and monsters love him. He appeared in several movies, cartoons, TV shows and games. He has his own TV show, called "Mettafun!". This show has everything. Games, interviews, cooking shows, pranks, etc. Up to this day this is the best rated TV show yet. He also received an upgrade. He can switch forms without wasting too much battery life.

After the monsters were free, Asgore created an alliance with the government of all the countries. Now, humans and monsters can live in peace. The monsters don't have their own country, so they live in several parts of the planet. He's working with Alphys and her fellow scientist friends, to create an artificial continent, where the monsters can live. He will call this continent: "New Home". Yeah. He's still not very good at names. He created a government of monsters, where he is the president. This government is called: "Monster's Government". … Do I have to say that again?

Even though she had the chance of becoming vice-president of the Monster's Government (that's a generic name as it gets), Toriel still followed her dream: becoming a teacher. She is still a teacher up to this day. She is loved by her students and fellow teachers. She hasn't come back with Asgore, even though he has changed. She says that "her love for him has died".

Napstablook became a famous DJ. With musics like "Ghouliday" and "Jumpscare!". Even though he is timid, he does his best for his work and his fans. He played alongside with famous musicians like Marshmello and Lil' Wayne. He stills like to lay down on the floor, listen to music and feel like garbage.

Monster Kid was Toriel's student. Now he has graduated. He's trying to get to the MDT and become a general like Undyne. When he found out that Undyne has married Alphys, his heart fell apart. But he still likes her.

Burgerpants still works at a fast-food restaurant. But sometimes he appears in Mettaton's TV show "Mettafun!" as "the guest character no one wished for".

Flowey has disappeared. No one knows where it is. Frisk hopes to never see that damn flower again.

Asriel has also disappeared. Frisk still hopes that one day he will see him again. But that means seeing Flowey again. So… But Frisk is still fulfilling the promise Asriel has asked him: take care of Toriel and Asgore.

At last, we have Frisk. He is still the ambassador of Asgore's government. His family has accepted his friends as part of them. He became famous. A hero. He was interviewed by several TV shows, like "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon". His name is now written in the history books. He even has his own game, based on his adventure. This game is called "Undertale", it was created by a small game developer called Toby Fox. This game became Game of the Year and has received several prizes. Now, he has left his parent's home and he has married with a monster named Catheline, Catty's daughter. Frisk and his friends call her "Catsy". They have 5 years of marriage. Catsy works with Alphys, she's her student.

Anyway, let's go back to the main event. Frisk is finally ready to go. He gets down the stairs, at the same moment where Catsy is leaving the kitchen. They bump into each other.

Catsy: _Whoops! (laughs) I'm sorry!_

Frisk: _No. I'M sorry. I'm just in a hurry._

Catsy: _You are so funny when you are in a hurry._

Frisk: _Anyway, I got to go to the airport and fly to London. Asgore will meet up with the queen before meeting up with the European Union._

Catsy: _I'm so sad because I'm not coming with you._

Frisk: _I'm sad too. I gotta go. (kisses Catsy) Goodbye, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _Purrrr. (laughs)_

Frisk rushes to the door.

Catsy: _Hey, Frisk! I gotta tell you-_

Frisk closes the door. His driver is ready to take him to the airport.

In the airport…

Frisk finally arrives to the airport. He runs like he if he was competing in the Olympic Games. He arrives at the cabinet and asks.

Frisk: _Excuse me, lady. The flight 21 to London is here?_

Attendant: _No. The flight is 3 minutes late. You'll have to wait._

Frisk: _Wow. Thank God._

Frisk sits down and waits for the plane to arrive. While he's there, he sees Sans and Papyrus getting close to him.

Sans: _Hey there, kiddo._

Frisk: _Sans! Papyrus! It's nice to see you guys here. What are you doing here?_

Sans: _Papyrus wanted to say goodbye to you._

Papyrus: _Human, for how long will you stay away from us?_

Frisk: _I'm not leaving forever, Papyrus. I will just leave for a few weeks. Now you can stop calling me to ask for how long I will be away._

Papyrus: _I know. (begins to cry) I will just miss you._

Frisk: _You don't need to cry. Remember when I was a kid? When I was passed out and you thought I died? And it turned out that I was fine?_

Papyrus: _Yes. I'll… (cleans the tears) …I'll be allright._

Speaker: _**The flight 21 to London has arrived. Who want to go in it, show up in the cabinet now.**_

Frisk: _Well, I gotta go. Bye, Sans. Bye, Papyrus._

Sans and Papyrus: _Bye, Frisk._

Frisk: _Sans! Take care of Catsy while I'm out, okay?_

Sans: _All right!_

Papyrus gets sad because Frisk is leaving.

Sans: _Don't be sad, brother. "Tibia" honest, Frisk would like you get over this "skele-TON" of sadness. Hehehe…_

Papyrus: _Shut up, Sans! Can't you see I'm suffering?!_

Frisk gets in the plane, he guards his luggage, takes a seat and begins to read a Mettaton magazine. The plane will leave the ground soon and he will be in London.

_End of chapter 1…_


	2. Mission Briefing: Arriving at London

Chapter 2: Mission briefing: Arriving at London

The plane is now in the air. Frisk is now on this flight to London, where he will meet Asgore and meet Queen Elizabeth VIII. Now, Frisk is reading a Mettaton magazine. The magazine is about the future interview of Mettaton in "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon". It also mentions Mettaton's appearance in the new horror movie: "Robodeath". At this moment, a monster mother and her daughter sit close to Frisk.

The mother begins to talk with Frisk.

Mother: _Excuse me, mister. My daughter is saying that she saw you somewhere._

Frisk: (giggles) _Maybe..._

Daughter: _I know you! You are Frisk Dreemurr, aren't you?_

Frisk: _Maybe. I can be him, but I also can't._

Daughter: _It is you! I saw you in your interview on "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon" three years ago! Here, look!_

The girl turns her cell phone on and shows to Frisk the interview. Frisk and the girl begin to watch.

(Flashback) In the interview...

Jimmy Fallon makes his entrance and greets the audience, as usual.

Jimmy Fallon: _Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Or should I say... "humans and monsters"? (begins to laugh) I can see that there are more monsters here watching us. I like that one. (points at Aaron) That guy is a very strong horse. Do you use steroids?_

Aaron flexes his muscles, showing that he is flattered.

Jimmy Fallon: _I'll take that as a yes._

The audience begins to laugh.

Jimmy Fallon: _But look at those bad boys here! (Jimmy flexes his muscles)_

Aaron flexes his muscles twice as hard. Jimmy doesn't flex back.

Jimmy Fallon: _Anyway, today we are interviewing a hero for the first time in this program. Not those fake Hollywood heroes. No. I mean, and actual hero. Ladies and gentlemen, humans and monsters, I present to you: Frisk Dreemurr!_

Frisk appears and greets Jimmy with a handshake followed by a hug. Frisk and Jimmy both sit down.

Jimmy Fallon: _Hello, Frisk! Welcome to the show!_

Frisk: _Thanks, Jimmy._

Jimmy Fallon: _I can't believe it! A war hero is right here in front of me! I'm so excited!_

Frisk: _I'm not "that" kind of war hero, but thanks, Jimmy!_

Jimmy Fallon: _Welcome, "Frish" and chips._

The audience laughs once again.

Frisk: _I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I already have someone to do bad puns for me._

Jimmy Fallon: _Yeah. That skeleton named "Sans", right?_

Frisk: _Yes. Hey, Jimmy. Do you know why skeletons can't sing in the church?_

Jimmy Fallon: _I don't know. Why?_

Frisk: _Because they don't have organs._

The audience begins to laugh. Jimmy Fallon looks at Frisk with an angry look on his face.

Jimmy Fallon: _Now I know how Sans' brother, Papyrus, feels._

Frisk begins to laugh.

Jimmy Fallon: _Even Harrison Ford told better jokes._

Frisk: _That's true._

Jimmy Fallon: _So, Frisk. Now you are the new hero in the history books. You are the one who freed the monsters and brought peace between the two races. How did you discover the monsters? Did you find a secret map? Were you kidnapped by them? Did you find secret drawings in Mount Ebbot that led you to find a secret door? How did you find them?_

Frisk: _Well, when I was a little kid, I was wandering around Mount Ebbot alone, I tripped, and I fell down a hole. Inside the hole, I found the world of the monsters._

The audience laughs once again. Jimmy Fallon is looking at Frisk with a "I can't believe that" face.

Jimmy Fallon: _This guy is a klutz and he is still a hero..._

Frisk giggles.

Jimmy Fallon: _Speaking of your adventure, I've played the game based on your adventure: "Undertale". I gotta admit. It is an awesome game. It reminds me of playing those RPG games on my Super Nintendo._

Frisk: _Yes. Like that one called: "Earthbound"._

Jimmy Fallon: _Exactly! I love that game. Anyway. Everything that has happened in the game happened in your quest?_

Frisk: _Yes. From the fight with Toriel to the moment where Asriel and me broke the barrier._

Jimmy Fallon: _But, the genocide route in the game is real? You tried to kill the monsters?_

Frisk: _Well, the answer is yes and no. When I fell in the Underground, I fought the monsters, but I didn't kill them. I only hurt them. But when I progressed in my adventure, I did not hurt any monsters. Also, the creator of the game, Toby Fox, said to me that he liked games with multiple endings, and he wanted to add different outcomes to the story, in an effort to make the player continue playing the game. I allowed him to add new endings to the story, and the rest is history._

Jimmy Fallon: _But now, you love all the monsters, right?_

Frisk: _Yes. I'm even married to a monster._

Jimmy Fallon: _Yes. Your wife, Catheline. Can you guys show her, please?_

The camera points to Catsy, which is sitting on a VIP seat, watching the whole interview. She gives kisses to the audience, which applaud her.

Jimmy Fallon: _Hello, Catheline!_

Catsy: _Hi, Jimmy! Thanks for having me in your program._

Jimmy Fallon: _Excuse me, Frisk. That's your wife?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Jimmy Fallon: _That's some nice pussy you've got there._

Frisk, Catsy and the audience begin to laugh.

Catsy: _Thanks, Jimmy... I guess? (laughs) But I don't need to hear any pick-up lines again._

Jimmy Fallon gets stunned. The audience begins to laugh.

Jimmy Fallon: _Well... that's the first time a monster dumped me..._

Catsy and Frisk laugh.

Jimmy Fallon: _Frisk, could you answer my question, please?_

Frisk: _Of course, Jimmy._

Jimmy Fallon: _Is dating a monster any different than dating a human?_

Frisk: _No. It's exactly the same._

Jimmy Fallon: _Even on the bed?_

Frisk begins to laugh really hard.

Frisk: _I prefer not to talk about that, Jimmy._

Jimmy Fallon: _Yeah. It's confidential stuff. Anyway, Frisk. We- (points at Catsy) Why is she looking at me with this weird look on her face? She's not gonna scratch my face, right?_

Catsy: (giggles) _No, Jimmy. I would never do that. But I could..._

Jimmy Fallon: _All righty, then. Frisk. Have you played the game?_

Frisk: _Yes. I've really enjoyed it._

Jimmy Fallon: _And as I could see in the game, even though you were a little kid in the game, you were very good in battles._

Frisk: _I should, because my soul is still with me._

Jimmy Fallon: _One of the things I really enjoyed in the game were its music. Especially the killer robot music._

Frisk: _You mean Mettaton?_

Jimmy Fallon: _Yes! And I'm like him. Ain't I such a glamorous show host?_

The audience screams "Yes!".

Jimmy Fallon: _Could we play the music, please?_

The Roots begin to play the music "Death by Glamour". The audience claps their hands at the rhythm of the music. They also scream Mettaton's name, along with Jimmy Fallon's name. When the music stops, Jimmy Fallon gets back to the interview.

Jimmy Fallon: _Frisk. Are you enjoying the show so far?_

Frisk: _Yes. Even though this is not my first time in an interview show._

Jimmy Fallon: _This is Catheline's first time in one, right?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Jimmy Fallon: _Hey, Frisk. Since she is a cat, does she eat fish non-stop?_

Catsy: _Jimmy, I'm a monster in the form of a cat, not A cat._

Jimmy Fallon: _But is it true, or it's just a stereotype?_

Catsy: _It's a lie, Jimmy._

Jimmy Fallon: _I'm sorry, Catheline. (points at Catsy once again) She's looking at me with that face again! I'm getting scared!_

Frisk: _Calm down, Jimmy. She's cool. She will not harm you._

Jimmy Fallon: _Did she ever scratched your face?_

Frisk: _No. Never._

Jimmy Fallon: _Hey, Catheline, do you have claws, like a cat?_

Catsy: _Yes, I do._

Jimmy Fallon: _Could you show them, please?_

Catsy shows her sharp claws.

Jimmy Fallon: _After that, I don't want to see her fangs._

Frisk and Catsy begin to laugh.

Jimmy Fallon: _It was nice having you in the show, Frisk._

Frisk: _Thanks, Jimmy._

Jimmy Fallon: _We will get back with the interview with Frisk Dreemurr after the commercials. Stay tuned!_

The audience begins to clap, while The Roots play the music "Asgore" in the background.

Back at the plane... 


	3. Hello, Your Highness

WChapter 3: Hello, Your Highness

The alarm clock in the nightstand begins to beep. It's 05:45 AM. The classic annoying beep echoes around the room where Frisk and Asgore are sleeping.

Frisk turns off the alarm clock. Frisk is really tired. He didn't sleep very well last night, because of the different time zone. Plus, the cold. The cold wind enters through the open window like a curse.

Felling very sleepy, Frisk gets up and closes the window. Frisk turns around and sees Asgore. He decides to let him sleep for more time, because it's too early in the morning. Asgore didn't even woke up because of the beep of the alarm clock. Asgore could sleep with any noise around him, no matter how loud.

Frisk walks to the kitchen, he's staggering, almost fainting because he's very sleepy. He knows that he didn't get much sleep, but to Frisk, nothing that some caffeine couldn't solve.

Frisk starts making his coffee. He picks the strongest coffee he could find, that is just normal strong coffee. Maybe that would keep him up. Frisk makes his sandwich, made of fried egg, cheese, sausage hamburger and English muffin, his favorite. While he waits the water to boil and the egg to fry, he decides to pick his phone and watch some YouTube videos. Not to not die of boredom. To the phone's screen brightness keeps his eye open and avoids the risk of Frisk fainting on the desk.

After preparing the sandwich, the coffee is now ready. Frisk drinks a big handful of coffee in one sip, even though the coffee was burning his throat. Frisk eats the sandwich while he's watching YouTubers playing his game, Undertale. He's watching a gameplay of the game made by an Irish YouTuber named Jacksepticeye. Frisk is now eating the sandwich. The meat is very juicy, and the grilled cheese is dripping on the desk.

After finishing the sandwich and after drinking three cups of coffee, Frisk looks at the time. Above the young Irishman with green hair suffering to defeat Asgore, is marking 06:14 AM. Frisk goes back to the bedroom, where Asgore is sleeping. Frisk tries to wake up Asgore, but Frisk will suffer just like the Irish YouTuber, but instead of defeating him, he will need to wake him up. And that will not be easy, since Asgore has a deep sleep.

Frisk: _Asgore! Wake up! Today is the reunion day!_

Asgore doesn't wake up.

Frisk tries again and again to wake Asgore up. Nothing. He still doesn't wake up.

Frisk decides that playtime is over and that Asgore would need to wake up one way or the other. Frisk comes up with a solution. He remembers a way that his father woke Frisk up when he was a little kid. With a cup of cold water. Frisk goes back to the kitchen, picks a cup and fills it with water and ice. Frisk comes back to the bedroom and throws the water into Asgore's nose. Asgore wakes up really scared and coughing.

Asgore: (coughing) _What is going on!?_

Frisk: _It's time to wake up, Asgore. Today is the day where we will meet the queen._

Asgore: _And do you need to almost drown me to remind me of that?_

Frisk: _It's better than trying to drag you out of the bed. Get up. Your breakfast is ready._

Asgore yawns and gets out of the bed. He goes to the kitchen ad picks up his sandwich.

Frisk: _While you're eating, I will take a bath._

Frisk picks a towel and goes to the bathroom. He turns on the hot water, removes his clothes and takes a shower. Frisk is still sleepy while the hot water is dripping on his naked body. The water seems to be dripping on his naked body very slowly, like if time is slowing down while Frisk is washing is face. We could say that Frisk is daydreaming. Well… not quite. He's still taking a shower like normal. So, we could say that could be an autopilot?

But the "autopilot" is turned off when Asgore gets inside the bathroom and starts calling Frisk.

Asgore: _Frisk!_

Frisk: (gets jumpscared and covers himself with the curtains) _AH! What you want!?_

Asgore: _Catsy is calling you over Skype._

Frisk: _Tell her to wait. Now get out!_

Asgore: _Okay. But there is something else I want to tell you._

Frisk: _What is it?_

Asgore: _Do you know that today is the "International Cold-Water Day"?_

Frisk: _Why should I care? I'm taking a shower!_

Asgore: _I just wanted you to know._

Frisk: _I don't care! Let me take a shower in peace!_

Asgore: _Okay._

Asgore leaves the bathroom. Frisk releases the curtains. But Asgore returns to the bathroom, shoves his hand in the bathroom stall and activates the cold water.

Asgore: _International Cold-Water Day!_

Frisk: (screams) _AH! _(turns the hot water back on) _Why did you do that!? The water was freaking cold, you fuck!_

Asgore begins to laugh out loud.

Asgore: (laughing) _I'm… I'm sorry. _(continues laughing) _That's for almost drowning me while I was sleeping! _(continues laughing and gets out of the bathroom)

Frisk closes the curtains and continues taking a shower. When he finishes, he gets out of the bathroom and goes to the bedroom, where he finds Asgore talking to Catsy.

Asgore: (talking to Catsy) _Yeah, thank God everything is fine and… _(sees Frisk) _Wait a minute, he's right here._

Frisk: _Asgore. How did you unlock my phone?_

Asgore: _You shouldn't have put your birthday date as your password. Here, Catsy wants to talk with you. _(hands the phone to Frisk)

Frisk picks the phone. Asgore leaves the bedroom. Frisk starts talking with Catsy through Skype.

Catsy: _Hi, Frisk!_

Frisk: _Hi, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _I've heard the scream coming from the bathroom. "International Cold-Water Day", huh?_

Frisk: _Yeah. That joke was not very funny._

Catsy: _If I was there, I would die of laughter. _(giggles)

Frisk: _Yep. _(also giggles)

Catsy: _Anyway, how's it rolling in the UK?_

Frisk: _We're fine. Thanks._

Catsy: _Is the UK just as beautiful as in the movies?_

Frisk: _Yes, it is. Very beautiful._

Catsy: _Could you send a photo of you in the Big Ben, after?_

Frisk: _I don't think so. This is not a tourist trip. This is a business trip._

Catsy: _Oh. Okay. When is going to be the reunion with the European Union?_

Frisk: _In three days._

Catsy: _Today you will meet the queen, right?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Catsy: _While you're there, send me a selfie with you and her, right?_

Frisk: (finishing putting on his suit) _Okay. I will remember that._

Catsy: _Also… Frisk. I gotta tell you something._

Frisk: (looks at the alarm clock) _Uh… Tell me later. I gotta go._

Catsy: _All right. Have a good meeting! Bye!_

Frisk: (sends a kiss to Catsy) _Goodbye, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _Purrr. _(giggles)

Frisk turns off the call and goes to the bathroom door.

Frisk: (knocking on the door) _Are you done, Asgore?_

Asgore: _Wait a minute!_

Frisk: _It's 07:00 AM!_

Asgore: _But the meeting will only be on 08:30 AM!_

Frisk: _I know, but we need to get there soon! We don't want to risk being late!_

Asgore: _There is no such thing as "soon" or "late". Or we are there on time, or we're not._

Frisk: _You sound like my father. And probably you stole that line from a movie._

Asgore: _I'm done. Soon I will be ready._

Frisk goes to the kitchen and grabs another cup of coffee. When Asgore leaves the bathroom, he sees Frisk drinking the coffee real fast.

Asgore: _Hey, Frisk! Slow down there! Also, stop drinking too much coffee! You're gonna have a heart attack if you continue drinking that much coffee!_

Frisk: _I'm sorry, Asgore. It's because I shouldn't be sleepy now._

Asgore: _You're gonna sleep for a long time when you die of a heart attack! Put that coffee mug down immediately!_

Frisk puts the cup with a half of coffee on the sink.

Frisk: _Okay. I'll stop._

Asgore goes to the bedroom to get dressed. Frisk waits for him, while he's sitting down on the couch.

After a few minutes, Asgore gets out of the bedroom, wearing his suit. Frisk and Asgore leave the bedroom and go to the lobby, where their driver is waiting for them. The driver will take them to the Buckingham Palace, where the Queen Elizabeth VIII lives.

Frisk and Asgore enter the car. They go on this trip without saying a word, because the last time Asgore tried to have a conversation with Frisk, it did not go very well. Like before, there is a police escort following them.

In Frisk's house…

Toriel and Sans are returning to Frisk's house. Catsy has once again called Toriel. And Sans, like usual. was still fulfilling his promise of taking care of Catsy, as Frisk has told him.

Toriel: _Why did Catsy called me again?_

Sans: _I don't know. And I think I shouldn't know. Since Frisk has asked me several times to take care of Catsy like if she was his daughter while he's out. Don't you think that's weird, Toriel?_

Toriel doesn't respond. She continues looking forward while she's walking.

Sans: _Toriel?_

Toriel: _Yes, Sans?_

Sans: _Don't you think it's weird that Frisk asks me to take care of Catsy every time he's out?_

Toriel: _Yes. It's kind of weird…_

Sans: _Frisk has a "skele-TON" of worries. He should stop this "jaw"rring fear, "tibia" honest._

Toriel giggles.

Sans: _Also. What you and Catsy were talking about yesterday?_

Toriel: _Well… how do I explain… it's confidential stuff between women._

Sans: _Oh, I get. You "femur"les always have your secrets. Hehehe…_

Toriel giggles once again.

Toriel: _Why you males always are "ribs"orous about our secrets?_

Toriel and Sans laugh. They finally arrive at Frisk's house, but they notice something weird: the door is open.

Toriel: _Why is the door open?_

Sans: _Maybe Catsy has left and has returned now? _(opens the door) _Catsy? You there?_

When Toriel and Sans enter the house, they see a faint line of dirt on the floor. Toriel turns on the light. Toriel and Sans receive an unpleasant surprise. The house is messy. All the furniture is on the floor.

Sans: _Holy bones! What happened here?_

Toriel: _Oh my God! _(Toriel runs towards the living room and begins screaming Catsy's name) _Catsy! Catsy! Catsy, where are you!?_

Sans looks the line of dirt and sees that it is going up the stairs.

Sans: _Toriel! Follow me! Upstairs!_

Sans and Toriel go up the stairs. They see that the line of dirt goes inside Frisk's and Catsy's bedroom. Sans and Toriel open the door. The line of dirt finishes on Frisk's and Catsy's bed. Catsy is nowhere to be seen.

Sans: _What do we do now?_

Toriel: _Sans, search all the rooms in the house!_

Sans: _Okay! Let's go!_

Sans and Toriel split up. They search Catsy in all the rooms of the house. They're desperate. After a few minutes, the meet each other in the living room.

Sans and Toriel: (speaking at the same time) _I did not find her!_

Sans: _Now it's a good time to panic._

Toriel: (breathing in desperation) _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What do we do now!? Where is she!? How are we going to tell Frisk about this!? Frisk is going to die when he finds out about this!_

Sans: (pets Toriel's back) _Don't worry, Toriel! We will tell nothing to Frisk. I'm sure someone in the neighborhood must have seen her. We gotta find her before Frisk comes back home. I'm sure we will find her. I promise._

Toriel: _You're right! Let's ask the neighbors!_

Sans: _But what is she was kidnapped?_

Toriel: _Oh my God, I'm going to faint. _(falls in Sans' arms)

Sans: (holds Toriel) _Don't faint, Toriel! Now is not the time to faint! We're going to find Catsy! I promise! Let's begin searching for her now!_

Toriel and Sans leave the house, they begin their search for Catsy.

In the Buckingham Palace…

Frisk and Asgore enter the Buckingham Palace. They walk though the long hall to the Queen's reunion room, where they would meet.

Butler: _Sir Frisk and President Asgore, the Queen will meet you soon._

Frisk: _Thank you, sir. Asgore, come over… Asgore? Where is he now?_

Frisk searches for Asgore. He finds Asgore playing with a royal guard.

Asgore: (waving at the guard) _Hello? Is someone there?_

The royal guard doesn't respond. He stays still in his place.

Frisk: _Asgore! The Queen will meet us soon!_

Asgore: _Great! _(continues playing with the royal guard)

Frisk makes a continence sign to the royal guard.

Frisk: (talking with the royal guard) _Hello, sir. _(talking with Asgore) _Asgore, stop pestering him!_

Asgore: _Oh. I'm sorry, Frisk. Frisk, is it true that he will not react to anything I do?_

Frisk: _Yes. The Queen's royal guardsmen are trained to not react to the world, so that way they concentrate on their jobs. Now could you please leave him alone, Asgore?_

Asgore makes funny faces to the royal guard. He doesn't react to any of them.

Asgore: _You're right! _(giggles)

Asgore puts his hand on the royal guard's shoulder. The royal guard points his gun at Asgore and says:

Royal Guard: (screaming) _Do not touch the Queen's guard!_

Asgore gets jumpscared and he falls on the floor, screaming. Frisk begins to laugh.

Frisk: (laughing) _Now I'm sure you will never mess with him again! You're not supposed to touch him!_

Asgore: (gets up) _Wow! Even Undyne is calmer than this guy!_

Butler: _Sir Frisk. President Asgore. The Queen is going to meet you two now._

Frisk: _Wonderful! Let's go, Asgore!_

Frisk and Asgore enter the Queen's reunion room. The Queen appears, wearing her glamourous dress, made by the best tailors in all the UK. She walks towards Frisk and Asgore.

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _Sir Frisk Dreemurr and President Asgore Dreemurr. It's so nice to see you. You, Frisk, is the hero of the monsters. I'm so happy to see you. _(extends her hand to Frisk)

Frisk: _It's nice to see you, Your Highness. _(Frisk kisses the Queen's hand)

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _And you are President Asgore. President of the Monster's Government. You are a real king. It's so nice to see you._

The Queen extends her hand to Asgore, but he doesn't kiss her hand.

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _Won't you kiss my hand, President Asgore?_

Asgore: _No. After Frisk left his saliva in your hand? No way._

Frisk: _Asgore! You will kiss her hand!_

Asgore picks a towel from his suit, he "cleans" the back of the Queen's hand and then he kisses it.

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _You are a disrespectful monster._

Asgore: _No, I'm a monster in the form of a goat._

Frisk: _Let's forget this, Your Highness. Let's concentrate in the reunion, all right?_

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _All right then, Sir Frisk Dreemurr. Sit down, please._

Frisk, Asgore and Queen Elizabeth VIII sit down in their chairs. A butler appears and gives them cups of English tea with biscuits. Frisk, Asgore and Queen Elizabeth VIII pick their mugs of tea. They all drink a sip of the hot English tea.

Asgore: _Hmmm. Good tea, but not perfect. I could make a delicious tea for Your Highness. Have you ever drunk a sip of sunflower tea? My sunflower tea is very delicious._

Frisk: _Asgore._

Asgore: _Oh. And is it true that your grandmother got a Nintendo Wii made of gold and with diamond buttons as a gift? I'm very good at Wii Sports. We could play together, if you want._

Frisk: _Asgore!_

Asgore: _I'm sorry._

Frisk: _Anyway, Your Highness. What are we going to talk about?_

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _Very well… We are going to talk about some changes to the monster rights._

Asgore: (drinks another sip of tea) _Great. Continue._

The Queen starts to talk about some new changes that has to be made to the monster rights, because the current rights are generating riots and controversies. Asgore listens to the Queen's explanation, while Frisk drinks the tea. Frisk and Asgore give their opinions about the changes, talking about what needs to be done so that everyone gets happy with the new changes. Even though Asgore doesn't agree with some of the changes, he comes up with new solutions to solve those conflicts. Frisk gives his opinion about how the monster rights need to match up with the human rights, to avoid conflicts. After a few hours talking about opinions, the reunion is over.

Queen Elizabeth VIII: _Thank you for your visit, Sir Frisk Dreemurr and President Asgore Dreemurr. If there is something, I need help with about this, I'll call you two for another visit._

Frisk: _Okay, Your Highness. Goodbye. _(Frisk bows to the queen)

Asgore: _Goodbye, Your Highness. _(Asgore also bows to the queen)

Frisk and Asgore leave the Buckingham Palace and go back to the car. While they're coming back to the hotel, Asgore asks the driver to stop the car in a local pub.

Frisk: _Why are we stopping here?_

Asgore: _You will see. Let's go._

Frisk and Asgore get out of the car and go inside the pub. They sit down and begin talking.

Asgore: _Today was a good reunion, wasn't it?_

Frisk: _Of course._

Asgore: _And Frisk. You were very good in your speech. You helped me a lot on the talk._

Frisk: _Even though you embarrassed us in front of the queen._

Asgore: (laughs) _I know. I'm sorry about that. But, lets celebrate our wonderful meeting. Waiter!_

Waiter: _Yes, sir._

Asgore: _Bring the best whiskey this pub has to offer._

Waiter: _Coming right up, sir!_

Frisk: _Oh, Asgore. I don't think we should be doing this._

Asgore: _Come on, Frisk! Let's just celebrate!_

The waiter gives to Asgore the bottle of whiskey.

Asgore: (talking to the waiter) _Thank you. _(Asgore opens the bottle and fills two cups) _One for me and one for you._

Frisk: _No thanks, Asgore. I don't like drinking._

Asgore: _Drink it._

Frisk: _No, Asgore._

Asgore: _Drink it._

Frisk: _It's because-_

Asgore: _Drink it. Drink it!_

Frisk takes a sip of the whiskey.

Asgore: _Not like that! You're not drinking juice! Drink it like this! _(Asgore drinks the whole whiskey in the cup on one sip) _Go!_

Frisk drinks all the whiskey in the cup in one sip.

Asgore: _Great!_

Frisk starts to cough.

Asgore: (fills the cups with more whiskey) _You want some more?_

Frisk: (talking with his throat hurting) _**no, I don't want more…**_

Asgore: (laughs) _Let's toast to your intelligence, Frisk!_

Frisk and Asgore toast the cups. They continue drinking.

In Undyne's house…

Sans and Toriel return running back to Undyne's house, who is helping them to find Catsy.

Undyne: _Did you find any clues of where she could be?_

Sans: _No. We asked the neighbors and Catsy's friends, but no one saw her today. The neighbors said that Catsy didn't left the house today._

Toriel: (desperate and almost crying) _Oh my God! What will we tell Frisk!?_

Undyne: _Stay calm, Toriel! She must be here somewhere. Sans! Did the neighbors saw anyone enter Catsy's house?_

Sans: _No. They didn't saw anyone entering Catsy's house. How could she have disappeared?_

Toriel begins to cry. She is completely desperate. She wasn't that desperate since the day Asriel and Chara went missing.

Toriel: (crying) _We've lost her! What are we gonna do!?_

Undyne: _Calm down, Toriel! We will find her! Do not lose hope!_

Papyrus and Alphys return to Undyne's house.

Sans: _Did you find any clues?_

Alphys: _None. We didn't find any trace of her._

Toriel continues crying.

Papyrus: _She just vanished in the air!_

Undyne: _Do not worry. I will find Catsy or my name is not "Undyne"!_

_End of the chapter-_

Papyrus: _And I will help find Catsy, or my name is not "The Great Papyrus"!_

Sans: _Your name is only "Papyrus", lil' bro._

Papyrus: _Shut up, Sans!_

Narrator: _Could you let me finish the chapter, Papyrus? The writer has finished the chapter._

Papyrus: _Writer? Chapter? What are you talking about? And who are you?_

Narrator: _Whatever. "End of the chapter three…". There! I said it! Can I go home now?_

PedrotheWolf: _Shut up! The chapter is over!_

Papyrus: _Who are you two? What do you two know about Catsy's disappearance?_

Narrator: _I know nothing about it! I was just hired to narrate this story!_

PedrotheWolf: _I know what happened to her, but we'll only find out about that on the chapter four, Papyrus!_

Papyrus: _You kidnapped Catsy, stranger! Give her back!_

PedrotheWolf: _W__hat? No. I can't do that-_

Papyrus: _Give her back or suffer the power of my special attack!_

Papyrus summons a lot of bones and starts throwing at them.

PedrotheWolf: _Run! Stop that, Papyrus!_

Narrator: _This wasn't supposed to happen! I just came here to narrate the story!_

Papyrus chases the two, throwing bones at them.

Undyne: (looking at Alphys with a confused look on her face) _Okay…? What did just happen?_

Alphys: _That was a fourth wall break. It happens all the time._

Toriel: (stops crying) _Now, how do we end this chapter?_

Sans: _I know! Hey! Do you know what is the difference between snowmen and snowwomen? Snowballs! Hehehe…._

Everyone: _Sans!_

Sans: _Okay…._

PedrotheWolf: (panting) _"End of the chapter three…"! There! Just end, for the love of God! _(looks back) _Oh no, Papyrus is back! _(runs away)

Papyrus: (throwing bones at him) _Get back here, you monster in form of cats kidnapper!_


	4. Where in the World is Catheline Catherso

Chapter 4: Where in the World is Catheline Catherson?

Narrator: (panting) _Wow… Let's forget what happened before and continue this stupid story. Where was I? Oh, nevermind, I remembered now. _(ahem)

Frisk's friends still don't know what to do. Catsy's been gone for hours. Toriel is still desperate and crying, while everyone is trying to think about some clue about Catsy's whereabouts.

Undyne: _Are you sure nobody has seen her today?_

Papyrus: _We asked all her friends and neighbors, even the gossips, but nobody has seen her today._

Toriel: (crying) _Can't we just call the police?_

Undyne: _That's not a good idea. Catsy is kind of famous, since she is the wife of the hero of the monsters, Frisk, that can generate news. And if Frisk finds out about this news, we're gonna have some big trouble._

Sans:(trying to comfort Toriel) _We will search for her ourselves. If Frisk discovers what happened to her, he will become genocide. And he asked me to take care of her. I promised I would take care of her. He's going to kill me if he finds out about this!_

Undyne: _Calm down, Sans. It's not your fault._

Alphys returns to Undyne's bedroom, she is accompanied by three monsters. A monster in form of a goat/dragon hybrid named Zane, a monster in form of a cat named Zoe and Monster Kid.

Alphys: _I've got some more help. These are Zane and Zoe. They are Catsy's friends. They want to help us find Catsy._

Sans: _Great! The more bones in this "skele-TON" of work, the better._

Papyrus: _And who's that?_

Alphys: _He? He's-_

Undyne: _Wait. You don't need to tell me. I know who this is. Monster Kid._

Monster Kid: _Hello, Undyne!_

Zane: _You two know each other?_

Undyne: _Yes. He is my "number one fan". Since the days when the monsters lived on the Underground. He's trying to get recruited by the MDT. And he also was hitting on me before me and Alphys got married._

Monster Kid: _Also, my name is not "Monster Kid". It's "Jack"!_

Alphys: _Wait a minute, what did you do with Undyne before I and her got married?!_

Monster Kid: _Calm down, Alphys! When I was a kid, I didn't know she was gay. I didn't even know that girls could like girls! But now, I know that they can. And I like lesbian chicks. _(winks at Undyne)

Undyne: (sighs) _Urgh._

Alphys: _You better stop that, little man!_

Zoe: _Guys, let's focus on the mission, please? And Alphys and Undyne, forget about him. Please don't care about his stupidities. We have something more important to worry about._

Zane: _Yes. For how long was Catsy missing?_

Undyne: _She's been missing for 10 hours._

Zane: _Then there's still some chance that Catsy is still here in New Snowdin._

Sans: _Yea, but where she could be?_

Zane: _We could search for clues in places where Catsy goes lately. Zoe! Do you know some places where Catsy usually goes?_

Zoe: _Well, she goes to the Good Price Supermarket._

Sans: _But according to her neighbors, she didn't go there today. Any other suggestions?_

Zoe: _She also goes to Muffet's Bakery, where she buys English Muffins to Frisk and she also goes there to have some hot chocolate and wheat muffins._

Papyrus: _Then, we are going there now!_

Undyne: _Did you see the time? Now it is closed._

Papyrus: _Well, er… that's why we're going tomorrow!_

Toriel is still crying, even though the situation is getting better, she's still desperate. Too much paper towels were thrown away to keep her calm.

Monster Kid: _Did she go to work today?_

Alphys: _No, er… Jack…_

Monster Kid: _You can call me whichever name you want._

Alphys: _All right, "Monster Kid", she didn't go to work today. I was confused because she didn't come to the lab today. That's when I heard that she disappeared._

Monster Kid: _And why isn't Napstablook and Mettaton here helping us?_

Undyne: _Did you forget that they're famous and occupied with their jobs?_

Zane: _And they're outside of the country. Napstablook is in a world tour and Mettaton is in Brazil. But we don't need them now. We're going to find Catsy._

Toriel: (crying) _But if we don't find her?_

Zane: _Then… we're screwed, right?_

Toriel continues crying.

Zane: _Hey, "Weeping Woman", stop that! Crying will not solve anything! We all need to work together. Don't lose hope! Stay determined!_

Sans: _I'm going to stay in Toriel's house for the night, she needs company to calm down._

Toriel: (stops crying) _Thank you, Sans._

Sans: _No problem, Toriel._

Papyrus: _Hmmmmm._

Sans: _Don't even think about it, lil' bro._

Toriel: _Think about what?_

Zane: _All right. Tomorrow we will begin our search in three groups. One group will search in Muffet's Bakery. The other will search in the Good Price Supermarket. And the last group will search in Catsy's house. We need to find Catsy before Frisk gets back home._

Meanwhile, in London…

Frisk's and Asgore's car is driving back to the hotel. Frisk and Asgore are drunk, clearly out of their minds. Staying in the local pub maybe was not a good idea. Frisk is more drunk than Asgore, because his body is not very accustomed to alcohol, which makes Frisk get drunk easily. And of course, Asgore forced Frisk to drink.

Inside the moving car, Frisk and Asgore are singing.

Frisk: (singing) _So much blood…_

Asgore: (singing) _…So much pain…_

Frisk: (singing) _…I will lose…_

Asgore: (singing) _…A son again…_

Frisk: (singing)_ …Oh, dear child…_

Asgore: (singing) _…I'm sorry…._

Frisk: (singing) _…Now, you will face…_

Asgore: (singing) _…the Mountain King! Human. It was… nice to meet you. Goodbye. This will be…_

Frisk: (singing) _…the last soul we need!_

Asgore: (singing) _I will not accept your mercy!_

Frisk: (singing) _With your pain…_

Asgore: (singing) _…the barrier breaks…_

Frisk and Asgore: (singing together) _And we shall be free!_

English citizen: _Shut your darn mouth!_

Frisk and Asgore get startled. They decide to stop singing.

Frisk: _I'm sorry! This was a great night, right, "Bergentrückung"? (Translation: "Mountain King", in German)_

Asgore: _It sure was. Now slow down, Frisk. You drank too much._

Frisk: _No, I didn't! I told you I easily get drunk, but you won't listen to me!_

Asgore: _Then you're weak! I'm totally fine, just a little drunk._

Frisk: _"Weak"? I wasn't expecting that from someone who got his ass kicked by his own ex-wife!_

Asgore gets startled after hearing that. He gets quiet. He's in a combination of anger and sadness.

Frisk looks at Asgore's face and realizes what he has done. Now, it would be a good time for Frisk to have a time machine so that he could go back to the past and shut his damn mouth.

Frisk: _I'm so sorry, Asgore. I didn't want to say that. I was out of my mind. Let me start my speech about how much I think that you're a kind monster and-_

Asgore: _Frisk. Since you're drunk, I'll let that slide. I've heard far worse things than this._

Frisk: _I believe in you._

Asgore: _Now you're gonna feel… 15% of my strength._

Frisk: _Wait, what-_

Asgore punches Frisk's mouth. Frisk gets stunned and almost faints, but he gets up. His mouth is really hurting.

Asgore: _And you better not cry, because if I used 100% of my strength, I would have broken your jaw._

Frisk: (with his hands covering his mouth) _Okay. I deserved that. I'm sorry._

Frisk and Asgore continue the trip back to the hotel without saying a word, again, a déjà vu. After a few minutes, they arrive in the hotel and enter their room. Frisk quickly goes to the bedroom and falls on the bed, tired because he is really drunk. Before Asgore could get inside the bedroom, Frisk is already unconscious.

Asgore: (chuckles) _Look at that. He's already sleeping. Youngsters, can't even handle three cups of whisky. Nevermind. Nighty-night, Frisk._

Asgore goes to the kitchen, where he makes some tea. He goes to the living room to watch some TV, where he hopes he will find something good to watch, like an anime. Well, his wish was half-granted, because he finds an anime to watch, "Mew Mew Super Catgirls", Alphys' favorite anime, but not one of Asgore's favorite animes. He doesn't dislike the anime, but he also doesn't like it. The anime is about a group of 5 girls who are blessed by Bastet, the Egyptian goddess of the cats, receiving powers of cats, but each one has a certain skill. Like one of them is extremely nimble and furtive, the other can climb any surface, another one being able to run really fast, etc. But all of them have one same ability: they can transform into cats. This anime is not one that Asgore would call an "excellent" or a "must-watch before you die" anime, but to Alphys, this anime was as essential as food and water.

Asgore now has to decide whether he watches an anime that he doesn't like, or not watch it and get bored. He decides to watch it. Today's episode is about the group of girls trying to stop an army of aliens, who are stealing all the cats from the world, so that they can absorb Bastet's power. It's also about one of the girls facing the prejudice for being a lesbian. Maybe that's why Alphys loves this anime. What is this kind if thing called? "Yuri"? I guess so. Or is it called "LGBTQ love"? Er… Anyway!

Asgore watches the anime with a neutral look on his face. He's not worried about what is happening with the girls. If Alphys was there, she would be screaming at the TV, screaming things like "You can do it!" or "Mew Mew, activate!".

In today's episode of Mew Mew Super Catgirls…

The captain of the aliens, Lort, is capturing all the cats he can find so that he can absorb Bastet's power, which resides inside each cat on the planet.

On the next scene, the girls are returning from school. The lesbian friend, Zina, is walking back home with a sad look on her face.

Lynna: _Zina? Is something wrong?_

Zina: _No. Everything is fine. Why are you asking?_

Mia: _Are you sure? You were quiet on class and on recess._

Zina: _I'm fine!_

Ashrah: _I know what's wrong._

Lynna: _Then tell us!_

While they are getting back home, a cat that was passing by transforms into Bastet. With all her godly greatness, she reveals to the girls what is going on.

Bastet: _**Alfatayat alqut! **_(Catgirls, in Arabic) _I need thou help. My creations are in despair. Beings from another realm are trying to steal my power and conquer the kingdom of Horus and the realm of mortals._

Mia: _What kind of "beings"? They came from the Underworld?_

Bastet: _No. Osiris is not responsible for this. They came from realms known as "other planets" by the mortals. Do you accept the challenge?_

Mia: _Yes, dear goddess. Let's go!_

All the girls: _Mew Mew, activate!_

Now, it's playing a Sailor Moon-like transformation scene. The girls now wear their golden uniforms with cat ears, tails and masks. Zina doesn't seem very excited about the mission.

Lynna: (thinking) _**Maybe she's just tired of this routine…**_

They teleport to the heart of the city using the power of The Fire of Horus. They arrive to the city, where everything appears to be calm. The aliens are not attacking the city like in an alien invasion movie, they are disguised as humans, and they are kidnapping street cats. They're using holographic disguises that makes them look like humans. The Catgirls are wandering through the alleyways and the rooftops of the buildings, which are places where cats usually are. They are waiting the aliens to appear and try to kidnap the cats.

Lynna and Zina are on the top of the building, waiting for any stranger to appear.

Lynna: _Zina._

Zina: _What is it?_

Lynna: _What happened at the school?_

Zina: _Nothing special._

Lynna: _Don't lie to me!_

Zina: (sighs) _Okay… it's because one of the teachers discovered my secret. He screamed at me. Saying that I was a "disgrace for my parents" and that "people like me would go to hell"._

Lynna: _Zina. Don't listen to him. He doesn't understand the power of love. When Ra created the human beings, he gave to us free will to love and respect our fellow human beings, independent of their races or genders. We are free to love each other. And no one should say to you who you should love._

Zina: (hugs Lynna) _Thank you, Lynna. You were able to forge words like gold._

Lynna: _You're welcome, Zina. That's what friends are for._

After Lynna says those words, she senses something with her cat-sense.

Lynna: (pushes Zina downwards) _Get down!_

When Lynna and Zina get away, a laser blast almost hits them. They look in the direction of where the laser blast came from, they see a bunch of disguised aliens. One of them is holding a weird gun.

Alien: _Those two contain the power of the cat goddess. The captain will be pleased. Capture them!_

Lynna: _Now it's a good time for this cat to sharpen its claws._

Lynna and Zina jump on the aliens and start attacking them. Now an action scene is happening, something very common on this anime. It's not too violent, but it contains a great amount of action. Using their cat powers, they easily defeat the aliens. They're able to rescue the kidnapped cats, that were trapped inside a capsule. Lynna feels something else with her cat-sense. Her friends are in danger. Lynna and Zina jump from the building and run towards where her cat-sense is pointing, where presumedly her friends are in danger.

Back into the living room…

Asgore continues watching the anime with a neutral look on his face. He was not hating the episode, but he also wasn't liking it.

Asgore finishes drinking his cup of tea. When he gets up to go to the kitchen to get some more tea, he hears weird noises.

Asgore: _Is someone there?_

The weird noises still continue.

Asgore goes to the bedroom and gets his trident, which was inside his luggage. Frisk didn't wake up with the weird sounds. With a trident on his hands, Asgore goes to the dark kitchen. He turns on the light and walks slowly.

Asgore: _Whoever you are, I also control magic. You don't want to mess with me._

Asgore walks towards the dinner table, where behind it, he sees a weird shadow. It looks like something that had something similar to six protrusions on its head. Asgore runs towards the shadow and points his trident at the weird silhouette.

It is a Temmie.

Asgore: _Awn… it's just a Temmie._

Temmie: _Get out! Plise dont urt me!_

Asgore: _Calm down, little Temmie, I'm not going to hurt you. How did you get inside?_

Temmie: _Tough da window._

Asgore looks at the kitchen's window. It was open, and outside was the emergency stairs. The Temmie must have entered the room by climbing the stairs.

Asgore: _All right then. _(Asgore looks at the Temmie, the Temmie is sad) _Hey, little buddy, what's wrong? Are you okay?_

The Temmie doesn't answer.

Asgore: _Your HP is slowly getting low. What is wrong? Are you injured? I can help you. Tell me, what's wrong?_

Temmie: _Temmie is hungry._

Asgore: _Well… do you want to eat? Do you like breakfast sandwich? Made with eggs and sausage burger?_

Temmie: _Ies! Temmie uants beakfast sandwich!_

Asgore picks the Temmie up and puts him on top of the dinner table. Asgore goes to the fridge to get some eggs, cheese and sausage hamburger. He picks some English muffins, he puts the eggs and cheese on the pan and waits for the sausage hamburger do get warm, since it's cold, a meaty block of ice. While he's preparing the food, he sees something weird on the kitchen floor. It's a circle made of dirt.

Asgore: (thinking) _**Where did that come from? Did the Temmie do that?**_

Asgore finishes the hamburger and gives it to the Temmie. The Temmie eats the sandwich really fast, it's like he didn't eat for what seemed like months of starvation.

Asgore: _So.. what were you doing here, Temmie?_

Temmie: (talking with his mouth full) _Temmie uas traing two steal fud. I'm sorreh._

Asgore: _Oh. That's okay. You're far away from tour house, aren't you? Or did you get lost from your owner?_

Temmie: (still talking with his mouth full) _I dydnt get los fom anione. I dont ave a ohm._

Asgore gets startled and quiet. The Temmie in front of him is homeless. That explained the huge hunger. Asgore gets sad, because even though he was trying his best to make sure that every single monster can live happily on the surface, there were still some monsters living in misery; They were sick, hungry, thirsty and sad. This Temmie was an example of that sad reality. He was dirty, with his fur covered in dirt and mud, his clothes were starting to rot and his clothes also were covered in dirt and mud just like his fur and he almost was dying of starvation. A tear drips from Asgore's left eye and runs down his face.

The Temmie finishes his sandwich.

Temmie: _Temmie uants moure sandwich._

Asgore: _Yes… I'll make you some more._

Asgore makes three more sandwiches for the Temmie. The Temmie eats all the sandwiches in an instant. He was enjoying the sandwiches.

Asgore: _Hey, Temmie. You know, you could stay here until you've found a place to live. Do you agree?_

Temmie: _Ies! Temmie uants two live with moster goat!_

Asgore: _With me and Frisk. Frisk is a very kind human. You'll like him, and he'll like you. But before you know him, you need to take a bath, you're dirty!_

Temmie: _Nou! Temmie will not taike a bat!_

The Temmie tries to run away, but Asgore uses his magic to capture the Temmie. Asgore picks the Temmie up and takes him to the bathroom. Asgore fills a bucket with water, to use as a bathtub for the Temmie. The Temmie is struggling to run away from Asgore's hands.

Asgore: _Stop that! You remind me of Asriel. He also created a riot every time he needed to take a bath._

The bucket gets full. Asgore puts the Temmie on top of the toilet seat and he takes away the Temmies clothes. Asgore notices that the clothes are really dirty and ruined, so, in the garbage it goes. Asgore could buy new clothes for the Temmie. Asgore also notices something else.

Asgore: _You're a boy. That explains the riot. I'll have to think of a boy name. Now stop with the riot! You're going to take a bath whether you like it or not!_

Temmie: _Nou! Temmie doesn knou how two swin! Temmie uill drown!_

Asgore puts the Temmie inside the bucket of cold water. The Temmie is struggling to get out of the bucket, like if he is actually drowning. Asgore picks the sponge, the soap and the shampoo and he starts to give a bath on the Temmie. It's a hard work, but Asgore has experienced the same thing when he used to give Asriel a bath, another déjà vu, so he is already accustomed to it.

Asgore gives a very well done bath on the Temmie. He almost throws away all the shampoo and the soap away to clean the Temmie, because the amount of dirt and mud on the Temmie's fur is amazing. He washes all the body parts of the Temmie until it is spotless. Head, torso, paws, the genitalia, all the body parts until the Temmie's fur is white again, instead of full of brown spots.

After a few minutes, the Temmie stops struggling to get out, he's enjoying the bath. After several years of living close to mud, he forgot how good it was to take a bath and to be clean.

The bath takes a long time, because of the amount of dirt and mud on the Temmie's fur. After the bath, Asgore takes the Temmie to the bedroom, where he gives another bath on the Temmie, a perfume bath, because even after the bath, the Temmie was still stinky. Actually… just a little bit. Asgore combs the Temmie's fur, but even after combing, Asgore will still need to take Temmie to a petshop so that he can get a haircut, the Temmie's fur is really big. Asgore also would need to buy new clothes for the Temmie, but not now, all the stores were closed. The Temmie would have to stay naked for the rest of the night.

Asgore: _There! Now you're a handsome little boy. How are you feeling?_

Temmie: _Im fellin cold and im embarrassed. Dont u hav anythin two cover meh? Im butt-neikehd._

Asgore: _I'm sorry, Temmie, but you'll have to stay naked for the rest of the night. The stores are closed. Tomorrow I'll buy you some new clothes and take you to get a haircut. All right?_

Temmie: _Al ight. _(looks at Frisk) _Is dat Fisk?_

Asgore: _Yes. It is Frisk. But let's let him sleep, okay? Speaking of that, let's sleep. You're going to sleep on my bed tonight, all right?_

Temmie: _Ieah. _(yawns) _Lets slip._

Asgore and the Temmie lay down on the bed. They have some difficulty trying to sleep, because the Temmie wanted to find the most comfortable spot on the bed. But eventually, they're able to sleep.

On the next morning, in New Snowdin…

Frisk's friends reunite in Undyne's house, ready to begin their search for Catsy.

Zane: _While we were out, did you guys find any clues about Catsy's whereabouts?_

Toriel: _Unfortunately, none._

Zane: _Okay. Let's split into three groups. Zoe and Toriel, you will search in Muffet's Bakery. Papyrus an I will search in the Good Price Supermarket. And the rest of the group: Monster Kid, Sans, Alphys and Undyne, you guys will search in Catsy's house. Did you guys understand?_

Everyone: _Yeah._

Sans: _But why you and my brother will search in the supermarket? Catsy didn't go there yesterday._

Zane: _But doesn't she go there once in a while? Maybe she did go there yesterday, but no one saw her leaving the house._

Papyrus: _Of course!_

Zane: _Zoe. You and Toriel are going to Muffet's bakery, since you two know her better than me. Alphys, you're going with the rest of the guys to Frisk's house since you know those science stuff way better than us. You can find some thing in there that you can make an analysis in the lab. Fingerprints, footprints, anything. Did you two understand?_

Zoe and Alphys: _Yes._

Zane: _Great. If you guys find any clues, call me. Now, let's begin this investigation._

Papyrus: _Like in Dick Tracy!_

Sans: _Or Sherlock "Bones"! Hehehe._

Papyrus: _Sans…_

Zane: _Whatever, let's go!_

Muffet's Bakery...

After leaving the Underground, Muffet was able to create a beautiful bakery and café with the money she gained from the "Spider Charity". Her fellow spiders are working happily on this bakery, serving food made by spiders to spiders, humans and monsters. Even the arachnophobics (people with a phobia of spiders) like the spider's breads.

Toriel and Zoe enter the bakery. The sound of the bell above the door echoes throughout the bakery.

Muffet: _Zoe! Toriel! It's so nice to see you two. Zoe, you will want the usual, right? A slice of coconut cake with coffee. Do not worry. I will prepare it now-_

Zoe: _Muffet, we're not here to eat._

Muffet: _Oh. Then what can I help you with? I have six free hands._

Zoe: _You know Catsy, right?_

Toriel: (picks up her phone) _Wait a minute, I'm going to find some pictures of her._

Muffet: _Yes. I know her. She's almost a daily costumer in my bakery. What do you want to know about her?_

Toriel: _I only found this picture here. It's of Frisk's and Catsy's wedding._

Toriel shows the picture to Muffet. It's a picture of Frisk and Catsy kissing in the altar.

Muffet: _Oh, Toriel. You didn't need to show me a picture of her. I already know who she is. _(looks at the picture) _Look at them. Aren't them a cute couple? That was a beautiful day._

Toriel: _Yeah. I remember this day like it was yesterday._

Zoe: _That probably was the wedding that marked that year._

(Flashback) In the wedding day…

Catsy is in Toriel's bedroom. Toriel and Catty are helping Catsy put on her wedding dress and prepare herself for the most important day of her life: her wedding. She's getting married to Frisk today.

Catty: _You look so pretty, my daughter!_

Toriel: _You look beautiful, my child. Are you ready for your great day?_

Catsy: _Thank you. And… I gotta admit… I'm a little bit anxious._

Catty: _What do you mean "anxious"? You should be happy!_

Catsy: _And I am. But… this is the first time I'm going to get married. And I'm marrying Frisk! I'm literally feeling butterflies in my stomach._

Toriel: _You shouldn't be worried about that, my child. That's normal. I felt the same thing when I married Asgore._

Catsy: _Really?_

Toriel: _Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I was marrying the king of the monsters! Obviously I was nervous._

Catsy: _But… _(Catsy looks at the mirror) _What if he says "no"?_

Toriel: _Catsy. _(Toriel walks towards Catsy) _Frisk loves you. He would never say "no" to you in this situation. And my father always said to me: "What if" will never help you. It will only turn you weaker. You must always walk forward, never looking back, determined and never doubt about the future. Because if you only look back, you will never be able to walk forward._

Catsy: _You're right, Toriel. I can do it. Frisk loves me. And he will say "yes"._

(Flashback) In Frisk's house…

Frisk is in his bedroom, he's putting on his suit. Asgore is helping Frisk to get ready for his wedding.

Asgore: _You look very handsome, Frisk!_

Frisk: (looking at himself in the mirror) _Thank you, Asgore. This will be a day like no other._

Asgore: _Yeah. It's your wedding day._

Frisk: _Yes. And got to admit, I'm a little nervous. But I got determination to move forward._

Asgore: _Are you sure you want to marry Catsy, Frisk?_

Frisk: _And why are you asking?_

Asgore: _You should know that you will be with Catsy until the day of your death. Do you agree with that?_

Frisk: _Of course I agree with that, Asgore. If I didn't, I wouldn't have proposed to her._

Sans: (enters the bedroom) _Frisk. The car is here. Let's go._

Frisk: (finishes putting on his perfume) _All right. Let's do it!_

Frisk goes downstairs and enters the limousine, together with Asgore and Sans. The driver takes them all to the church.

(Flashback) In the church…

Frisk arrives to the church. He walks towards the altar. Every single one of his friends and family members are there, excited for the beginning of the ceremony. The pianist is playing the classic wedding song that everyone knows, a bit cliché. When Frisk arrives to the altar, the father blesses Frisk. After a few minutes, Catsy finally arrives on the church. She walks towards the altar, slowly. With her gorgeous wedding dress and bouquet of roses, she's determined. Catsy arrives at the altar. The pianist stops playing. Everyone gets quiet. Catsy tries her best not to look nervous, it's like trying not to laugh.

Father: _Today we are here present to celebrate the union of the laces of love between Frisk Dreemurr and Catheline Catherson. Today, this beautiful union between human and monster will be marked in history. If someone has something against this union, say it now, or never say it._

Everyone is still quiet.

Father: _Very well. Frisk Dreemurr, do you accept Catheline Catherson as your lawful wife?_

Catsy: (thinking) _**Oh, my God! He's going to say it! Please, say "yes"! Oh, my gosh!**_

Frisk: _I do._

Catsy: (thinking) _**Wowie.**_

Father: _And you, Catheline Catherson, do you accept Frisk Dreemurr as your lawful husband?_

Catsy: _Yes! A million times "yes"!_

Father: _By the powers bestowed to me by the creator, Jehovah, I'm honored to say that now I declare Frisk Dreemurr and Catheline Catherson as husband and wife until death take you two apart. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen. (Translation: "In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen", in Latin)_

Everyone: _Amen._

Father: _You may now kiss your bride._

Catsy stares at Frisk's eyes. Frisk also stares at Catsy's eyes. It's like if they could see the flame of love through their eyes. A flame that not even water could stop it from burning.

Knowing that know Frisk and Catsy are husband and wife, fills Frisk with **DETERMINATION.**

Frisk kisses Catsy. It's like a romance movie kiss. This kiss marked the beginning of new hopes and dreams. Everybody applauds to this wonderful moment.

Mettaton: (shows up clapping) _Beautiful, beautiful, darlings! Everybody is loving this scene! The ratings are going upwards more than birds in the spring! If I could cry of happiness, I would!_

Catsy throws the bouquet at the air. Everybody gets insane trying to get it. The bouquet falls on Toriel's lap.

Zoe: _You've caught the bouquet!_

Zane: _Now you'll have to get back with Asgore!_

Toriel: _What? Wow…_

Asgore looks at Toriel and winks at her. Toriel turns up her nose and doesn't make eye contact. Asgore gets sad.

Undyne: _Yeah, we all fail, right, Asgore?_

Asgore doesn't awnser.

Undyne: (talking with Alphys) _Hey, Alphys! Do you remember the day of our wedding? And how everyone cheered our kiss?_

Alphys: _Yes. I also remember that you thrown a spear at Monster Kid because he screamed "Lesbian wedding!" and "Lesbian smooches!"._

Undyne: _Hey! He deserved it!_

Meanwhile, in the other row of chairs, Papyrus is crying.

Sans: _Crying again, lil' bro?_

Papyrus: _What?! No! I don't cry! I just caught something in my eye…_

Sans: _What did you caught in your eyes?_

Papyrus: _Tears! _(continues crying)

Frisk and Catsy stop kissing. They walk all the way down the corridor. Outside, the classic car with cans tied to the rear bumper is waiting for them, so that they can drive really far away. Like the end of a romance movie.

Back at Muffet's Bakery…

Toriel: _That was a beautiful day. If I could go back in time, I would go back to this day and experience it again._

Muffet: _All right. What you wanted to know about Catsy?_

Zoe: _Well, how do I explain that… She disappeared._

Muffet: _Wait, what?! When? Where? How?_

Zoe: _She disappeared yesterday. We're trying to find her._

Muffet: _I know what to do. _(screams) _Spiders!_

A group of spiders runs towards Muffet.

Muffet: _Do you see this monster in form of a cat here? _(shows the picture to them) _She has disappeared. If you find her, talk to me. Understand? Now move!_

The group of spiders run towards the door and leave the bakery.

Zoe: _Are you sure this is going to work?_

Muffet: _Absolutely. They're very good at finding things._

Toriel: _Well, I guess there are no clues here. Let's go, Zoe._

Zoe and Toriel leave the bakery.

Meanwhile, in Frisk's and Catsy's house…

Sans, Alphys, Undyne and Monster Kid finally arrive at Frisk's and Catsy's house. Sans has a copy of the house's key, so that he can enter Frisk's house and "protect Catsy" when Frisk is travelling. Sans opens the door and receives a weird surprise. The furniture was in the ground when he and Toriel where there, now, they're back to their original positions.

Sans: _What the?_

Undyne: _What's wrong, Sans?_

Sans: _The furniture! It was on the ground! Now they're back at their places?_

Monster Kid: _Someone was here before us._

Sans looks at the ground, the dirt trail is still there.

Sans: _At least this is still here! Look at the ground!_

Alphys: _What's that?_

Undyne: _It looks like dirt._

Sans: _And this trail goes to Frisk's and Catsy's room! Let's split. Undyne and Monster Kid, you two search for clues downstairs, me and Alphys will search for clues upstairs._

Undyne: _Why do I stay with him?_

Monster Kid: _You got something against it?_

Sans: _Guys, let's focus on finding Catsy! Now let's go!_

Alphys: _Wait! Everyone, take this! _(picks 4 pairs of rubber gloves) _If someone was here before us, he or she probably left fingerprints here. We'll not going to risk ruining them. Put them on!_

Everyone takes a pair of gloves and puts them in their hands. Now they split. Alphys and Sans enter Frisk's and Catsy's bedroom, in there, they see a big circle of dirt on the blanket.

Alphys: _What was that?_

Sans: _That was there yesterday._

Alphys: _Weird, it doesn't want to get off the blanket. I'll need to take a sample of this. Sans! Get me some scissors, please._

Sans goes to the wardrobe and finds a pair of scissors. He gives it to Alphys.

Alphys: _Thank you, Sans._

Sans: _What are you going to do?_

Alphys: _I'm going to cut a small square of the dirty blanket and make an analysis of it on the laboratory._

Sans: _Won't Frisk or Catsy complain because you cut a hole in their blanket?_

Alphys: _That's not a problem. I can buy another one for them. Also, one less blanket will not be a problem._

Alphys cuts a piece of the dirty blanket and puts it on a petri dish.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Monster Kid and Undyne are searching for clues in the kitchen.

Monster Kid: _Can I ask you a question, Undyne?_

Undyne: _Be careful with what you're gonna ask me._

Monster Kid: _I know that you are married with Alphys. I jus want to make a simple question._

Undyne: _All right. Go ahead._

Monster Kid: _Since you and Alphys are lesbians, do you two kiss each other, in the mouth?_

Undyne: (searching in the kitchens cabinets) _Yeah, sometimes we kiss. Why are you asking?_

Monster Kid: _For nothing. Just my silly curiosity. One more question._

Undyne: _Go ahead._

Monster Kid: _Do you think we're going to find Catsy?_

Undyne: _I hope so. And if I find the kidnapper, I will punch him until he bleeds out!_

Monster Kid: _Good ol' Undyne. One more and final question._

Undyne: _All right._

Monster Kid: _Have you and Alphys… already had fun on the bed?_

Undyne stops searching in the cabinet and looks at Monster Kid.

Undyne: _**WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?!**_

Monster Kid: _I'm just curious._

Undyne looks at Monster kid with an unfriendly look on her face. It was at this moment that Monster Kid knew, he fucked up.

Monster Kid: _Well… I guess now it's a good time to run away! _(tries to run away)

Undyne: (grabs Monster Kid's neck) _**GET BACK HERE, YOU PUNK!**_

Monster Kid: (shouting while he's trying to release his neck from Undyne's hands) _Sans! Alphys! Help me!_

Upstairs, Sans and Alphys hear Monster Kid's screams for help.

Alphys: _What is going on?_

Sans: _I'm going to check. You. Stay here. _(Sans rushes to the stairs)

In the kitchen, Undyne is holding Monster Kid's neck really hard, she's suffocating him. If Sans doesn't get there quick, there will likely be a corpse in the kitchen.

Undyne: (screaming) _**LISTEN HERE, PUNK! BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!**_

Monster Kid: (suffocating) _I'm… sorry…_

Undyne: _**SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY WILL NOT WORK ANYMORE! YOU ASKED FORGIVENESS WAY TOO MUCH FOR ME! THIS. EXCUSE. NO. LONGER. WORKS! JACK MONSTER KID!**_

Sans arrives at the kitchen and watches the scene.

Undyne: _**GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON ON WHY I SHOULDN'T BREAK YOUR NECK RIGHT NOW!**_

Sans summons a bone and he throws it at Undyne's arm. This makes her release Monster Kid. Monster Kid falls to the ground, he's coughing.

Undyne: _What the?_

Sans: _I leave you two alone for three minutes and now you're trying to kill him?!_

Undyne: _Hey! It wasn't my fault! He started this!_

Sans: _What did he do?_

Undyne: _He asked me if I and Alphys had sex before!_

Sans: _Wait, what?_

Monster Kid: (cough) _I was… _(cough) _…just… _(cough) _…curious!_

Sans: (screaming to the top of his ribs) _All right, that's enough! Stop acting like children! And you, Monster Kid! Be careful on what you say to Undyne! Because if you do this again, I will not be here to rescue you! And Undyne! Stop acting like a child! Just ignore his stupidities! __**DO YOU TWO UNDERSTAND?!**_

Monster Kid and Undyne: _Yes._

Sans: (still screaming) _Great! Undyne and Monster Kid! Give each other a handshake! _(Sans' right eye gets blue)_**OR ELSE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME!**_

Undyne gives Monster Kid a handshake.

Monster Kid: _Undyne? Stop holding my hand with that much strength. You're hurting me! _(tries to release his hand, but Undyne holds his hand more and more harder) _Undyne? Undyne?! Undyne! Stop it! You're going to crush my freaking hand! _(screams) (he's finally able to release his hand)

Sans leaves the kitchen. Undyne still looks at Monster Kid with an unfriendly look on her face.

Undyne: _**YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! GO SEARCH FOR CLUES SOMEWHERE ELSE!**_

Monster Kid runs away from the kitchen, scared of Undyne. He has now experienced a near-death experience, and he doesn't want to experience it again. While Monster Kid is looking for clues in the living room, he finds something that might be useful: the answering machine. The messages that were recorded could give a clue about Catsy's whereabouts. Monster Kid activates the messages. Most of them are just messages about phone promotions and quick messages from family members. Nothing special. But there was a message that caught Monster Kid's eye.

It was a message from Zoe.

Message from Zoe: _Hello? Catsy, I hope you can hear this message. Why are you not answering my calls? Anyway. I know it can be hard for you, but you've got to tell Frisk about this. It's normal for you to be afraid, but do not worry, Frisk will accept this. Don't be afraid. Stay determined. Goodbye! _(end of the message)

Monster Kid: (thinking) _**What was Zoe talking about? Tell what to Frisk? Catsy wanted to run away? It can be a possibility, but why? Why would she do that? Zoe is now a suspect. I have to tell this to Zane.**_

Meanwhile, In London…

Frisk wakes up after a long night of sleep. When he wakes up, he sees the Temmie standing right in front of his face.

Temmie: _Hoi, Fisk!_

Frisk screams. He gets jumpscared and falls out of the bed.

Temmie: _Oh, mah God! R u ohkay?_

Frisk: _Asgore! What the hell is this?! Why is there a Temmie on my bed?!_

Asgore enters the bedroom.

Asgore: _Oh, hello there, Frisk. You slept a lot yesterday._

Frisk: _Asgore. Tell me why there's a fucking naked Temmie on my bed?!_

Asgore: _Well, this Temmie invaded our room yesterday while you were unconscious. I decided to adopt him until he could find a house._

Frisk: _And why didn't you tell me?_

Asgore: _Did you forget? You were unconscious, sleeping like a log yesterday. _(talking with the Temmie) _Temmie! Come here! I'm gonna put on some clothes on you._

The Temmie gets down off Frisk's bed and follows Asgore to the living room. Frisk gets up from the ground. After a few minutes, Frisk goes to the living room and sees Asgore finishing putting on a shirt on the Temmie.

Asgore: _Hoi, Frisk!_

Frisk: _All right, Asgore. We're going to adopt this Temmie. In fact, I think I know what to do with him. Catsy always wanted a Temmie. She thinks that Temmies are cute. I could give this Temmie to her as a wedding anniversary gift, since our wedding anniversary is in four days. She's going to love this gift._

Temmie: _Whos Catsi?_

Asgore: _That's Frisk's wife. I bet she likes Temmies too._

Frisk: _Anyway, what is his name?_

Asgore: _Well, he doesn't have a name yet. I was even going to call you to help me to decide a name for him, since I'm not very good with names. But here's something to help you create a name: he's a boy._

Frisk: _He's a boy… well… his name wil be… Tom! His name will be Tom. Since this name is perfect for a Temmie._

Tom: _Tom. Mah neime uill bi Tom! Tom likes dis neime!_

Asgore: _All right. His name will be Tom. I like that name._

Frisk: _Okay, let's have some breakfast._

Frisk and Tom go to the kitchen. Frisk prepares the usual breakfast: a sandwich made out of English muffin, fried egg, grilled cheese and sausage hamburger. Frisk makes three sandwiches. One for him, another one for Tom and the final one to Asgore.

Frisk: _Asgore! Come here! The breakfast is ready!_

Asgore doesn't answer.

Frisk: _Tom, stay here, I'm going to call Asgore._

Tom: (talking with his mouth full once again) _Al ight._

Frisk: (leaves the kitchen) _Asgore!_

Frisk goes to the bedroom, he finds Asgore sitting on the bed, looking at his phone. He's looking at several photos of moments with him and Toriel. He was sad. He was remembering good moments that unfortunately, will never return.

Frisk: _You still haven't forgotten her, right?_

Asgore: (almost crying) _Yes. I can't understand that. Why doesn't she want me back? I changed. What do I have to do make her realize that?_

Frisk: (sits down on the bed) _I think you and Toriel have the same problem. You two care too much about the past. Asgore. You have to forget the past and move on. Toriel doesn't want you anymore, so you'll have to move on. Shape a new future._

Asgore: _And how do I do that?_

Frisk: _You could find a new love._

Asgore: (chuckles) _Frisk. I can't do that anymore. I'm too old to wander around hunting women to love. It's way past my time. And even if I found one, she would not be as perfect as Toriel._

Frisk: _As I said before, you care too much about the past. But there's still hope. And the fact that you're old is not a problem, there's services to help you find a new love._

Asgore: _You mean, through "Craigslist"?_

Frisk: _What? No._

Asgore: _Because if it is, I don't want to do that._

Frisk: _We're not going to use that, Asgore._

Asgore: _Because there's evil persons on that kind of stuff. Like robbers and assassins._

Frisk: _I know, Asgore._

Asgore: _Also, you can get STDs._

Frisk: _I know, Asgore!_

Asgore: _You don't even know what kind of diseases you can get. I had a friend who used those Craigslist ads and caught a STD._

Frisk: (blocks his ears with his hands) _I don't want to know about that!_

Asgore: _It's a disease I've never heard of. It's called-_

Frisk: (screams) _Asgore! Let me speak!_ (talking normally) _It's not through Craigslist's ads. It's an online service. Relationship websites._

Asgore: _And how does that work?_

Frisk: _Well… _(gets up and picks his notebook from his backpack) _You're gonna know now._

_End of the chapter 4…_

Narrator: _Wow! Finally! It is the end! You wrote a lot! Hot damn!_


	5. Trying to find a new love bird to Asgore

Chapter 5: Trying to find a new love bird to Asgore

Frisk lifts his notebook screen up and turns on the device. After a few minutes, the computer boots up to the newest version of Windows. While everyone used Macs, Frisk uses a Windows PC. And he doesn't even care. He finds Windows to be more versatile. No one has to be equal to anyone's tastes. Frisk opens the Mozilla Firefox browser and searches for the Tinder website. Tinder is a popular cellphone application for finding friends and love interests, but now it has a website for personal computers. Maybe it was to make people's life easier? I'm not sure, and I don't care.

Asgore: _This is the relationship website?_

Frisk: _Yes. Tinder is very useful to find friends and love interests. Even for oldies like you. No offense._

Asgore: _You didn't offend me._

Frisk: _Good. There's also a Tinder app. You should download it on the App Store._

Asgore: _Oh. Okay._

Asgore picks up his iPhone and downloads the Tinder app. Frisk is helping Asgore to sign in on the website. Asgore puts on his email and password. Frisk now helps Asgore to sign up, by helping him answer the questions to create a profile.

Frisk: _All right. We're going to answer those questions so that you have a profile. Let's begin. _(looking at the computer screen) _What is your full name, Asgore?_

Asgore: _Bergentrückung Asgore Dreemurr the Fourth._

Frisk: _Is "Bergentrückung" part of your name?_

Asgore: _No. It's my occupation. When I ruled the monsters in the Underground, we called the kings: "Bergentrückung". It's also how we call the president in the Monster's Government, which is me._

Frisk: _"Bergentrückung"_ _also means "Mountain King" in the German language._

Asgore: _Yeah. I didn't know that._

Frisk: (typing) _Let's just call you "Asgore Dreemurr". You want to add a nickname?_

Asgore: _Toriel used to call me several love names._

Frisk: _I think we shouldn't add that. The women in this website maybe will not like that._

Asgore: _What's the matter? Catsy also calls you by several love names, right? She never called you by a nickname even when you first met?_

Frisk: _No. It wasn't love at first sight when we first met. Or was it? I never thought about it, but her face when we met looked very suspicious…_

(Flashback) A long time ago, in school.

Two years after the monsters walked on the surface again, Frisk's friends were trying to pursuit their dreams in the human world. Toriel has already achieved her dream: becoming a teacher. She's a history teacher and she work in the same school where Frisk and Monster Kid studies. Now, she's in the middle of class, explaining to her students the story of Napoleon Bonaparte.

Toriel: (reading the History book) _After the Battle of Hanau, Napoleon was forced to retreat to French soil. It was at that time that The Allies invaded France and captured the city of Paris in the spring of 1814. _(Toriel gets up) _This forced Napoleon to abdicate his throne in April. This caused his to be exiled to the island of Elba, in the coast of Tuscany. You should write that your notebooks. This will be useful in the test._

Frisk is on the chair in the middle line. Frisk is a very quiet kid, he was that "quiet student that no one knew his or her own name". Actually, everyone knew his name. He was the ambassador and the hero of the monsters, a little detail that made him a "god" to the monsters and a "show-off" to the humans. And that didn't change the fact that Frisk was a quiet and lonely kid with no friends. No one had the courage to talk with "such an important person", and Frisk didn't care.

Toriel: _But that wasn't enough. The British banished Napoleon after he returned to France and took power once again. Napoleon was defeated in the Battle of Waterloo and he was banished to the remote island of Saint Helena by the British, where he died at the age of… _(Toriel looks at one of the students, who was blinking at her)

This student was blinking slowly at Toriel. Toriel could see a message written on the boy's eyelids. It's written "you're beautiful". Toriel gets startled, but she continues the class and pretends that she didn't seen anything in the boy's eyes.

Toriel: _Er… anyway. Napoleon died at the age of 51 in October 15__th__, 1815. He died in the island of Saint Helena, in the coast of Africa. That marked the end of one of the greatest's heroes in the human history. He influenced the modern world, like by bringing the liberal reforms in the territories he conquered, like the Low Countries (not to be confused with the Netherlands), Switzerland and large parts of modern Italy and Germany._

The bell starts to ring, marking the end of the class.

Toriel: _Before you go, remember to study the story of Napoleon, because that will be on Thursday's next test. It depends on all of you, my children. There's no need to cheat. The important is not getting a good grade, it's learning what's most important. With hard work, comes success. I trust all of you, my beautiful and studious children. Now you can go to recess. Kisses to all of you._

Toriel never stopped acting like a mother. A lot of teachers just appear in classes and act like if they were programmed only to teach the kids, they were "entities", not friends. Toriel was not like them. Toriel was affectionate, friendly, sweet and happy with her work. She did not only want to teach her students, who would shape a brighter future to the world, but she also wanted to help them, she was everyone's friend. This "goat mom" was the kindest woman that could ever exist, like her students say. And… they're kinda right.

Toriel's maternal figure could make anyone cry and wish for a hug coming from her. Since the moment Frisk and Toriel's students saw her for the first time, they knew how kind she was. A truly… quite frankly, I can't describe Toriel's maternal figure with words or my own experience. I'm just a narrator, an anonymous force that its only purpose is just to narrate. I can't feel her kindness or receive a hug coming from her, all I can do is look at it and talk about it to you, dear reader. I would be sad and even cry if I could, but I don't feel any human emotion, and I don't have a body to have the ability to cry and have tears streaming down my "face".

But everyone already knows how Toriel is, right? I'm sorry, I got too carried away from the story. Anyway, let's continue this story.

All the students get up, pack up their things and go to the door. Some of them say "goodbye, Mrs. Toriel", and Toriel uses the same answer: "goodbye, my child". Frisk is packing up his backpack very slowly, but then Toriel calls him.

Toriel: _Frisk._

Frisk stops packing up is backpack. Toriel's sweet and maternal voice echoes throughout Frisk's eardrums, which makes him turn around instantly, like an involuntary reflex. Frisk looks at Toriel. She's standing close to her desk, which was close to the white and flat void of knowledge, also known as a "whiteboard".

Toriel: _Before you go, come over here, please._

Frisk walks up towards Toriel. Toriel kneels down to Frisk.

Toriel: _Is there any problems you're dealing with, my child?_

Frisk doesn't answer, but he nods slowly to respond the question. "No". A simple, but sad response. Toriel knew that Frisk was lying. His nose didn't grow bigger, but his face represented it all. I think that there is an expression for that. "That face spoke more than a thousand words". I think that's the expression. From which place, I'm not sure.

Toriel: _Frisk. You don't need to lie. Why are you acting like this? I talked with your parents about this, but apparently, you don't have any mental difficulties._

Frisk: (talking at a low volume, almost whispering) _I'm not schizophrenic._

Toriel: _What? Where did you heard that? Nobody is saying that you have schizophrenia. Don't think about that. I'm just worried. You don't talk with anyone and you have no friends. It's like you're not even there._

Frisk: _It's not my fault if no one likes me._

Toriel: _What are you talking about? Everybody likes you._

Frisk: _No, they don't. They "like" me because I'm a hero. They like my heroic acts, not my character itself. They think I'm weird._

Toriel: _That's because all you do is sit on your chair and eat 'dogs in the recess. You shouldn't think like that. I know that they like you. Also, you don't talk with anyone. Listen, if there's a problem, come talk with me._

Frisk: _But… you and the others are my friends._

Toriel: _That's not enough. You need school friends. Kids like you to talk to and play with. Monster Kid is a little step forward, but you need more friends. Try to get in a friend group. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask for help, okay? Stay determined. Did you understand?_

Frisk nods his head up and down slowly. "Yes". Toriel hugs Frisk. That hug meant that no matter what is the problem that Frisk may face, he would always have someone to help and comfort him at all times. The hug is very warm and cozy, and it fills Frisk with **DETERMINATION.**

After a few seconds of hugging, Toriel lets Frisk go, she kisses Frisk's forehead.

Toriel: _Goodbye, my determined child._

Frisk lefts the classroom and begins walking down the long and empty corridor. Frisk is walking with his head facing downwards. Toriel had a point. Frisk was an alone kid. He had no siblings or friends besides the monsters. It's an almost depressing life. But no one had the courage to talk with him, nor did Frisk. How he was going to make any friends?

But sometimes, the destiny makes unexpected turns.

Walking in the left corridor, was a monster in form of a cat named Catheline Catherson. She was a new student in the school. Catsy, as her friends call her, was also more or less a timid girl. She didn't know anyone in the school besides her two friends, Zane and Zoe, who she met in her old school and luckily, they were in the same school as her. Catheline didn't even knew that in the future, she would be Frisk's wife.

Suddenly, when Frisk and Catheline were making a turn on the two corridors, they bump into each other. They fall on the ground and Catheline drops her books on the cold concrete floor. Their fall echoes throughout the empty corridor. Catheline looks at Frisk and gets worried.

Catsy: (worried and talking really fast) _Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!_

Frisk is looking at Catsy with a neutral look on his face and he doesn't answer to Catsy. Catsy is overreacting about that situation, it's if she like accidentally stabbed Frisk or something.

Catsy: (still worried and talking really fast) _Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Are you injured? Did I hurt you?_

Frisk nods his head. "No". Catsy gets relieved.

Catsy: (puts her hand on her chest, in her heart area) _Oh, thank God! Listen, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump on you! I'm such a klutz!_

Frisk: _That's okay. I forgive you._

Catsy: _Thank you._

Catsy was really worried about that situation. Even Frisk thinks that's weird. If it was any other girl on the school, the girl would scream at Frisk's face and say that it was all Frisk's fault, because he "wasn't paying attention to where he was going". But Catsy was worried about Frisk, she was feeling responsible for that accident, something very unusual to see from a schoolgirl. But it was only an accident, it happens all the time.

Catsy goes to pick up her books, and Frisk puts his hand above Catsy's hand. They both look at each other's eyes. Catsy giggles. Frisk is still continuing to look at her with a neutral face, even though that situation was kinda embarrassing.

Frisk: _Let me help you pick up your books._

Catsy: _No. You don't need to._

Frisk: _Please._

Catsy looks at Frisk's eyes, then she looks at the floor and giggles again. Catsy gets embarrassed when she needs help after a situation like that, but she shouldn't let her shame take her down, because that would only embarrass her even more.

Catsy: _Okay. You can help. Thank you._

Frisk helps Catsy pick up her books. When they finish picking up the books and get up, Catsy looks at Frisk's eyes once again. She's examining his face like if she was a scanner. Frisk is feeling really uncomfortable about this. Frisk was not used to making eye contact with strangers. He's trying his best not to make eye contact, so he tries to look somewhere else. He accidentally looks at Catsy's breasts, but he quickly looks at Catsy's mouth. It made Frisk look really creepy, but Catsy didn't seem to care. Trying not to make eye contact is proving to be really hard.

Catsy: _I don't know why, but your face looks very familiar._

Frisk doesn't answer, because he knew that he probably has found another fangirl. He continues looking at Catsy's mouth.

Catsy: (points her finger at Frisk's face) _Frisk Dreemurr? You're Frisk Dreemurr, right? From Mrs. Toriel's classroom, right?_

Frisk nods his head. "Yes".

Catsy: _Oh. 'Ice to meet you, Frisk. _(Catsy extends her hand at Frisk, waiting for a handshake)

Frisk looks at Catsy's hand. Frisk gets even more startled. Catsy was not a fangirl, and she was pretty chill about talking with Frisk. Frisk never saw that before. Frisk was the hero of the monsters, but that didn't seem to make Catsy stutter or shiver from anxiety. Frisk gives Catsy a handshake, without saying a word.

Catsy: _My name is Catheline Catherson. But you can call me Catsy. It's a friendly nickname._

Frisk: _Hmmm._

Catsy: _You may know my mother: Catty. Don't you?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Catsy: _You've met her behind Mettaton's hotel._

Frisk: _She was selling stuff with her crocodile friend._

Catsy: _Bratty._

Frisk: _She knew a 19-year-old teenager who worked in a Mettaton fast-food restaurant._

Catsy: _Burgerpants._

Frisk and Catsy: (talking simultaneously) _She was Mettaton's number 1 fan._

Frisk: _She adores Mettaton._

Catsy: _And she still wants Mettaton to autograph her butt._

Frisk: (chuckles) _Yeah. That too._

Catsy: _Since you know Mettaton, did you ever asked him to do that?_

Frisk: _Yeah. But he said that it wasn't worth it. Because if she got close to water, the ink from the pen would go away._

Catsy: _Yeah. Unfortunately._

Frisk chuckles again.

Catsy: _Well, it was nice to meet you, Frisk. After recess, I'll need to go back to Mr. Astigmatism class. And I think we're going to meet in the auditorium in a few hours, where there will be a presentation with Dr. Alphys._

Frisk: _Knowing this school, it will be about STDs or drugs._

Catsy: _Or about homophobia._

Frisk and Catsy giggles.

Catsy: _Anyway, goodbye Frisk._

Frisk waves his hand slowly, representing the signal of "goodbye".

Catsy and Frisk walk away in different directions. It began as an accident, turned into an unbelievable meeting. Catsy has met Frisk, the hero to all the monsters, but to Catsy, he was just a normal teenage human, facing everything that every teenager suffers through, like puberty.

Catsy is walking down the hall, but out of nowhere, Zane gets out of a locker and scares Catsy. Zane was looking like the most gruesome creature he could ever shape-shift. That's one of Zane's abilities, he was a shapeshifter, which means that he could transform his body into any living being he wanted to.

Catsy hisses like a cat, gets jumpscared and jumps. She falls on the ground again and let her books fall on the floor once again. Zane returns to his original form and starts to laugh.

Catsy: _Why did you do that, you idiot?!_

Zane: (laughing out loud) _I'm… I'm sorry. You should have seen your face! _(continues laughing out loud)

Zoe: (walking towards them) _Zane! Come on! Are you nuts!? Did you drink last night!? Don't you know that you're 17-years-old and there is a point in your life where you should stop acting like a child?_

Zane: _Come on, Zoe! Can't you let me have some fun?_

Zoe helps Catsy to get up from the dirt.

Catsy: _Thank you, Zoe._

Zoe: _You're welcome. And Zane, please, could you at least be useful once in your life and pick up Catsy's books?_

Catsy: _No, he doesn't need to._

Zane: _See? I don't need to-_

Zoe: (shows her claws) _**PICK. THAT. SHIT. UP. NOW!**_

Zane: _All right! You don't need to threaten me! What the hell…_

Zane kneels down and starts picking up Catsy's books from the ground.

Catsy: _You didn't need to do that, Zoe._

Zoe: _You've never heard of that rule?_

Catsy: _What rule?_

Zoe: _"If you're a jerk, you'll fix every idiot thing you've done"._

Catsy: _You made that up, right?_

Zoe: _You understood that. Just forget about it._

Zane finishes picking Catsy's books up and gives it back to her. After that, Zane, Catsy and Zoe start to walk down the long hallway, full of lockers, doors and occasionally, a ladder. It was an overcast day, so the hallways were a little bit dark and cold, like a cave. A "déjà vú" of a time of the beginning of progress of human and monster history.

To keep the place alive, a small talk between the three friends starts, breaking the silence.

Zoe: _Catsy. Was I hallucinating, or were you actually talking with Frisk Dreemurr?_

Catsy: _Uh… Yes. I was talking with Frisk Dreemurr._

Zoe: _Oh, my God! I'm so jealous of you! I would literally die if I tried to talk with him._

Zane: _Zoe, stop fangirling. There is nothing special on Frisk. He's just a normal human._

Zoe: _Yeah, I know that he's just a normal human, and… what do you mean "nothing special on Frisk"? He's the one who freed the monster kind! He made our species see the sun once again! What he was talking about with you, Catsy?_

Catsy: _I just bumped into him by accident. I said I was sorry, we talked about that he knew my mother and Mettaton and that's it._

Zoe: _Oh, my God! You're so lucky! I would give anything to talk with him._

Zane: _You're an enormous fangirl, did you know? Hey, Catsy, have you heard about what Zoe was doing?_

Catsy: _What?_

Zoe: _Don't you dare, Zane! If you still want to have children, keep your mouth and legs shut!_

Zane: _Zoe drew some drawings where she and Frisk are in romantic places. But most of them are with Frisk's skeleton friend, Sans._

Zoe: _Fuck off, Zane._

Zane: _Stay chill, Zoe. Because if this kick is done with all your might, it may kill me._

Catsy: _Zoe, could you send me those drawings over WhatsApp, after school, please?_

Zoe: _Yeah. I can._

Catsy: _But they're not… uh... you know… "NSFW", are they?_

Zoe: _No! Of course not!_

Zane: _Even I was getting scared._

Zoe: _Zane, stop._

Zane: _Well, it's because artists like you sometimes draw naked people or monsters. Right? You never did that?_

Zoe: _Zane… Please… I'm warning you._

Zane: _Y'know. Just asking._

Catsy: _Guys, just stop. Now let's just enjoy lunch time._

After recess, Catsy, her friends and Frisk return to their classrooms. After the classes, all the students and teachers go to the auditorium, where Dr. Alphys was going to make a presentation. It's a presentation about STDs, like how Frisk has guessed. That's something that every teenager in every school has heard before, and it sounds really obnoxious and disturbing, but it was accepted by every single one of them. After a few hours of lecture, the presentation was over and the bell rings, marking the end of the class day.

But there is a problem. It started to rain. And it wasn't a weak rain, it was a rain strong enough to make a flood, with lightning and thunder.

Everybody has brought an umbrella or went home in their parent's cars, but Catsy didn't brought an umbrella or had someone to pick up her on school, since her parents were not home and Catsy was with their house key. How was she going to get back home? She decides just to stay there and wait for the rain to stop.

Frisk picks up his umbrella, but he sees Catsy looking at the rain. The rain was unlikely to be a quick rain. And it wasn't going to be over soon. Frisk walks up to her and puts the umbrella over her head. Catsy looks at Frisk, confused.

Frisk: _I can take you home._

Catsy: _Oh, Frisk. You don't need to. I will wait for the rain to stop._

Frisk: _Stop with the ego. Let me help you._

Catsy: _No, Frisk. I…_

Catsy looks at Frisk's face once again. Frisk smiles, showing that he just wants to help, and Catsy needed his help. Since the days where Frisk was stuck in the Underground, he knew that the monsters needed his help, and we all need to help our fellows, independent of their race, gender, subculture or if he or she is a monster or a human. Catsy realizes the pure and kind soul of Frisk, just wanting to help her get back home.

Helping Catsy, Frisk's new friend, fills Frisk with **DETERMINATION.**

Catsy: _Okay. Let's go. Thank you so much, Frisk._

Frisk and Catsy leave the school and start walking down the street, under the umbrella and the rain. The storm was powerful, it's like if the water itself was attacking the land, like when Undyne was throwing spears at Frisk, while he was in the Underground and they were enemies. In reality, Undyne saw Frisk as the enemy, Frisk did not. It's like a déjà vú.

Catsy puts her arm around Frisk's shoulders, under the big black umbrella. A sign of friendship and care for each other. This moment is so beautiful, it could be a story book for kids. Not a best-seller, but a good one.

Catsy tells Frisk the directions of her house. Frisk and Catsy continue walking through the wet streets. The light of the sun was covered by black clouds, that represented nature's might.

Rain. Something that brought life to Earth, which was a big ball of lava a long time ago floating in the vacuum of the space, an unknown territory. The rain brought life into this lonely giant mass of rock. A sign of the power of life that water contained.

After a few minutes, Catsy and Frisk arrive in Catsy's house.

Catsy: _Thank you so much, Frisk. I owe you a reward._

Frisk: _There's no need to._

Catsy: _Oh, okay. Goodbye Frisk. See you tomorrow!_

Frisk nods his head. "Yes". Frisk starts to walk away. Catsy picks up her keys and opens the door.

Catsy: (thinking) _**Frisk is very kind-hearted. Why is everyone afraid to talk with him? He's cool. In fact, he deserves a friend. And I think I'm a good candidate.**_

Catsy enters inside the house. That day marked a new event in Frisk's life adventure. Now, he had a new friend.

Back in the apartment…

Frisk is still helping Asgore to sign up to the Tinder website. There's still a lot of questions left for them to answer.

Frisk: _All right. Let's continue. _(reading the words in the computer screen) _Where are you from, Asgore?_

Asgore: _The Underground._

Frisk: _Uh… I don't think that the Underground is a "country", per se. I got an idea. Where did your father came from?_

Asgore: _Why are you asking that?_

Frisk: _Because the country from where your father came from could be your biological country, which means, it can be where you came from by family. Got it?_

Asgore: _Yeah._

Frisk: _So, where did your father came from?_

Asgore: _The Portuguese Empire._

Frisk: _So technically you're from Portugal. But at least do you know any word of Portuguese?_

Asgore: (talking with a horrible Portuguese accent) _Sim. __Eu sei falar português. (Translation: "Yes. __I know how to speak Portuguese.", in Portuguese)_

Frisk: _Er… It's not good, but at you least speak Portuguese. _(Frisk chooses the "Portugal" option and continues reading the questions) _What's your age?_

Asgore: _I'm 124-years-old._

Frisk: _What the heck?! Really?_

Asgore: (chuckles) _No, Frisk. I'm not that old. Even though we, monsters, age a lot slower and live longer than humans. I'm actually 51-years-old._

Frisk: _Okay. _(Frisk writes Asgore's age, he continues reading the questions) _What are your favorite musical bands?_

Asgore: _The Beatles._

Frisk: _Uh… okay. _(Frisk writes Asgore's response) _What are your hobbies and interests?_

Asgore: _Gardening and making tea._

Frisk: _We'll talk about that later. _(writes Asgore's hobbies) _Biography. What do you want to say to introduce yourself to the women?_

Asgore: _I don't know…_

Frisk: _How about "I'm a lonely and kind monster looking for a new love after I divorced my wife". Is that good?_

Asgore: _Yeah._

Frisk: _Good. _(types the response into the "Biography" section) _"What's your job?". Now listen, we can't put that you're the president of the Monster's Government, because if we do, you'll get a lot of attention. And 99% of the women who will find you interesting will only like your job, not your character itself. Let's put on a fake job, when you and the woman you like are sure you two can trust each other, you'll tell her the truth, right?_

Asgore: _Right._

Frisk: _What would be your fake job?_

Asgore: _I don't know…_

Frisk: _Well, since you like gardening, we'll put you as a gardener. _(types the information)_ You're a male, you're a monster, you're single and divorced, you like women and… there! We're almost done. All we need is a photo of you. Do you have any pictures we could use as a profile picture?_

Asgore: _Yes. Let me show you. Also, what's that "I'm not a robot" box?_

Frisk: _That? Don't worry about that. That's just a CAPTCHA. That's for verifying if you're a living being, not a computer program._

Asgore: _I think Mettaton would be stumped if he saw that box._

Frisk: (chuckles) _Yeah. Now, where's the photos?_

Asgore: _Here they are._

Asgore picks up his iPhone and shows to Frisk some photos of himself. Most of the photos are of Asgore when he was a lot younger, in the days the monsters lived in the Underground. He's wearing his king outfit and trident in some photos, some others are with Asgore sitting on his throne, other ones are with Asgore practicing gardening, etc. Frisk doesn't seem to be interested in any of the photos.

Frisk: _We'll need a modern picture, and with you without your king outfit._

Asgore: _Modern?_

Frisk: _Yeah. Let's go to the living room._

Frisk and Asgore go to the living room. Frisk sits down on the couch and he picks up his iPhone to take a photo of Asgore. Asgore stands still in the middle of the living room, waiting for Frisk to take a picture of him.

Frisk: _Don't you have anything more… sexy?_

Asgore: _Oh, I get it._

Asgore goes to the bedroom to change his clothes. After a few minutes, he returns to the living room, but he's wearing clothes very similar to the ones he was wearing a few minutes ago. Frisk gets confused.

Frisk: _Did you change your clothes or just your underwear?_

Asgore:_ I did change my clothes. Why?_

Frisk: _It doesn't look like you changed your clothes. But also, those clothes are not sexy. Put on other ones._

Asgore goes back to the bedroom. In a few minutes, he returns. He's wearing camouflaged shorts, a pink plaid shirt and green flip flops. Asgore tries to make a sexy pose, but he fails at this regard. Frisk starts to laugh out loud. Asgore gets confused.

Frisk: (laughing) _I'm... I'm… I'm sorry. It's just because you look like someone's grandpa. _(Frisk continues laughing) _I got it. Put on your most sexy suit, okay?_

Asgore: (angry sigh) _Fine._

Asgore goes back to the bedroom. After several minutes, he returns, now he's wearing a black suit with a red bowtie. Frisk seems to like this suit.

Frisk: _Good. But I think you'll need a complete makeover. Take off this suit and put on some other clothes. We're going to the barbershop._

Asgore: _Why?_

Frisk: _You'll see. _(Frisk gets up) _Let's go!_

Frisk goes to the kitchen and picks Tom up. Asgore goes to the bedroom and puts on the same camouflaged shorts, pink plaid shirt and green flip flops. Soon, they leave the apartment. Asgore, Frisk and Tom are now going to the barbershop.

Meanwhile, in New Snowdin…

Frisk's friends return to Undyne's house after searching for clues. Some of them are sad, because they didn't find any clue of Catsy's whereabouts. They are now reunited in the living room, like a court.

Zane: _All right, everyone's back. Has anyone found any clues?_

Toriel: _None._

Alphys: _Actually, we did._

Zoe: _Really? And what clue is this?_

Alphys: _Well… sort of. _(Alphys picks up her petri dish containing the piece of the dirty blanket) _We found some dirt in Frisk's and Catsy's blanket, so I've cut a small square of the blanket with some scissors._

Undyne: _And how that's going to help?_

Alphys: _We could analyze this little square of the dirty blanket in the lab. The kidnapper may have left this dirt in the house and we could find where the dirt came from. And this dirt is weird. It doesn't want to get off neither for love nor money. I tried everything: alcohol, soap, fabric softener. Nothing works._

Zane: _But besides that, no one has found anything about Catsy?_

Undyne: _Nope._

Sans: _Not a single clue._

Zoe: _Unfortunately._

Toriel begins to cry once again. Toriel is slowly losing any hope of finding Catsy. She was worried, afraid that Frisk finds out about this, because if he does, it will be a problem.

Zane: _"Weeping Woman", could you stop that? Like I said, crying will not solve anything. Don't lose hope!_

Sans: (talking to Zoe) _Where did that "Weeping Woman" nickname came from?_

Zoe: (talking to Sans) _It's because Zane is obsessed with a Mexican legend he saw in a movie. It's something about a ghost who cries and drowns children. I forgot its name, since I didn't watch the movie and I don't know how to speak Spanish._

Sans: (talking with Zoe) _Oh. Okay._

Zane: _Alphys, analyze that piece of blanket. Could you do it today?_

Alphys: _Yeah. It will take a few days, but I will discover from where this dirt came from._

Zane: _Great! At last, we're making some progress._

Monster Kid: (calling Zane) _Zane._

Zane: _Yes, Jack?_

Monster Kid: _I need to talk with you. In particular. Come with me to the kitchen._

Zane and Monster Kid walk to the kitchen.

Zane: _What you wanted to talk about, Jack?_

Monster Kid: (picks up his phone) _When I was in Catsy's house, I checked their answering machine. I heard a very suspicious message from Zoe. Check it out._

Monster Kid shows to Zane a recording of Zoe's message. After the recording is over, Zane gets really confused. Why Zoe would leave such a suspicious message?

Zane: _What? What was Zoe talking about? I don't understand._

Monster Kid: _Me neither, but now, she's a suspect. I'm going to call her._

Zane: _What are you going to do, Jack?_

Monster Kid: _Let me handle this. I saw this in a movie._

Zane: _Let me guess. 007?_

Monster Kid: _Yeah. But whatever. Zoe!_

Zoe: _Yes, Jack?_

Monster Kid: _Come here to the kitchen._

When Zoe arrives to the kitchen, Monster Kid throws her into a wall and holds her by the neck.

Zoe: _Jack! Are you nuts?_

Monster Kid: _All right, lady. You've got some explaining to do._

Zoe: _What are you talking about!? Zane! Don't just stand there, help me!_

Zane: _Jack. Let her go._

Monster Kid: _What?_

Zane: _Let her go before I cut you with my speared tail._

Monster Kid: _Come on. Now there's a lot of people trying to kill me. First Undyne and now you. All right. I'll let her go. _(Monster Kid lets Zoe go)

Zane: _What do you mean that Undyne wanted to kill you?_

Monster Kid: _That's a story for another day. It's a very interesting story: the story of my near-death experience._

Zane: _Wait, what?_

Zoe: _Zane! Jack! Could you two explain to me what's going on?_

Zane: _Yeah._ _What were you talking about in the message you left in Catsy's answering machine?_

Zoe: _What do you mean?_

Monster Kid: _Before you start explaining, hear this recording, to make sure you'll have to tell the truth._

Monster Kid activates the recording once again. Zoe gets startled when she hears the full recording.After the recording is over, Zoe looks to the ground. She doesn't know what to say.

Zoe: _This is a secret between me and Catsy._

Zane: _Zoe. Please. If you don't tell us what is going on, it will make it harder for us to find Catsy._

Zoe: (long sigh) _Okay. But you two will promise me that you won't tell anyone about that. It's confidential!_

Monster Kid: _I promise. Until my final breath, I will never reveal this secret._

Zane: _Yes. Now tell us the secret, Zoe._

Zoe tells in Zane's and Monster Kid's ears the secret. They get startled and confused.

Zane: _Oh. Only that?_

Monster Kid: _That's not very helpful to tell Catsy's whereabouts._

Zoe: _But remember, if you tell anyone this, __**I'LL RIP YOU TWO INTO PIECES WITH MY CLAWS, UNDERSTAND!?**_

Monster Kid: _I do! Calm down! There are enough people trying to kill me already!_

Zane: _I will not reveal the secret. I promise._

Zoe: _Good. Now let's go._

Zoe leaves the kitchen.

Monster Kid: _Does Zoe have bipolar disorder?_

Zane: _No. She's just like that._

Monster Kid: _Maybe it's premenstrual tension syndrome._

Zane: _Yeah. It could be._

Monster Kid: _Is she menstruating lately?_

Zane: _I don't know and I don't want to know. Let's go, Jack._

Zane and Monster Kid leave the kitchen, returning to the living room.

A few hours later, in the barbershop in London…

Frisk, Asgore and Tom arrive at the William's Barbershop, a well criticized barbershop in all London. In there, Frisk hopes to make Asgore look nicer. William was a human hairdresser, but he also made treatments in monsters. William was the best student in the Paul Mitchel's School of Barbers. Frisk and Asgore enter the barbershop, the sound of the bell above the door echoes throughout the busy barbershop place. William walks towards Frisk and Asgore.

William: _Hello, chaps! Welcome to the William's Barbershop! I am William. How may I help you?_

Frisk: _Hi. I'm here to help my friend here look nicer, because he's going to meet a girl and-_

William: _Oh, a girl, eh? Say no more! I will make him as handsome as I possibly can! And you are Asgore Dreemurr, the President of the Monster's Government, right? Nice to meet you! Now, sit down in one of our chairs, please. There's a free chair for you._

Asgore sits down in a chair. Asgore is feeling extremely uncomfortable about that situation, but he's tries to pretend that he's okay. William puts the cloth around Asgore's body.

William: _We'll do whatever you want. Cut you hair, polish your horns, fix your eyebrows, shave your beard, pedicure, shave your chest, cut your nails and even manscaping if you want._

Asgore: _What's "manscaping"?_

William: _Well, manscaping is about making a good haircut in your genital hair. What do you think? Do you want to do it? I'm a professional at this._

Frisk starts to laugh like a maniac, out loud and uncontrollably. Asgore gets super startled after hearing that. He wasn't ready for that answer.

Asgore: _No! That genitalia right here already have an owner! Get your hands away from it!_

Frisk: (almost crying from laughing so much) _No. He doesn't want this. Just cut his hair, fix his eyebrows, shave his chest and beard, do pedicure and polish his horns._

Asgore: _Why we need to do all of that?_

Frisk: _You need to look good for the girl, right?_

William: _Exactly! Let's do it!_

William goes to the box where he keeps his equipment.

Asgore: (whispering to Frisk) _I'm kind of scared of this guy._

Frisk: (whispering to Asgore) _Don't worry. He'll do nothing. Just relax._

William picks his trusty razor and scissors. He returns and starts his job to make Asgore "as handsome as he possibly can". William shows several photos of all the hair and beard styles available. Asgore chooses what he thinks is the most handsome one for him. William starts to cut Asgore's hair and beard. Asgore's blond hair is falling really fast on the ground, the scissors seem like it's just sliding in Asgore's hair, making a beautiful art, like a painting of hair.

While William is cutting Asgore's hair, he accidentally scratches Asgore's left horn with the scissors. That's not a problem, he could just polish away that scratch like using a file to polish plastic. William starts to shave Asgore's beard. Using his trusty razor and stable hands, the beard is slowly turning into a "painting" as well.

After shaving Asgore's beard, William picks some tweezers and starts fixing Asgore's eyebrows. Asgore screams of pain every time William pulls away some of Asgore's eyebrow hair, but that wasn't the worst part yet.

William: _How are you feeling, handsome goat?_

Asgore: _I'm fine. But my eyebrows are hurting._

William: _All right. Remove your shirt._

Asgore: _Wait, what?_

William: _I need to shave your chest._

Asgore: _I only get naked to my own wife and no one else!_

Frisk: _Asgore! Just do what he says._

Asgore sighs and takes off his shirt. He's super embarrassed.

Asgore: _What am I doing with my life?_

William: _There's no need to be embarrassed. There are only men in here. _(William picks up some hot wax) _Now prepare yourself, because this will hurt a lot._

Asgore: _What!?_

William: _Just relax._

Tom: _Ur're a fatty, Assgore._

Asgore: _And you look skinnier, don't you!? That's because if it wasn't for me, you would die of starvation! Fucking hell._

Frisk: _Asgore, just ignore it. Tom, don't look at that._

Tom: _Y? Wont Assgore scriam?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Tom: _I uill not luse dis comedy show!_

William puts on some hot wax on Asgore's chest.

William: _All right. Here we go. Three. Toot. One!_

William pulls away the hot wax. Asgore screams really loud. Tom starts to laugh.

Willliam: _We're not finished just yet!_

After several screams of pain, it's time to polish Asgore's horns. William gets a file and some oil and starts polishing the horns very slowly. After a few minutes, William starts doing a pedicure in Asgore's feet. It's very relaxing. The hot water and William sanding Asgore's toenails makes Asgore feel really relaxed.

After a few minutes, the treatment is done and Asgore could finally look at the mirror.

William: _Perfect! What do you think?_

Asgore: (looking at the mirror) _Wow! If I was a narcissistic, I would be loving myself. I look very handsome! I bet with that look, Toriel will accept me back!_

Frisk: _That's a bet that you will definitely lose._

William: _Hey, handsome, if you weren't dating with this girl, I would love to date you right now._

Asgore gets startled.

Frisk: _Okay…? But hey, Asgore. Every praise is valid, even coming from a man._

Asgore: _Yeah. You're right._

William: _And if you're praised by a man by your beauty, it means that you're not just beautiful, you're fabulous!_

Frisk: _Yeah. How much is it?_

William: _Nothing. Consider this as a gift for the president of the monsters._

Frisk: _Great! Let's go, Asgore!_

Asgore, Frisk and Tom leave the barbershop. William says, "good luck with the girl" and "goodbye" to Asgore.

Returning to the hotel…

After returning to the hotel, Frisk finally takes a photo from Asgore. He uploads it to the Tinder website and, bam! Asgore's finally in the game. Frisk puts Asgore's account in Asgore's phone.

Frisk: _All right, Asgore. Now the app will show to you all the women nearby and that like the same things as you. To use it, it is very simple. Swipe the photo left if you didn't like the suggested woman, swipe the photo right when you like the suggested woman, and if there is a "match", it means the suggested woman you swiped her photo right likes you too._

Asgore: _Have you used this before?_

Frisk: _Yeah, I used this way before Catsy and I got married. Now I don't use it anymore because… _(Frisk shows his wedding ring to Asgore) _… you see this here?_ _This ring means that if I use this app again, Catsy will tore off my genitals. Have fun! _(calling Tom)_ Tom!_

Tom: _Ies?_

Frisk: _I'm going to take a little walk in the park. Do you want to go?_

Tom: _Toms not a dog._

Frisk: _But still, you want to go?_

Tom: _Ieah. Let's goh._

Frisk and Tom walk towards the door and leave the apartment. Asgore starts checking the Tinder app. Now its time for him to find a new love bird. Maybe this will be hard, but if he's lucky, he'll find someone just as perfect as Toriel.

_End of the chapter five…_


	6. Reencounter

Chapter 6: Reencounter

4 days later...

In the CORE Inc. Laboratory, in New Snowdin…

The laboratory is full, on a big rush. The CORE Inc. Laboratory was always full, with each scientist working on a certain project, like the creation of the new continent of… "New Home" … come on! Is Asgore really that bad in naming things?

The cold air from the air conditioner hovers throughout all the rooms in the lab, that classic smell of hospital rooms fills the whole lab like a curse. Every room had a different group talking about the project of the new continent or secondary projects, like trying to inject determination into monster souls. Although this experiment very unlikely to actually work, the scientists still had hope. Or maybe they were just trying to see if the afterlife is real.

While the others were working on those projects, the famous Doctor Alphys was working on her own project, which is trying to figure out where did that dirt in Frisk and Catsy's blanket came from. Alphys analyzes the microorganisms present in the dirt, the moisture, anything that could be in that dirt that could indicate some clue about Catsy's whereabouts. There are very few scientists helping her, since most of the scientists were busy with the other projects and they thought that Alphys' project was "useless" and "not worth it", because they were also thinking: "how can dirt can indicate the whereabouts of someone who disappeared?".

Four days have passed since the day when Alphys has found the piece of blanket. The results seemed to be almost finished. Alphys is still analyzing the piece of blanket with the electronic microscope. That dirt was really weird. It was stuck on the blanket and it wouldn't come off for love nor money. It didn't look like normal dirt.

But then, the unexpected happens. The results were now finally ready. A scientist that was helping Alphys on this project prints a paper containing the results and runs towards Alphys' room. He gets to the room and starts knocking on the door. Alphys opens the door and allows the scientist to enter.

Heric: _Doctor Alphys! The results are ready!_

Alphys: _Thanks, Heric. _(picks the paper and starts to read it)

Heric was one of the few humans that worked in the CORE Inc. Laboratory, on that lab, there were more monsters working there than humans. Even though there weren't any problems with it, it was something very weird when a human entered that workplace full of monsters. Heric was one of the best scientists in the lab and one who Alphys trusted must.

Alphys reads the results in the paper. She gets impressed and relieved, because now, there was a big clue about Catsy's whereabouts. The sample of dirt had an origin place, and it wasn't very far. Alphys goes to the cellphone and calls Undyne, so that she can start a reunion with Undyne and the others.

Undyne's house…

Undyne's with Zane and Zoe on her living room, they are talking about clues of Catsy's whereabouts. Undyne is also waiting the others to come so that they can talk about clues of Catsy's whereabouts.

Zoe: _Soon the others will come, right?_

Undyne: _Yes. Up until this day, we didn't find any clues about Catsy. Alphys must have found something. It's been four days since!_

Zoe: _I hope so. And Frisk already had his reunion with the European Union, maybe you saw that in the TV news. Frisk probably will be back today or tomorrow. We need to find Catsy quickly, right, Zane?_

Zane doesn't answer.

Zoe: _Zane?_

Zane is using his Android phone; he's not paying attention to Zoe.

Zoe: (snapping her fingers) _Zane, could you please pay attention here? Let o of that phone, please?_

Zane still doesn't answer. He's really focused on the phone screen.

Undyne: _What is he doing?_

Zoe: _Maybe he is talking with Red. His "muffin". He's not going to get off that phone soon._

Undyne: _I know how to solve this. It's a very functional tactic._

Undyne walks towards Zane, who's sitting on the couch. Undyne slaps Zane's face really hard, making Zane fall of the couch, screaming. Zane gets up, with his hand on his left cheek, where Undyne has hit him.

Zane: _My God! What is wrong with you?!_

Undyne: _Pay attention in this conversation, punk!_

Zane: _Zoe?_

Zoe: _We have to talk about Catsy. And you could call Red and ask him to help us._

Zane: _I will not bother him with this. He's fragile._

Zoe: _Zane, I'm not asking._

Undyne hears the phone ringing in the kitchen. Undyne walks towards the kitchen to pick up the phone, leaving Zane and Zoe complaining in the kitchen.

Zoe: _Please, he can help us._

Zane: _Zoe Baldwin, listen here, I will not bother him with this. He will get really worried._

Zoe: _So, the reason for you not want to call him is because you don't want to make him get sad?_

Zane: _Yes._

Zoe: _Come on! Stop being that annoying!_

Zane starts a call on his phone.

Zoe: _Now you decided to call him, right?_

Zane: _Mind your damn business! _(talking on the phone) _Hi, muffin. How you're doing?_

Zoe: (sits down on the couch) _Idiot. While you're talking with him, I'll watch some TV._

Zoe turns on the TV. Right now, today's news is on. On the program, the classic political news is the main attraction, like Frisk and Asgore's meeting with the European Union, where they talked with the presidents of all the European countries about the construction of the new continent and the future immigration of the monsters to that artificial country. Nothing special.

But, a new topic on the news program appears. And it was not about good news. Zane stops talking on the phone and looks at the television, along with Zoe. Them both see that this news was marking the beginning of the chaos.

The news was about Catsy's disappearance.

Zane: (talking on the phone) _What do you mean with that?! How do you know?!_

Zoe: _Zane… Look at the TV._

Zane: (looks at the TV) _Oh… fuck. That's how Red found out._

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Undyne is talking with Alphys on the phone.

Undyne: _So that means that you guys found out the localization of the kidnapper?_

Alphys: (on the phone) _No. That's not what I meant. We just find out where the dirt came from. And that can help us locate Catsy. Call everyone, we'll start a reunion and tomorrow, we'll start a search immediately._

Undyne: _All right! When I find this kidnapper, he will suffer my wrath!_

Alphys: (on the phone) _No! Stay calm. If we find the kidnapper, we'll deliver him to the police, and we'll make him tell us where Catsy is._

Undyne: _Okay! We'll take the answers out of his mouth!_

Alphys: (on the phone) _Let's just focus on the reunion, please? Will you call everyone?_

Undyne: _Okay. Also, everyone would come here anyways, I called everyone before you called me._

Alphys: (on the phone) _All right. Alphys out. Bye, fishy._

Undyne: _Goodbye, my beautiful otaku nerd!_

Alphys: (on the phone) (giggles)

Alphys hangs up the phone. Undyne puts the phone back in place and she goes back to the living room. When she gets there, Undyne sees Zane and Zoe looking downwards and with their hands covering their faces. They were looking at the ground, and with a face of frustration.

Undyne: _What happened, guys? It looks like someone else disappeared._

Zane: _Undyne. We have a bigger problem. Much bigger._

Meanwhile, in London…

Frisk is sitting on the couch, combing Tom's fur with a cat's comb. Although Tom was not a cat, the comb was very useful for combing this Temmie's fur. The comb would occasionally get stuck in Temmie's white fur, but Frisk would pull the comb back in a standard pattern of combing cats. With each pull of the comb, Tom's fur become smoother and smoother.

Frisk continues the pattern of the pulling of the comb in Tom's fur. Tom was quiet, almost asleep, because that comb felt like a massage in his fur, because the comb was smooth and soft, like the hands of a masseur. Tom was dozing, his head is resting on Frisk's lap, and his eyes were closing slowly, as if his eyes were getting heavy. His breathing gets slow. Sleep takes over Tom's head. He succumbs to the laziness.

Frisk finishes combing Tom's fur. Frisk pulls the comb out of Tom's fur, at which point Tom is almost unconscious, being defeated by the sleep, which consumes him like a curse. Frisk picks up a mirror and puts it in front of Tom's eyes, which are almost closed.

Frisk: _So? What do you think?_

Tom: (with his eyes almost closed) _Kool…_

Tom didn't even look at the mirror, he was just on autopilot. Tom was daydreaming on Frisk's lap. Tom was purring like a cat, it sounded like the purring that Catsy did to Frisk. This memory made Frisk miss Catsy even more. Catsy has never been on many working trips to Frisk, which left Frisk alone and longing for his beloved kitty-kitty. Frisk stares at Tom, purring in his sleep.

Asgore returns from the bedroom and walks towards Frisk. Asgore is wearing a purple bathrobe and he's holding a paper.

Asgore: _Frisk, your license for adopting adopt Tom came in the mail. Now Tom can leave the country and be your pet._

Frisk: (still looking at Tom) _Great…_

Asgore: _Is something wrong, Frisk? You don't look so good._

Frisk: _It's because... can we go home tomorrow? There's nothing else here that requires us to be in London... and..._

Asgore: _You miss Catsy, don't you?_

Frisk: _Yeah… I miss my kitty-kitty bunches. Why didn't she call me anymore? I'm starting to get worried._

Asgore: (muttering) _And he complains that I miss Toriel._

Frisk: _I heard you muttering._

Asgore: _Never mind... Anyway. Yes, we can leave tomorrow. See your "kitty-kitty" again, see our friends, see my dear Toriel... yeah... you were right about me "being too attached to the past"._

Frisk: _Yeah. I'm going to put Tom on the bed. Did you find anyone on Tinder?_

Asgore: _No. No one is doing this "match" thing with me._

Frisk: _Sooner or later someone will. Anywho. I'm going to put him on his bed._

Frisk grabs Tom and puts him in his arms. Frisk gets up and walks out of the living room, he goes to the bedroom, where he puts Tom in his bed. This time it was not Frisk's bed, but a pet bed, made for Temmies.

Asgore goes to the kitchen and picks up his sunflower tea, he returns to the living room and turns on the television. Now, the BBC News program is on, which is a news channel on local TV in England. The program has just started. Asgore always watches news programs, to see if the monsters were okay, no matter if it was in another country.

(on television) Thomas Kristen: _Hi. Welcome back to BBC News. I'm Thomas Kristen, that's me, and I'm here to inform you on the most recent news from all over London and the UK. Today, we are going to talk about the mysterious case of the disappearance of monsters from the UK._

Asgore: _What?! Frisk! Come here, now!_

Frisk returns to the living room and watches the news program with Asgore.

(on the television) Thomas Kristen: _In London, several monsters have mysteriously disappeared in the last few days. Police hasn't found any evidence on the reason for the disappearances. And these disappearances appear to be happening all over the UK, not just London._

Frisk: _What the?_

Asgore: _That's what I thought also._

(on the television) Thomas Kristen: _At the moment, 7 monsters mysteriously disappeared the same day, February 26. There is no clue about the disappearance up until this day. And it does not seem to be just in the UK where these disappearances are happening. In the city of New Snowdin, in the United States, a disappearance occurred recently._

Asgore: _I didn't hear about that when we were back home._

Frisk: _Shhhh._

(on the television) Thomas Kristen:_ Our reporter, Natasha Stone, is at the place where one of the monsters disappeared._ (Thomas looks at the screen on the set, where a recording of Natasha is being played) _Natasha, what's the information at the moment?_

(on the television) Natasha Stone: _Hello, Thomas. I'm in front of the monster's house that was reported missing yesterday._

Frisk: (thinking) _**Wait a minute. That looks like the street I live in. And that looks like my house.**_

(on the television) Natasha Stone: _This is the house of the monster known as Catheline Catherson, you should know her as the wife of Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador of the Monster's Government and the hero of the monsters. Yesterday, one of his neighbors had a feeling that something was wrong, and he called the police. The police have found no trace of Catheline, and we do not know for how long she has been missing._

The expression on Frisk's face changes. He is surprised, he does not know how to react to this news. His eyes widen and his mouth opens slowly. He tries to articulate a word, but nothing comes out. No word is formed. Asgore looks at Frisk, he notices that from the outside, Frisk seemed calm, but from the inside, he was desperate.

(on the television) Natasha Stone: _Catheline mysteriously disappeared, for how long, no one knows. The neighbor, who did not want to identify himself or record interview, said he was finding it strange that the house was very quiet, so he called the police, who discovered that Catheline had disappeared. So far, police have found no clue as to the whereabouts of Catheline._

(on the television) Thomas Kristen: _The investigations still continue. The police in London and New Snowdin continue to investigate these disappearances. However, there is still no proof. Now let's talk about the 202X World Cup, which will be held in Tokyo in two months-_

Asgore turns off the television quickly. Frisk is still surprised and without speaking a single word, Frisk still does not know how to react after seeing this news. Asgore looks at Frisk, he sees that Frisk is completely desperate.

Asgore: _I think that's enough of TV for today!_ (laughs, but starts laughing slowly until Asgore stops laughing)

Frisk is still surprised. He begins to hyperventilate, as if he had run the 100-meter race, but instead, he was having an anxiety attack. Asgore becomes desperate and tries to calm Frisk, holding him by the chest.

Asgore: (desperate) _Calm down, Frisk! Stay calm! Stay calm! One minute! I'll get the medicine!_

Asgore gets up and runs to the room, in a "gotta go fast" scenario. He takes an antidepressant from Frisk's luggage. He runs to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Asgore returns to the room and helps Frisk take the antidepressant and the water. Frisk swallows the medicine and the water slowly, the medicine and the water rushes down his throat.

Frisk stops breathing fast and becomes calmer. But he's still worried because of Catsy's disappearance.

Frisk: (slowly breathing)_ What happened?_

Asgore: _You were just desperate because Catsy disappeare- opsies._

Frisk: _No! No!_ (starts to get desperate again) _But how?! What happened?!_

Asgore: _Frisk! Stay calm! Everything's going to be fine!_

Frisk: _How do you know?! She was kidnapped!_ _Catsy!_ (starts to cry) _Why did not anyone tell me that?!_

Asgore: _They probably did not tell you so you wouldn't get worried._

Frisk: _It makes sense. But… _(covers his face with his hands) _My kitty-kitty… where are you?_

Asgore: _Frisk, stay calm! Tomorrow we're going to go home and discover what's going on. You know what? It's early, I'm going to the airport to buy our tickets for tomorrow now._

Frisk: _Go ahead. We need to go back immediately!_

Asgore: _Are you sure you'll be fine alone?_

Frisk: _I will. I'll try to be calmer._

Asgore gets up and walks into the bedroom. Asgore puts on another outfit and walks out. Asgore sees that Frisk is having a bad time, and he would not forget that bad news sooner. Asgore leaves the apartment and leaves Frisk alone.

Frisk covers his face with his hands and begins to cry. He's completely desperate, just like Toriel when she discovered that Catsy was gone. Frisk is imagining the worst and seeing Catsy suffering at the hands of kidnappers, and he would probably never see her again. Frisk tries to stay calmer and regain hope, but these attempts are in vain because there was no clue as to where she might be.

Frisk picks up some paper towels and continues to cry. Frisk had completely lost hope, he was practically so desperate that if he could, he would die of sadness.

Until Frisk starts to hear weird noises.

Frisk ignores these noises. He thinks it's only Tom who has woken up and was walking around the apartment looking for something to eat.

The noises still continue.

Frisk continues to ignore the noises, until they get louder and weirder. These noises sounded like the sound of leaves being carried by the wind combined with the sound of branches being broken. Frisk is now confused. It was not Tom.

Frisk: (talking with a clogged nose from too much crying) _What's that? Is someone in here?_

No one answers.

Frisk gets up and walks into the bedroom. Tom was still asleep. What was making those noises?

Suddenly the lights go out. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

Frisk: (thinking) _**Great. A blackout. I'll get my lantern.**_

Frisk goes to the bedroom, using the light of the cell phone, he tries to see the inside of his suitcase in the darkness. He starts looking for the lantern, like a dog sniffing the ground, looking for food. Eventually, Frisk finds the lantern and turns it on. With the light of the flashlight, Frisk returns to the room, but the noises still continue.

Frisk: _Who's there?_

Again, no one answers.

Frisk: (thinking) _**Maybe I'm just getting crazy. Stay calm, Frisk.**_

Unknown voice: _Yes… Crazy… Completely insane…_

Frisk gets startled by this voice, which seemed to be in his head, along with the voice of his thoughts.

Frisk: _Who's here!? Who are you?!_

Unknown voice: _Don't you remember me? It's me… your best friend!_

After that unknown voice recites these words, the windows in the apartment mysteriously close, along with the curtains, the doors also close, leaving the place completely dark. Now it looks like something straight out of a horror movie situation. The apartment is quiet. Frisk gets scared.

Frisk: (thinking) _**What the fuck is going on?! **_(talking) _What's going on?! Who are you?!_

No one answers. The apartment gets quiet. An eerie situation.

Frisk runs towards the door to the apartment, but it was locked. Frisk grabs his keys and tries to open the door so that he could escape, but still, the door doesn't open.

Frisk: (knocking on the door, desperate and screaming) _**OPEN THE DOOR! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! THE DOOR'S STUCK! SOMEONE HAS INVADED MY ROOM! HELP ME! GET ME OUT!**_

No one answers. It looked like everyone in the hotel has vanished.

Unknown voice: _Frisk… calm down… I just want to have a reencounter between friends…_

Frisk: (thinking) _**This voice sounds familiar. **_(talking) _Come out, whoever you are!_

A small line of rug appears on the living room's carpet. This line begins to move in the direction of Frisk, as if it had a life of its own.

Frisk is scared and falls on the couch. That was too strange. And what was creating that line of dirt?

The line reaches the center of the carpet and stops moving. Now the line forms a circle of earth in the center of the carpet, forming a point of earth in the middle of the carpet. Frisk gets really scared; he falls on the couch. Frisk sits up, looking at the strange situation. The point is gaining volume until it forms a small mound of earth in the middle of the carpet, like an anthill. Frisk is consumed by fear and confusion.

Something begins to come out of the dirt pile. It was not a monster or a human. It looked like a plant stem.

Frisk: _No... it can't be who I think it is..._

The being comes out from within the small pile of dirt. It was not somebody loved by Frisk.

It was Flowey.

Flowey: _Howdy, Frisk!_

Frisk: (screams, scared)

Flowey: _Hey, what's wrong?_

Frisk: _No. Not you again, you motherfucker!_

Flowey: _Hey, watch your mouth! That's not a way to treat your friend!_

Frisk: _Calm down, Frisk. It's just a dream. _(slaps his face two times) _You're sleeping, and you're dreaming that this fucking demon known as Flowey is in your living room._

Flowey: _Oh, yes. A dream. I like that. Dreams are places where you can have fun, right? It's all in your mind, then why not enjoy it?_

Frisk: (looks at Flowey) _This is not a dream._

Flowey: _Yes, Frisk. This illusion is real, Frisk. Look at you! You've grown so much! Now you're a manly man!_

Frisk: _Fuck off!_

Flowey: _Watch your mouth!_

Frisk: _You disappeared! Why did you come back to haunt me?!_

Flowey: _A friend can't even say "hi" to his old friend?_

Frisk: _To a friend like you, I wish that you were dead and burning in the fiery pits of hell!_

Flowey: _Ow, Frisk. You've hurt my heart!_

Frisk: _I don't fucking care! What do you want?!_

Flowey: _Listen here, don't treat your friends like that. I just came here to congratulate you on your future accomplishments! You have a good job, caring friends, a __beautiful wife__, so, you have a happy life! Congratulations!_

Frisk: _Catsy… What do you know about Catsy?!_

Flowey: _Well, I know that she's a monster in form of a cat, she likes wheat muffins with coffee-_

Frisk: _I know how she's like!_

Flowey: _Then why you asked?_

Frisk: _Just say to me if you know anything about her disappearance!_

Flowey: _Oh, yes. You must miss her bunches, don't you? How sad. I can't feel mortal emotion, so I can't even imagine how you must feel._

Frisk: _How I feel? You know exactly how I feel. Psychopath. You must know something about this!_

Flowey: _You can't accuse someone without clues._

Frisk: _Shut your damn mouth!_

Flowey: _Anyway, I gotta go. But it was nice to meet you, Frisk after 12 years! We are getting really old, aren't we?_

Frisk: _You're not going anywhere!_

Flowey: _Anyway… just one more thing. I know where Catheline is. She's with me. Where? I will not tell. Because you treated me with hostility. Bye!_

Frisk: _Come back here, you little shit!_

Frisk jumps to capture Flowey, but Flowey enters inside the floor before Frisk can pick it up. Frisk falls to the floor. Frisk starts hitting the carpet, discounting his anger at the fabric that covered the living room floor.

Frisk: (screaming) _**FLOWEY! YOU DAMN FLOWER! GIVE MY CATSY BACK! **_(starts to cry out of anger)

The lights come back on. The windows and curtains open, as if nothing had happened, but there was only one proof that Flowey was there. The dirt line and circle on the carpet.

At that moment, Asgore opens the door and sees Frisk on the floor, four and crying out of anger, while beating the carpet.

Asgore: _Frisk! What are you doing?!_

Frisk: _Asgore. Did you get the tickets?_

Asgore: _Yes. The flight leaves at 10 o'clock in the morning._

Frisk: _Get your things and pack everything in your suitcases! We need to get out of here as fast as we can!_

Asgore: _Frisk! Stay calm!_

Frisk gets up and runs to the bedroom, as if competing in the 100-meter run. Asgore sees the earth line on the rug.

Asgore: _Frisk! And this line of dirt here? Was Tom walking outside? Or were you sweeping the house?_

Frisk does not respond.

Asgore: _You'll have to clean it up! The hotel will not like this!_

Frisk still does not respond. Frisk is packing his things in his suitcases, Frisk needed to hurry back to New Snowdin. For that reunion between "friends" was not a good moment.

_End of the chapter six..._


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7: Discovery

We're at Undyne's house, all of Frisk and Catsy's friends are together to discuss about the quest to find Catsy, who was missing five days ago. However, this quest has become a race against time. After the news about Catsy on television, everyone is desperate because they are afraid of Frisk finding out about this terrible news. But, unfortunately, this despair has come to life. The rain was falling, but the storm was coming.

The beginning of chaos was marked. It was like a butterfly effect. Something as simple as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings would set off a terrible event. And that flap of wings was that television news.

Everyone is on this reunion. The conversation was now like a case in a court, where every explanation was important to solve this case of disappearance.

Alphys: _How did this happen?_

Zane: _According to the news, some neighbor talked to the police about Catsy's disappearance. This son-of-a-bitch gossiper is the responsible for this. And how Undyne said, Catsy is famous, and that resulted in lots of reporters in Frisk and Catsy's house._

Undyne: _Great, now there's two fuckers for me to break their necks.._

Zane: _Two?_

Undyne: _The kidnapper and the gossiper._

Sans: _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What will we do? Frisk will find out about this!_

Papyrus: _Calm down. We'll solve this. I, The Great Papyrus, promise that we'll find Catsy soon enough!_

Zoe: _Yeah, but there's the possibility that Frisk may have seen that news in London._

Toriel: _Yes. _(slowly starts to cry)

Zane: _You're going to start this again, "Weeping Woman"?_

Sans: _I watched the movie about her on DVD yesterday. It's not all that scary. And Zane, the name of the ghost is _(pronounces the name wrong) _"La Llorona", or "The Weeping Woman"._

Papyrus: _She's freaky! _(shivers)

Zane: _You pronounced the name wrong! That's not how it's pronounced._

Sans: _Then how is it pronounced?_

Zane: _How am I supposed to know? I'm not Mexican._

Zoe: _Guys, we have more important business to take care of! We're not here to talk about a stupid horror movie!_

Undyne: _Who's _(pronounces name wrong) _"La Llorona"?_

Zoe: (long sigh)

At that moment, the doorbell rings. The classic sound of bells from a doorbell echoes through the house, indicating the arrival of an individual in that residence.

Zane: _It must be him. I'll open the door._

Zane walks to the door and grabs the doorknob. After turning the knob, Zane pulls the door and reveals the guy behind the door. It's Red.

Zane: _Hi, muffin!_

Red: _Hi, Zane. Am I late?_

Zane: _No, you arrived at the right time. Come in, please._

Red enters the house. This individual would be another helper to find Catsy, although he showed up late, all help was welcome. Red created some discomfort among the others. Maybe it was because of his red coat, sharp teeth, and the not-friendly face. But Red was trustable. as Zane could prove.

Red: _Hi guys._

Everyone: _Hi._

Papyrus: (whispering to Sans) _Who's that?_

Sans: (whispering to Papyrus) _Don't you remember him? He's Red Fell, Zane's boyfriend._

Papyrus: (whispering to Sans) _"Boyfriend"? I didn't know that. Because I, The Great Papyrus, doesn't involve himself into anyone's business or personal life!_

Sans: (whispering to Papyrus) _Only if it is on an alternate universe. You always get involved in Frisk's business, especially in his business trips._

Papyrus: (whispering to Sans) _It's because… I… uh… confidential stuff!_

Sans: (whispering to Papyrus) _Oh, really? I'll pretend I believe in that._

Red: _Anyway, what were you guys talking about?_

Alphys: _Uh... well... Red, you must have seen the news about Catsy on television, right?_

Red: _I hardly watch television._

Undyne: _So how did you hear about her disappearance?_

Red: _On Facebook._

Undyne: _Of course. Two internet addicted idiots._

Monster Kid: _Let's try to focus on the main subject, please?_

Red: _Yes, Jack. Did you guys find out anything about Catsy's disappearance?_

Alphys: _Yes. I've analyzed Frisk and Catsy's piece of the dirty sheet; and found the origin of the dirt. The dirt contained pieces of plants, which belong to Amilhavius annuus flowers._

Monster Kid: _I'm sorry, I don't speak Klingon, could you talk in English, please?_

Undyne: _What's a "Klingon"?_

Alphys: _First of all: what I said was in Latin, not Klingon. And Klingon is not even a real language. Second of all: I do not watch Star Trek. And third of all: mind your tongue, Jack! Amilhavius annuus is the scientific name of the flower known as "honey sunflower". This flower has this name because the petals of this flower are the same color as honey and its oil has the color and taste of honey; This flower is a very common plant in places near mountains, due to the height of the region-_

Monster Kid: _Can't you give a quick explanation?_

Alphys: _Alright. This dirt came from Mount Ebbott._

Zoe: _Really? Are you sure?_

Alphys: _Yes, that's right. So, Mount Ebbott is another place where we should search for clues about Catsy's disappearance. And it's not very far from here. It's around 193 miles from here._

Red: _But why would the kidnapper take Catsy to the Mount Ebbott?_

Alphys: _I'm not sure, but I'm sure that we'll find some clues about Catsy's whereabouts there, right?_

Zane: _Exactly._

Papyrus: (walks towards the door) _Great! Let's go!_

Zoe: _Whoa there, Papyrus! Slow down! Alphys, is there something else we need to do?_

Alphys: _Well, yes... we have to get equipment to search for clues to Catsy. I can get most of the equipment in the lab, but I need to get a vehicle to take us all to Mount Ebbott._

Monster Kid: _Like... a minivan?_

Alphys: _Yes! Do any of you guys have a minivan?_

Toriel: _Well... one of my friends from work has a minivan. I can borrow it from him._

Monster Kid: _It's a good idea._

Toriel: _But what if he doesn't want to lend the minivan to me?_

Monster Kid: _Well, he's a man, right? Obviously, he would lend the minivan to you._

Toriel: _Huh?!_

Alphys: _Jack! Now is not the time for your jokes!_

Toriel: _He's married, my child! Don't think about such a thing!_

Monster Kid: _Okay, I'm sorry._

Alphys: _Well, I think the plan is ready._

Zoe: _Yes, but there is just one small caveat. What if Frisk has seen this news?_

Zane: _Then… we're fucked, right? Calm down, maybe Frisk won't be so angry._

Red: _Of course, he'll be mad, Zane. His wife has disappeared, and we didn't say anything about it to him. He will do a freaking genocide._

Zoe: _No... Frisk was never an angry person. And he was never genocidal. I know that since the day I met him._

(flashback) Catsy's house, 11 years ago…

A long time ago, as in a fairy tale, we are at Catsy's house, where Catsy and her three friends, Zane, Red and Zoe, are waiting for Frisk, who had agreed with Catsy that he would go to her house, to so get to know her friends and family, because now Frisk and Catsy were best friends. Just like the day Undyne and Frisk became besties, although it was because of a challenge that Papyrus made Undyne complete.

Catsy: _He should be here soon._

Zoe: _Wow. I'm so anxious..._

Zane: _Fangirling..._

Zoe: _Hey, mind your tongue, Zane!_

Red: _Take it easy, Zoe. Frisk may be famous, but he is like all of us. Just a teenager. And he will be very friendly with us._

Catsy: _Exactly, Red. He's very nice, don't worry._

After Red recites those, a knocking sound on the wooden door echoes through Catsy's house, indicating Frisk's arrival. Like a king coming to the throne, Frisk's arrival can be considered "triumphal" because, Frisk is a hero, right? His heroism has basically become a stereotype, something striking in people's minds, although it is a well-crafted lie.

Catsy: _He's here!_

Catsy grabs the doorknob and opens the door, revealing Frisk, who was outside. Frisk is wearing his classic purple striped shirt, and he was a little nervous, because he was at Catsy's house, where he would meet Catsy's three friends, and as quoted earlier in the story, Frisk is not very good at meeting people.

Catsy: _Hi, Frisk! Welcome!_

Frisk: _Hi._

Catsy: _Come in, please._

Frisk: _I'm not bothering, right?_

Catsy: _Of course not. Come in._

Like a king's entrance to his castle, Frisk enters the room, where he sees Zane, Zoe, and Red sitting on the couch. They look at Frisk, which makes Frisk get even more uncomfortable, because Frisk is a little bit introverted.

Catsy: _Frisk, these are my friends._ (talking to Zane, Zoe and Red) _Hey, could you guys come here to greet Frisk?_

Zane, Zoe, and Red get up from the couch to greet Frisk.

Catsy: _This is Zoe Baldwin. Zoe, this is Frisk._

Zoe is very nervous because she is meeting Frisk, the hero of the monsters. She tries her best not to look nervous and trembling with anxiety.

Zoe: _Uh... "ice" to... uh ... meet you, uh... Frisk... _(shakes Frisk's hand)

Frisk: (shakes Zoe's hands) _Nice to meet you, Zoe Baldwin._

Zoe: _Just call me Zoe, uh... Frisk..._ (let go of Frisk's hand)

Catsy: _Well, this skeleton here is Red Fell. Just call him Red. Red, this is Frisk._

Red: (shakes Frisk's and) _Wassup, boi? How you doin'?_

Frisk: (shakes Red's hand) _Nice to meet you, Red._ (let go of Red's hand)

Catsy: _And finally, this is Zane. Zane, this is Frisk._

Zane gives Frisk a handshake, without saying a word.

Frisk: (shakes hands with Zane) _Nice to meet you, Zane._

The moment Frisk shakes Zane's hand, Zane's eyes begin to glow. In a second, Zane's body shines and changes shape in a millisecond. He was no longer in his normal goat and dragon hybrid form, now he is in Frisk's form. Frisk releases Zane's hand and gets jumpscared.

Frisk: (startled) _What the?!_

Zoe: _Zane! Don't jumpscare Frisk!_

Zane: (imitating Frisk's voice) _Howdy! I am Frisk Dremmurr. How are you doing?_

Catsy: (talking to Zane) _Zane, stop it! _(talking to Frisk) _I forgot to tell you about that, Frisk. Zane is a shapeshifter. He can switch the shape of his body._

Zane: (shows tail) _Well... my tail is the only thing that doesn't shape-shift with me._

Frisk: (amazed) _That's cool! Can you shape-shift into anything?_

Zane: _Well, yes! Look that. Now I'm you..._ (clicks his fingers and shape-shifts into Catsy's form) ..._and now I'm Catsy!_ (looks at Catsy) _Hey, Catsy!_

Catsy: _Zane... don't you dare..._

Zane: (shakes his breasts using his hands) _Yes, I do dare!_ (stops and starts to laugh)

Red and Frisk starts to laugh out loud.

Zoe: _What an old joke._

Zane: _Anyway... I'm Catsy now..._ (clicks his fingers and disappears)

Frisk and Catsy are confused, because Zane had disappeared after snapping his fingers. It was like a magic trick, but that wasn't one of Zane's powers.

Zane: _Dawn here!_

Frisk and Catsy look down, seeing Zane in form of a Temmie.

Zane: _Naw Im a Temmie!_

Catsy: _I gotta admit, you're very cute in this form._

Zane: _Tank u! _(blushes) _Well, I tink dats enoug. _(shape-shifts back to his original form) _See?_

Frisk: (still amazed) _Wow! That's so cool! I never saw a monster like that!_

Catty comes out of the kitchen and walks toward the living room, where Frisk, Catsy and the others are having a conversation.

Catty: _Hi, daughter. Hi, guys._

Everyone except Catsy and Frisk: _Hi, Mrs. Catherson._

Catsy: _Hi, mom!_

Catty: (looks at Frisk) _Hello, Frisk! It's so good to see you again!_

Frisk: _Yes. Since the Mettaton Resort. Where you were selling junk with Bratty. It seems like it was just yesterday when we met._

Just then, two other monsters in form of cats appear from the kitchen, walking toward the living room.

Katson: _Hello, everyone._

Catsy: _Hi, dad!_

Frisk: _"Dad"?_

Catsy: _This is my father. And the other is my younger brother, Bobkat._

Bobkat: _Is this Frisk?_

Frisk: _Yes, it is I. Hello, Mr. Catherson and Bobkat..._ (whispers in Catsy's ear) _Does your family like cat puns in their names that much?_

Catsy: (whispering to Frisk) (chuckles) _Don't take it too seriously._

Frisk: (whispering) _I didn't know you had a brother._

Catsy: (whispering) _He's three years younger than me._

Katson: _Well, you're the hero of monsters, aren't you? And you're President Asgore's ambassador?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Katson: _You are kind of young to be the Monster's Government ambassador._

Frisk: _Well... you're right, but I'm the ambassador, believe it or not._

Katson: _Well... welcome to our house, Frisk. It's an honor to have you here._

Catty: _Well, I'm here to let you know there's food in the fridge, you can eat whatever you want. Su casa es mi casa. Me and Katson are going to solve some stuff, Bobkat will be here with you. We will not be away for too long._

Catsy: _Alright, mom._

Katson: _And close the door when we leave._

Catsy: _Alright, dad._

Catty: _Okay, fine. Bye, guys!_

Catty and Katson open the door and leave. The sound of the car outside echoes around the house, marking the departure of Catsy's relatives. Catsy, Frisk and the others stay in the house, where they are alone to chat. Well, when I said "alone", I meant "ready for a meeting between friends". Bobkat sits on the couch next to Zane and Zoe, where they are waiting for a conversation.

Catsy: _Brother, won't you greet Frisk?_

Bobkat: _Oh, yes. _(gets up from the couch and walks towards Frisk, Bobkat gives Frisk a handshake) _Nice to meet you, Frisk._

Frisk: (shakes Bobkat's hands) _Nice to meet you, Bob._ (releases Bobkat's hand)

Bobkat returns to the couch. Frisk and Catsy sit on the other couch, ready to start a conversation.

Zane: _Frisk. I've heard that since you are the hero of monsters, you have defeated several warlords in the Underground. Is that true?_

Frisk: _I guess so._

Zane: _I don't believe it._

Frisk: _Well, I'm here, aren't I? If I had not defeated the "warlords", I would only be here if I was a ghost, like Napstablook._

Zane: _Well, what I meant is, I don't believe a child has beaten someone like Asgore._

Frisk: _Well, if you don't believe it, that's your business._

Zane: _I want to see your "strength" now._

Frisk: _What are you talking about?_

Catsy: _Wait a minute… you want to fight Frisk?_

Zane: _Yes._

Zoe: _What?!_

Zane: _Do you accept?_

Frisk: _Zane... I never fought with someone in the Underground. Everyone with whom I went into battle with I simply just talked my way out of the battle. I never spilled monster blood._

Zane: _Either way, I challenge you._

Frisk: _Zane... I don't want to hurt you. Or hurt me._

Zane: _No. I challenge you._

Frisk: _Zane..._

Bobkat: _Frisk, when the cards are on the table, you'll have to bet anything, even your life. And I want to see a little bit of blood spilling._

Catsy: _Brother!_

Zoe: _Frisk, don't do this!_

Frisk: _Zoe, I'm not afraid of him._

Zane: _So why don't you take the challenge?_

Catsy: _You won't..._

Frisk: _Can't we solve it some other way? Like in an arm wrestling?_

Zane: _No. It's going to be a mano-a-mano fight._

Frisk: (long sigh) _Okay… I accept..._

Catsy and Zoe: _What?!_

Catsy: _Frisk, please!_

Zane: _Okey-dokey. Catsy, take us to the backyard, where Frisk and I fight._

Catsy: _Oh, my God... okay. Let's go._

Frisk and the others follow Catsy into the backyard, where Frisk and Zane would duel. Catsy and Zoe are afraid of what would happen at the end of the fight, but it was no use convincing Frisk and Zane not to fight. The fight was going to be a huge problem, but now all they could do was just watch and pray that nothing wrong happens.

Everyone arrives in the yard, where the duel would take place. Like a gladiatorial duel, the only thing to do was just watch and watch the bloodthirsty battle take place.

Zane: _Are you ready, Frisk?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Zoe: _I'm afraid of what will happen._

Red: _I bet 10 bucks on Zane._

Bobkat: _Well, what could "paw"ssibly go wrong?_

Catsy: _Let's see what is going to happen next…_

Zane: _Let's do it!_

(flashback) The battle begins!

*Zane is looking at Frisk. He is preparing for the attack.

*Frisk chooses to **ACT. **Frisk decides to **CHECK** Zane.

***INFO: **Zane: LV 7. Attack: 25. Defense: 14. Zane is a monster capable of shapeshifting into any living being.

Zane: _I'll show you all my skills._ (Zane's hands begin to glow) _Remember Toriel's fire? He came back to haunt you._

*Zane throws the fireballs towards Frisk. The fireballs are in a zigzagged pattern. Frisk manages to dodge the fireballs.

*Frisk chooses to **ACT**.

*Frisk says he doesn't want to fight Zane.

*...

*Zane has ignored Frisk's warning.

Zane: _Get ready to cut yourself!_

*Zane sticks his sharp tail on the floor, it pops out of the ground as if thrown off the ground, just like a bullet coming out of a pistol. Frisk takes damage from the first attack, because this attack is new to Frisk, but Frisk manages to dodge the rest of the attacks. Frisk loses 3% of HP.

Zane: _Stop being such a pussycat, Frisk! Fight me!_

*Frisk chooses **MERCY**.

*Frisk shows mercy towards Zane.

*...

*But Zane's name wasn't yellow...

Zane: _Since you won't fight me, I'll cut you._

*Zane wiggles the blade of his tail, creating a sharp wind. Frisk can't deflect this attack. Frisk loses 14% of HP.

*Frisk chooses to use an **ITEM**.

*Frisk chooses the **'DOG**.

*Frisk eats the **'DOG**. Frisk recovers 10% HP.

Catsy: _Frisk! You can do it!_

Zoe: _This was a bad idea._

*Catsy's words of encouragement fill Frisk with **DETERMINATION**.

Zane: _Be quiet! Frisk! Didn't you beat Undyne? Where is the strength that you used to defeat her?_

Frisk: _I just kept talking to her and deflecting her attacks! I didn't even hit her! Well... only on our "date"..._

Catsy: _Wait a minute. "Date"? You've had a date with Undyne?_

Frisk: _I'll explain it later._

Zane: _Well... fight! Dialog won't save you!_

*Zane uses a combination of his sharp tail and fire to create a fiery wind. Frisk manages to deflect this attack, but slightly gets hit. Frisk loses 1% of HP.

Frisk: (angry) _Enough of this! If I have to hurt you, so be it!_

* Frisk chooses to **FIGHT**.

*Frisk rushes at Zane and uses a flying kick, in an attempt to hit Zane.

*However, Zane shapeshifts into a ghost. Frisk crosses Zane's body. Frisk falls to the floor.

Zane: (returns to his original form) _Did you forget that I'm a shapeshifter?_

*Zane shapeshifts into a Minotaur. Zane runs towards Frisk, ready to hit Frisk with his horns. Frisk dodges the attack and Zane hits his head on the wall. Zane is stunned.

*Frisk chooses to **FIGHT**.

*Frisk kicks Zane in the back, knocking him to the floor. Zane gets up.

Zane: _I'll show you the true power of a shapeshifter!_

Frisk: _Then hit me with all you've got! I can take it!_

*Zane gets on all fours and his body starts to glow. Zane's body gets more mass and size. Zane turns into a huge dragon. Zane roars toward Frisk. The sound of the roar echoes through the entire neighborhood.

Frisk: _Wow! What a stank breath!_

Zane: _Oh. I'm sorry. I haven't brushed my teeth this morning._

Zoe: _You've said that in the last two weeks! When are you going to brush your teeth, Zane?!_

Zane: _Quiet, Zoe! Let's continue!_

*Zane flies up to the sky and falls at full speed. Frisk manages to dodge the attack; but falls down due to the earthquake that occurred when Zane hit the ground.

*Frisk chooses to **ACT**.

*Frisk shouts: _Zane! Stop with this fucking bullshit right now!_

*...

*Zane has ignored Frisk's warning.

Zane: _I want to see you defeat this dragon now!_

*Zane flaps his wings like a clap. The air hits Frisk, knocking him to a wall. Frisk loses 10% of HP.

Catsy: _Frisk! Zane, stop it! You will kill Frisk!_

Bobkat: _Shouldn't we call 911 right now?_

Zoe: _Zane "King of Nothing"! You will stop that right now!_

Red: _Dude! You will kill Frisk! Stop this!_

*Zane has ignored the warnings from Frisk's friends.

*Frisk gets up, his body is covered in bruises. Frisk takes something from his pocket.

*Frisk chooses to **FIGHT**.

*Zane runs toward Frisk, preparing for a horn attack.

*Frisk picks up a slingshot and with a lucky shot, he hits Zane's eye with the stone. Like David fighting Goliath. Zane loses 30% of HP. Zane shapeshifts to his normal form.

Zane: (covering the eye) _My eye! You bastard!_

Frisk: _Didn't you want me to fight?_

Zane: _Very well. Take this!_

*Zane's head begins to glow. It shapeshifts into a cube, similar to a television. Frisk is confused. Zane makes a very high-pitched static sound that makes everyone cover their ears in pure pain. Frisk is not damaged, but his ears start to hurt real badly.

* Frisk chooses to **ACT**.

* Frisk walks towards Zane.

* Zane makes his head show multiple flashes of color. Frisk closes his eyes, afraid of suffering a seizure. Frisk continues walking towards Zane.

* Frisk chooses to **FIGHT**.

*Frisk knocks Zane down and starts stomping Zane's head. Zane loses 40% HP.

*Zane throws Frisk away from him and shapeshifts his head to its original form.

Zane: (angry) _You motherfucker! You are trying to kill me!_ _**YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!**_

*Zane has activated the **RAGE MODE**. Zane's teeth turn sharper, his nails grow and his mouth splits into three tentacles with a huge tongue. Zane has now a huge bloodlust.

*Zane wants to drink Frisk's blood.

Frisk: _What the hell has happened to Zane?_

Catsy: _No! Boys, stop that!_ (grabs Zane)

*Zane throws Catsy at a wall.

Frisk: _Catsy! Zane, what have you done?!_

Zoe: _That's not Zane! That's a serial killer!_

*Zane lets out a huge shriek and runs toward Frisk.

*Frisk tries to kick Zane, but Zane grabs Frisk's foot and throws Frisk into a wall.

*Zane runs towards Frisk.

Red: _Zane! No! Don't do something that you will later regret!_

*Zane has ignored Red's warning.

Zoe: (helping Catsy to get up) _Guys, do something! Zane's going to kill Frisk!_

*Bobkat puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a fishing knife.

Bobkat: _Frisk! Use this!_

*Bobkat throws the fishing knife at Frisk.

*Frisk picks the knife.

*Zane is approaching Frisk, screaming like a maniac.

*Frisk chooses to **FIGHT**.

*****Frisk sticks the knife in Zane's heart.

*Zane stops running and screaming.

*…

*Zane begins to bleed.

*Zane grunts in pain.

*…

*Frisk releases the knife.

*…

*Zane loses 99% of HP.

*…

*Zane falls to the ground, defeated.

***ZANE WAS DEFEATED.**

***FRISK WON 0 EXP AND 0 $.**

(flashback) The battle is over!

Frisk runs towards Zane. Zane has the knife stuck in his heart. The mark of the wound is bleeding, it's a hemorrhage. Frisk is very desperate, because although Frisk had won the battle, he had stabbed Zane, his new friend.

Frisk: (desperate) _No! No! No! __Guys! Help me!_

Catsy, Bobkat, Zoe and Red run towards Frisk. They kneel before Zane's body.

Catsy: (desperate) _**WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_

Frisk: _I... I didn't mean to do that... It was an accident!_

Red: (screaming) _**YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!**_

Frisk: _Boyfriend?_

Zoe: _Zane is bisexual._

Catsy: _What do we do now?!_

Bobkat: _Call 911! Now!_

After Bobkat recites those words, Zane stops breathing. Zane's body turns dust. Zane is dead. The dust of Zane's body passes through his clothes and flies through the air. Everyone is desperate, Frisk had killed Zane by accident. A homicide. Everyone starts crying because of the death of Zane.

But then, the unexpected happens.

The dust of Zane's body combines into a form, the dust takes shape, forming Zane's body. After forming the body, Zane appears, alive!

Zane: _Boo!_

Everyone is scared and screams, Zane had died, how was he there, alive as if nothing has happened?

Zoe: _Is it you, or is it just a ghost?_

Zane: (laughing out loud) _Trick-a-roo! I fooled all of you!_

Frisk: (confused) _What? But I... I killed you!_

Zane: _No, you didn't! When I am in Rage Mode, I survive any injury. The knife didn't kill me. And, did you forget that I'm a shapeshifter?_

Red: _Did you just shapeshifted into dust?_

Zane: _Yes! What a great jumpscare I made! _(starts to laugh)

Red: (gets up and grabs Zane) _**YOU-SON-OF-A-BITCH! DON'T SCARE LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!**_

Catsy: _Guys! Calm down! The important is that he is fine._

Zane: _Yes. And Frisk. Congratulations. You are as strong as everyone says._

Frisk: _Uh... thanks... Zane._

Catsy: _Anyway, guys. Let's go home, eat some food and forget about this?_

Red: (releases Zane) _Yeah. I think it's a good idea._

Bobkat: _And Zane, put on your clothes! You're naked!_

Zane: _Oh, yeah!_ (laughs and picks up his clothes. Zane puts them on)

Catsy: _Very well... let's go!_

Frisk, Catsy and Zane walk back home. Even after that traumatic experience, Frisk had now managed to join a new group of friends, but this time, friends from school. This accomplishment, though it was achieved by great despair, resulted in a great achievement.

Joining Catsy's group of friends from school fills Frisk with **DETERMINATION**.

_End of the chapter seven..._


	8. Le grand amour

On the next day, in the airport…

A few minutes ago, Frisk, Asgore, and Tom had arrived at the airport, ready to return back home. But the happiness of such an occasion was not present in that moment. This happiness was always present when Frisk and Asgore returned home after a tiring work trip, where they were eager to return home and see their beloved friends again, especially to Frisk, where he would see Catsy again, his beloved wife.

But this happiness had been replaced by despair. Frisk's despair was increasing as fast as light traveling through the vacuum of space. Frisk was still imagining the horrible things that could be happening to his dear wife.

But one question was tormenting Frisk's mind. What did Flowey want with Catsy? Frisk couldn't think of a single reason why Flowey would have done that. The only plausible reason would be to torment Frisk, like in the Underground days where Flowey tormented Frisk in his adventure.

Frisk and Asgore are sitting in their chairs, waiting for the plane to arrive, so that they could return home and try to understand what happened to Catsy. Frisk is quiet. Although he didn't look desperate, Asgore could see that Frisk was slowly losing all of his hopes. Red was right. Frisk had lost his wife and found out about it in the most uncomfortable way as possible.

Asgore decides to try to start a conversation with Frisk, so that he could try to "break the ice".

Asgore: _Uh... well, Frisk... are you excited to go back home?_

Frisk doesn't answer. Frisk is staring at the floor, emotionless.

Asgore: _I know how you feel. I was also desperate when Toriel abandoned me. But I know it was all my fault, because I was consumed by my emotions. But it's not your fault that Catsy's missing, Frisk._

Frisk still does not respond. Frisk is breathing slowly, as if he is trying to meditate.

Asgore: _I know we'll find her. I promise that she is fine._

Frisk does not answer. Asgore is slightly annoyed.

Tom: _I dink dat he doesnt want two talk._

Asgore: _Well, you know where to find me. One more thing, why were you screaming alone in the apartment?_

Frisk: (whispering) _Why does it matter?_

Tom: _Bekaus youre gettin fatter!_

Asgore:_ Huh?_

Frisk: _I do not want to talk, Asgore._

Asgore: _Okay. I'm sorry._ (long silence of 20 seconds) _What will you do when you get back home?_

Frisk: _I'll solve this problem with Catsy. Now leave me be._

Asgore: _But-_

Frisk: _Asgore. I know you want to chit-chat more, but I'm not in the right mood now._

Asgore: _I'm sorry._

Speaker: _The plane to New Snowdin has just arrived. Everyone who's attending this flight, please come to the lobby._

Frisk: (gets up and takes Tom's transport cage) _Come on._

Frisk, Asgore and Tom get up and walk to the plane. It's time to go back home. But for Frisk, despair and anger were about to turn the return home into a chaotic return. The beginning of chaos was over. Chaos has now begun.

Frisk, Asgore and Tom get in the plane. In a few minutes, the plane will take off, and they would finally be home. London is a beautiful place, but nothing could replace that common smell of your homeland. It's a strong smell that almost burns your nose, but it's a comfortable smell that makes you want to stay and never leave.

But now, Frisk had replaced his despair with anger. Hatred had consumed him. He was feeling a strong hatred because nobody has told him about Catsy's disappearance. They had lied to him. And his greatest enemy, Flowey, was with Catsy somewhere unknown and away from Frisk's watchful eyes, as when Rhea hid Zeus from Kronos on the island of Crete, a place away from Kronos' watchful eyes.

The plane took off. In a few hours Frisk and Asgore would be home, and Tom would see his new home for the first time. While they wait, Tom decides to sleep and Asgore decides to listen to some music while Frisk was just sitting on his seat, desperate and angry.

Five hours later, in New Snowdin, in Undyne's house…

Once again, everybody was together to begin the quest to Catsy's search. Everyone was waiting for Toriel to return with his work partner's minivan. Alphys had already got all the equipment needed to help find Catsy. Today would be the day when they would finally find a clue about Catsy's disappearance, and if they were lucky, find Catsy herself alive.

More people had joined in the search, such as Bobkat, Catsy's brother. Like Frisk, Bobkat was also desperate and angry about losing his dear sister. He was also imagining the worse that could be happening to his older sister, but Bobkat was still hoping they would find Catsy.

So far, the police have not yet found Catsy. Which seemed like a bad sign, but it could improve on the search, as there would be no reporters annoying Frisk on television.

Bobkat: _Where in the world is Toriel?_

Zane: _Calm down, man. She must be coming. I texted her and she said she's on her way._

Red: _Give him a break. After all, he lost his sister._

Bobkat: _What are you talking about, Red?! You're talking about Catsy like if she was dead!_

Red: _Well, there's the possibility that the kidnappers may have killed her and thrown her body into the sea in a plastic bag._

Bobkat: _Undyne._

Undyne: _Yes, Bobkat?_

Bobkat: _Can you break the bones of this skeleton before I do it myself?_

Zane: (stands in front of Red) _If you hurt my muffin you will suffer my wrath!_

Red: _I can handle him myself._

Bobkat: _You better stop this or else-_

Zoe: _You three stop! We are here to solve a problem, not to create another one!_

Monster Kid:_ Let's not create a confusion, Bobkat. And Red, stop with this nonsense!_

Undyne: _Because the only one who makes stupid nonsense around here is you, isn't it?_

Monster Kid: _Exactly- What?!_

Papyrus: _You're wrong, Undyne! Only my brother does pokes for no reason!_

Sans: _She said "jokes," not "pokes," Papy._

Papyrus: _Anyway!_

Alphys: _Guys, let's try to focus on the main objective, please?_

Then, a car horn blows throughout the house. These horns indicate Toriel's arrival, which marked the beginning of the mission for Catsy's search. Would the chaos now end? Possibly. Because if they found Catsy before Frisk returned, probably everything would work out. But it still wouldn't change the fact that Frisk would be very angry with them.

But everybody knew that Frisk is not a genocide. He was always a pacifist person. But anger resides in the soul of any human. Even the calmest of them.

Wrath. A deadly sin. A feeling that all living beings feels. This feeling is very common, it started as a way to protect yourself, but with each passing decade, wrath evolved along with all the living beings. Wrath has become a way of spreading evil, where everyone uses anger to destroy all that he or she sees. Everyone has a murderous rage trapped in their soul that can be activated by the right incident. However, wrath can be used to protect, although it is rarely used for this purpose.

Alphys: _It must be Toriel. I'll open the door._

Alphys grabs the doorknob and opens the door. On the other side was a white minivan, and Toriel was driving it.

Zane: _She has arrived! Finally!_

Bobkat: _Toriel, why did you take so long?_

Toriel: _It's because Marcos was recharging the minivan battery, but now, I'm here. And this thing has enough charge to go the Mount Ebbott Natural Park._

Alphys: _Well, I already have the equipment here, so there's nothing more stopping us from progressing, right?_

Sans: _No._

Alphys: _Great. It's now or never, guys!_

Papyrus: _Wait, Alphys. Does Sans need to go with us?_

Sans: _And why wouldn't I?_

Papyrus: _It's because every time we go on a road trip, you say so many bad jokes it makes me want to jump out of the car._

Zoe: _Gentlemen, if you're finished wasting time, we have a job to do. Turn on the minivan, Toriel. Take us to the Mount Ebbott National Park._

Zane: _Shotgun!_

Red: _Why are you taking shotgun?_

Zane: _Because this minivan got just two seats._

Toriel:_ No. It has four seats._

Zane: _But stop with this- what the heck?!_

Undyne: (wielding a shotgun) _I found a shotgun, Zane! And I want the front seat! _(pumps the shotgun)

Monster Kid: (runs and hides behind the minivan) _Where did she get that shotgun?! Undyne, if that's because of what I did at Catsy's house, please, bury the past! Please, I'm too young to die!_

Alphys: _Undyne, put this shotgun away._

Undyne: _No. I'll take it in case we need to use a shotgun._

Zoe: _In what occasion would we need a shotgun, Undyne?_

Red: _Are you going to hunt?_

Undyne: _No, punk! Just in case I find the kidnapper. And don't worry, I have a license to carry guns._

Monster Kid: _"License to carry weapons". I don't like the way that sounded._

Undyne: _Say what?_

Monster Kid: _You're not going to kill me, are you?_

Undyne: _No, punk. Why would I kill you?_

Zoe: _Forget about it. Let's go!_

Everybody gets into the minivan and makes a road trip towards the Mount Ebbott Natural Park, where they would find clues about Catsy's whereabouts. Even with the possibility of Frisk returning, they still hoped to find Catsy.

A few minutes later, in the Mount Ebbott National Park…

After several minutes in the hot, stuffy minivan, everybody arrives at Mount Ebbott Natural Park. After the monsters returned to the surface, Asgore turned Mount Ebbott into a natural park a tourist and historical spot. It was there where Frisk began his adventure, where the place was a failure in the magical barrier that trapped the monsters underground, where anything that fell into the hole was trapped in the hostile underground world during King Bergentrückung Asgore's rule.

Everybody gets out of the car and prepares for Catsy's search. Alphys picks up his gear. A search plan is being built.

Alphys: _We'll split into groups of two. This place is huge._

Red: _Just be careful not to get lost in this forest._

Alphys: _This forest is not that huge. There are signs to guide us in this forest. Each one will split into groups of two. I'm going with Undyne._

Red: _I'm going with Zane._

Monster Kid: _Of course, because they are both beautiful couples._

Undyne: _What did you just say?_

Zane: _Monster Kid, you go with Toriel._

Monster Kid: _Why am I going with her?_

Zane: _Guys, let's not create a confusion, please._

Zoe: _I'm going with Bobkat._

Papyrus: _Looks like there's only two left: Sans and me._

Sans: _Great. Let's go._

Alphys: _Wait. Take these._ (picks up 4 cameras and flashlights)

Papyrus: _What is this?_

Alphys: _These cameras are called the_ _"Seek Thermal Camera." You plug them into your phone like so and it becomes a thermal camera. We can use these thermal cameras to find Catsy. And take this._ (picks up three metal detectors) _We can use these metal detectors to find clues. And use these laces of various colors to mark your territories._

Bobkat: _Right. Let's split._

Everybody takes the equipment and splits up. The search has begun. Like a dog sniffing for food, they were all "sniffing" for clues. Each pair is marking their territory with the ribbon laces. Although some are a bit skeptical about finding clues in the woods, there was still hope of finding Catsy.

**Meanwhile…**

Zane: _Muffin._

Red: _Yes, Zane?_

Zane: _Do you really think Catsy is dead?_

Red: _How am I going to "think" that's correct? I don't even know how she is._

Zane: _It's just because you keep saying that she could be dead, like you told Bobkat. You are being very pessimistic._

Red: _But you are wrong. I am realistic. In each kidnapping, there is a possibility that the kidnapped person is either killed or injured. And in the case of Catsy, who is a woman, it may have the possibility that Catsy was raped._

Zane: _Red, this is too much realism._

Red: _I believe in the statistics. And they are never wrong._

Zane: _And are you going to say now that every time I breathe, a Chinese dude dies?_

Red: _That's also a statistic._

Zane:_ Red, but if we don't find Catsy, what do we do? Emphasis on "what if"._

Red: _Well, you're a shapeshifter, aren't you?_

Zane: _Yes, I am. Why_? (5 second silence) _Oh no! I will never do that! I am bisexual, but I feel no love towards Frisk!_

Red: _You won't fall in love with Frisk, idiot. You'll only disguise herself until we find her._

Zane: _Even if I wanted to, when Frisk sees my tail, he'd find out that I'm not Catsy._

Red: (looks at a tree with a blue-ribbon lace) _We're in the Papyrus and Sans zone. Let's turn around._

**Meanwhile…**

Alphys: (looking through thermal camera) _So far, no sign of Catsy, just animals._

Undyne: _I think she might be in the same place where that hole where Frisk fell is._

Alphys: _Unlikely. Asgore closed that cave to prevent any accidents that might occur if someone fell there. Remember that now the Underground is abandoned and full of ghost towns._

Undyne: _But you know how bad guys are, don't you? They are crazy, crackheads, who like to break the rules._

Alphys: _That makes sense. Let's go there._

Undyne: _Do you remember where the cave is?_

Alphys: _Yes, I do._ (picks up a compass) _It's in the north. Follow me._

**Meanwhile…**

Bobkat: _I hope Catsy's okay._

Zoe: _Wow. This camera makes me feel like The Predator._

Bobkat: _Zoe. What if we don't find Catsy?_

Zoe: _We'll find her, Bobkat. Do not worry. I'm more concerned about the fact that Frisk probably saw the news about her disappearance. He won't be a genocide, but he'll be furious that we haven't told him the truth._

Bobkat: _I agree, but we can do nothing about it. Catsy is famous, so, the news about her disappearance must have reached the English television. And Frisk will be furious like an angry cat. No pun intended._

Zoe: _What do you mean? I didn't understand that._

Bobkat: _Let's focus on finding Catsy._

Zoe: _Exactly. Let's continue._

**Meanwhile…**

Papyrus: _This metal detector and thermal camera are amazing! It makes me feel like we're archaeologists!_

Sans: _And we are searching for bones?_

Papyrus: _I'm not searching corpses!_

Sans: _This camera is kind of weird. Everything is blue and orange. How I will be able to see anything with something like this?_

Papyrus: _I think all that is hot is orange. But is Catsy hot for this camera?_

Sans: _I don't know..._ (looks ahead) _Are those Zane and Red?_

Zane: _Sans?_

Papyrus: _You are in our territory!_

Red: (points to a tree with a red-ribbon lace) _We're in Zoe and Bobkat's zone._

Sans: _Let's get together. We have to find Catsy._

Red: _We should cover territory separately, not together. Thus, we cover more territory._

Sans: _Don't use math, Red. I'm too lazy for math._

Zane: (whispers) _You don't say…_

Sans: _Yes, I do say. You guys are "cracking your skulls". Hehehe…_

Papyrus: _Sans!_

Red: _Guys, let's focus on the investigation-_ (looks at a weird-looking object near a tree) _What's that over there?_

Papyrus, Zane and Sans look at the tree Red is pointing to. They see something looking like someone dressed in torn jeans and lying on the tree.

Could it be?

Zane: _What is that?_

Papyrus: _Could it be?_

Sans: _Let's go!_

Zane, Papyrus, Sans and Red run towards the tree, desperate and curious about what might be lying on the tree. Is it Catsy?

As they approach the tree, they notice more details of the object or being lying on the tree. With each inch approaching, they see more detail until they are sure about what that object was.

It's Catsy! She is lying on the tree!

Papyrus: _Catsy?_

Zane: _Catsy!_

Zane, Red, Papyrus, and Sans approach Catsy. Catsy is unharmed, but her fur is dirty, and she is unconscious. Is she dead?

Red: _Oh no. She is dead._

Papyrus hugs Zane and begins to cry.

Red: _What did I tell you, Zane? The statistics are never wrong._

Zane: _Calm down, Papyrus._

Sans: _Damn it! Damn it! What do we do now?!_

Red: _Zane?_

Zane: _I will never do that, Red._

Sans: _How are we going to tell this to Frisk?! He will kill us!_

Alphys: _What is going on here?_

Zane, Red and Sans look at Alphys and Undyne, who were approaching them like a summer breeze.

Undyne: _What are you doing on our territory?_

Red: _This is the territory of Zoe and Toriel._

Zane: _We found Catsy._

Red: _Only unfortunately, we found her too late._

Alphys: _What do you mean?_ (points the thermal camera at Catsy, showing a thermal image of her body) _She's not dead!_

All: _Huh?_

Alphys: _Her body is still hot!_ (runs to Catsy and rests her head on Catsy's chest)

Red: _You know that she's married, right?_

Alphys: _Wait, what?_

Red: _And she likes men. Get your head off her boobs._

Alphys:_ I'm checking her heartbeat, you moron. Her heart is still beating, and she is still breathing. She's fine! It's alive!_

Red: _But can she be hurt, or was she raped?_

Undyne: _Say what?! If the kidnapper did it, I'll blow his brains out!_

Alphys: (tries to lift Catsy) _Somebody help me, please! I can't lift her!_

Red: _She's not that fat, you're just weak._

Alphys: _Are you calling me fat?!_

Undyne: _You do Monster Kid type jokes. Let me lift Catsy._

Undyne walks over to Catsy and lifts her without any difficulty, as if Undyne is lifting a feather. Maybe it's because of Undyne's great strength.

Red: _Show-off._

Undyne: _Shut up!_

Alphys: (picks up his cell phone and makes a conference call to the rest of the group) _Guys, we found Catheline! Let's go back to the minivan!_

Minutes later, in Undyne's house…

Undyne puts Catsy on her bed, where she would put Catsy to rest. The others are desperate because even though they found Catsy, there was still the possibility that Frisk would be very angry that Catsy had disappeared. How would they explain Catsy's disappearance?

There was one more problem. They weren't sure Catsy was totally unharmed. She had been missing for several days and they had no proof that she was fine. Had she been hurt or raped, like how Red said?

But the important thing is that Catsy had been found. And we should always appreciate the little things.

Red: _Shouldn't we call 911?_

Bobkat: _For what purpose?_

Red: _She could be hurt._

Sans: _No. She's just dirty. This can be solved with a bath._

Red: _Yeah, but a bath can't solve... I don't know... punch marks? Bruises?_

Bobkat: (shouts) _Enough! Take her clothes off!_

Monster Kid: _What the heck?! She's your sister!_

Bobkat: _I only want to see if she has any bruises, Jack!_

Monster Kid: _Oh, okay._

Sans: _We'll not remove Catsy's clothes against her will._

Bobkat: _Then screw it! Zane! Help me take her shirt off!_

Zane: _For what reason?_

Bobkat: (shouts)_ Help me!_

Zane: _Alright. Calm down. Jeez._

Bobkat and Zane try to remove Catsy's shirt, but when they were lifting Catsy's shirt, they see something strange in Catsy's abdomen. It was a scar. That was weird. Catsy never had a scar on her abdomen. Was that a bruise done by the kidnappers?

Bobkat: _Where did that scar came from?_

Zane: _Oh no! Did they take off her kidney?!_

Alphys: _This is unlikely, Zane. The scar is located above her bowel and about the location of Catsy's uterus. That's odd... this scar doesn't look like a knife mark or any other sharp object. What resulted on that scar?_

Right now, Catsy begins to move. She is waking up.

Zane: _Catsy! She woke up!_

Catsy: (yawns) _What the..._

Toriel: (hugs Catsy) _My child! Are you alright? What happened? What they do to you?_

Catsy: _Toriel? Wait a minute... I'm in Undyne and Alphys' room?_

Alphys: _Toriel, let her go._

Toriel: (lets go of Catsy) _I'm sorry._

Bobkat: _Answer us, sister!_

Catsy: _Answer you about what?_

Alphys: _Catheline, what happened on those days where you disappeared?_

Catsy: _"Days where I disappeared"? What are you talking about?_

Undyne: _I don't know if you noticed, but you disappeared for six days. You don't remember anything?_

Catsy: _I just remember I was at my home. I was a little nauseous and decided to lie in bed. I fell asleep and suddenly, out of nowhere, I woke up here. What is going on?_

Zane: _Don't you remember anything besides that?_

Catsy: _No. Now, what am I doing here?_

Zoe: _We found you at Mount Ebbott Natural Park. You were unconscious. You disappeared for six days. We were very worried about you!_

Catsy: _How did I disappear? I don't remember that! And... Frisk! Is Frisk here?_

Zane: _Yeah... we have this other problem yet to solve._

Catsy: _What are you talking about?_

Zoe: _Frisk is not here. He is still in London._

Undyne: _He's probably already on the plane._

Catsy: _Does Frisk know I disappeared?_

Red:_ I think he knows. And there's going to be a good ol' genocide in here._

Just then the doorbell rings repeatedly, along with a knocking sound on the door. This knocking is very fast and strong, as if someone is really desperate to enter the house.

Undyne: _Who is the bastard who wants to break my bell and my door?_

Frisk: (screaming) _**OPEN THE DOOR NOW BEFORE KNOCK IT DOWN! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!**_

Red: _Talking about genocide and problem..._

Catsy: _Frisk?_

Frisk: (screaming) _**YOU GUYS NEED TO GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR IMMEDIATELY!**_

Asgore: _Frisk, calm down! That way they'll be afraid of you and won't open the door._

Toriel: _Asgore?_

Frisk: (screaming) _**I DON'T CARE! OPEN THIS DOOR!**_

Papyrus: _Now what?! What do we do?!_

Sans: _Frisk is not in a good mood. We'll have a "jaw"rring experience with him now!_

Papyrus: _Sans! Now is not a good time for your puns!_

Frisk: (screaming) _**I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE! AND IF YOU GUYS DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR, I WILL BREAK IT!**_

Asgore: _If you break the door, I'll knock your head back to your senses, Frisk!_

Zoe: _One of us will have to open the door. Who's going?_

Everyone is quiet.

Frisk: _**ONE…**_

Zoe: _You guys are a bunch of pussies!_

Frisk: _**TWO…**_

Zoe: _I'm going down the stairs and I'm opening the door! I'm not afraid of Frisk! And Asgore will keep him from punching me or us. Undyne! Give me the house keys!_

Undyne: (gives Zoe the keys) _Here._

Frisk: _**THREE!**_

Zoe: _Frisk! I will open the door!_

Frisk: (screaming) _**YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR AND EXPLAIN, ZOE BALDWIN!**_

Asgore: _Don't worry, Zoe! If he hurts you, I will break Frisk's neck!_

Frisk: _**SAY WHAT?!**_

Asgore: _Please, just open the door, Miss Baldwin._

Zoe descends the stairs slowly. With each step on the stairs, Frisk's anger increased, along with the fear of those in the house. Zoe was slightly scared because she didn't know how to explain to Frisk about Catsy's disappearance, and Frisk was consumed in a murderous rage. I'm not surprised by that. He did not know that Catsy had disappeared and found out about it by a television news and an encounter with an unwanted "friend".

The chaos had now begun.

Zoe opens the door. When she opens the door, she sees Frisk, angrier than ever.

Zoe: _Hi... Frisk..._

Frisk: (roars) _Hmmm..._

Zoe: _How was your trip to London? Was it fun?_

Frisk: _Do not try to mock me, Zoe._ _**WHERE'S CATSY?!**_

Zoe: _I don't know what you are talking about._

Frisk: _**YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHERE IS SHE?!**_

Zoe: (thinking) _**I better tell him the truth, because if he hears more lies, there will be corpses in this house.**_ (speaking) _She's here._

Frisk: _**WHERE?!**_

Zoe: (shouts) _**STOP SCREAMING AT MY FACE, YOU IDIOT!**_

Asgore: _Frisk. Stop yelling. If you keep shouting, we won't solve anything!_

Frisk: (sighs) _Okay... Where is she?_

Zoe: _She's in Undyne's room-_

Frisk: (enters the house and runs toward the stairs) _Catsy! I'm here!_

Zoe: _Watch out! The serial killer is going up the stairs!_

Red, desperate, closes the door as soon as possible. After he closes the door, Frisk begins to knock on it. Frisk was very desperate; and he wasn't with the right mood.

Frisk: (grabs the doorknob) _Open this door!_

Red: _Undyne! Whatever he does, protect us!_

Catsy: _Frisk! Open the door, Red!_

Red: _Catsy, can't you see how he's acting?! He will kill us if I open the door!_

Catsy: _He won't do this. Trust me. Open the door._

Red: (long sigh) _Alright... Here we go..._

Red releases the doorknob. Frisk opens the door quickly. After seeing Catsy, Frisk runs toward her and hugs Catsy. Frisk begins to cry. Frisk was happy to see his kitty-kitty once again, and it seemed that she was fine. Catsy hugs Frisk too. Catsy missed Frisk so much and was happy to see him again after this long trip. Although Frisk had gone on many business trips, she still hasn't gotten used to his absence during those periods.

Sans: (whispering) _Guys. Let's get out of the room so that they can talk, and let Frisk get calmer. All right?_

Everybody agrees. Everyone leaves the room, leaving Frisk and Catsy alone to talk and finally see each other after long six days of distance between each other.

Catsy: _Frisk... Don't cry. I am fine. Do not worry._

Frisk: (crying) _Catsy. You are fine. And that's what matters._

Catsy: _I know. I'm here now, and I will never leave you again. I promise._

Frisk: (crying) _I also promise I will never leave you. Are you ok, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _I am fine, don't worry. I missed you so much._

Frisk: (crying and begins to pet Catsy's head) _I missed you so much too. Thank God you are fine. I will never lose you again._ (kisses Catsy)

Catsy and Frisk kiss. This kiss indicated a new happiness, because after a moment of despair, everything was finally resolved. It is like a fairy tale. The "happily ever after" part seemed to make sense at that moment. The flame of love between Frisk Dreemurr and Catheline Catherson continues to burn. The chaos was over, now hope arose.

See Catsy, his beloved wife, once again, fills Frisk with **DETERMINATION**.

_End of the chapter eight..._


	9. Flame of love

Frisk and Catsy continue their kiss of love. The happiness of finally reuniting was like a blazing flame that filled Frisk and Catsy's bodies. The effects of love were occurring, adrenaline was running through Frisk and Catsy's veins, making their hearts pump their blood quickly, filling their bodies with warm blood that seemed to heat their bodies.

This is the flame of love. A fire that cannot be extinguished. A feeling that can overcome any evil present in a period of great stress.

The kiss goes on. As if Frisk and Catsy were transferring their love through lip contact.

Bobkat: _Hey. You two._

After hearing Bobkat's voice, Frisk and Catsy stop their kiss and look towards Bobkat, as if they had been startled after hearing the voice of Catsy's brother.

Bobkat: _Sorry for interrupting the mood there, but Alphys is calling you, sister._

Catsy: _Why?_

Bobkat: _She wants to take you to the hospital, to make sure you're all right._

Catsy: _But I'm fine!_

Bobkat: _Catheline Catherson, this is not a request. You have to go._

Catsy: (long sigh) _Okay. I'll go._

Bobkat leaves the room, coming down the stairs and meeting the rest of Frisk's friends in the living room, leaving Frisk and Catsy alone to talk about what just happened.

Frisk: _You're going, Catsy._

Catsy: _Frisk, I'm fine!_

Frisk: _Catsy, you disappeared for a week, you need to go to the hospital to make sure you're all right. I'm just concerned about your well-being._

Catsy: _I know. But-_

Frisk: _Are you afraid?_

Catsy: _No! It's just that I'm feeling fine! But Bobkat and Alphys are right. I have to make sure that I'm fine. Although I don't remember anything that happened to me for these past days._

Frisk: (puts his hand on Catsy's right cheek) _Of course. I just want you to be fine. I don't want you to have been hurt._

Catsy: (smiles) _I know. I'll go._

Frisk and Catsy hug each other and close their eyes. The expression of love and trust in Frisk and Catsy is transferred by this simple gesture: a hug.

Catsy: _Frisk._

Frisk: _Yes, my kitty-kitty?_

Catsy: _Can I tell you something?_

Frisk: _Yes. Of course._

Catsy: _It's a secret between you and me._

Frisk: _You can tell me. Don't worry about it._

Catsy: _Alright. I… I..._

Frisk: Yo_u?_

Unknown voice from behind Catsy: _Ah... What a touching moment we have here..._

Frisk opens his eyes, like an involuntary reflex. He looks startled behind Catsy's shoulders, like a lion watching his prey, ready for attack.

Flowey: _Howdy!_

Frisk gets scared and releases Catsy, screaming in the process. This scares Catsy, who looks at Frisk, confused. Frisk's scream has been short; and doesn't echo throughout the house. After Frisk screams, Flowey enters inside the floor, as if Flowey had been startled by Frisk's scream.

Catsy: _What happened, Frisk?_

Frisk remains confused after Flowey's appearance, but he tries to hide it, because Frisk didn't want to scare Catsy with the unexpected intruder.

Frisk: _Nothing. It was just a bee._

Catsy: (surprised) _A bee?!_ (looks around) _Frisk, I'm allergic to bee stings._

Frisk: _Calm down. It's gone._

Catsy: _Are you sure?_

Frisk: _I do._ (pets Catsy's head)

Catsy: (blushes) _Oh, Frisk. That way I'll get embarrassed._ (giggles)

Frisk: _Everything's fine. No need to worry._

Alphys: _Catheline! Come down! We gotta go!_

Frisk: _Well, we got to go._

Catsy: _But look how dirty I am! I need to take a shower._

Frisk: _You can take a shower now. I'll warn Alphys._

Catsy: _Okay. I won't take long. But I'm afraid that something has happened to me._

Frisk: _Calm down. If we're lucky, nothing bad will have happened to you. Go take your shower._

Catsy gets out of bed and walks toward the closet, where she would pick a towel and take a shower. Anxiety begins to grow among everyone present in the house. The chaos was over, and happiness could be about to end, because the smallest detail could bring chaos back. It was the beginning of another butterfly effect. Especially after the desperation of Frisk and his friends.  
Catsy's life could be at risk due to her disappearance, although this is purely theoretical.

Frisk: _Alphys! Catsy is going to take a shower before going to the hospital. Which towel should she use?_

Alphys: _There's a spare towel in the closet. It is green and striped. Catsy can use it._

Catsy: _Okay. Thank you, Alphys!_

Catsy picks the towel, enters the bathroom and closes the door, ready to take a shower, while Frisk prepares to go downstairs and wait for Catsy in the living room, but then, he hears the same mysterious voice coming from behind him.

Flowey: _Sorry if I interrupted the mood. I was enjoying it._

Flowey had returned to disturb Frisk. That seemed to be Flowey's favorite hobby, disturbing Frisk.

Frisk: _What do you want?_

Flowey: _You're very stressed, Frisk. You were calmer in your childhood days._

Frisk: _I said, "What do you want?" Answer me!_

Flowey: _I just wanted to congratulate you._

Frisk: _Congratulate me? Why?_

Flowey: _For finally finding Catheline. I can't even imagine the happiness you're feeling right now._

Frisk: _Of course. You psychopath. Why don't you just leave before the audience gets pissed off?_

Flowey: _Because you are not the one with control over the script. You do not know how this story will proceed, Frisk. There is no sense of heroism here._

Frisk: _You really like to disturb me, don't you? Since the days in the Underground. Can't you just let Catsy and I have at least one moment of peace and quiet? And... what did you do to her?! If you have done something to her, I will kill you!_

Flowey: _Are you going to go genocidal now, Frisk? I did nothing. Just had a friendly conversation with Catheline._

Frisk: _Don't you dare lie to me. What did you do?!_

Flowey: _I will answer this question in the form of a riddle._

Frisk: _Wait, what?_

Flowey: _What is the reason to exist?_

Frisk: _I asked a simple question!_

Flowey: _It's continuing your blood._

Frisk is confused and does not respond. Those four words left Frisk completely speechless. What did this phrase mean? "It's continuing your blood"… It's a plausible answer to Flowey's question, but it could mean several things. It is like a puzzle where only a piece was missing to complete the meaning of that sentence.

Flowey: _Think about what I told you, Frisk. Bye._

Flowey enters inside the floor and disappears. Frisk remains confused, wondering what Flowey meant about that answer accompanied by a question everyone has asked at least once in his or her life. Frisk remains speechless and confused. Frisk tries to ignore that unwanted encounter, but that question still haunted his head.

Frisk descends the stairs, where right now, everyone was waiting for Catsy to finish taking a shower and then go to the hospital, to find out if Catsy was well or not.

A few minutes later, in the hospital…

Catsy and Alphys are in a doctor's office, where the doctor is analyzing Catsy's body for any signs of injury, besides the scar on her abdomen. The doctor is a fox-shaped monster named Foxter, and he cautiously examines Catsy's body, looking for any injuries that might be present on her furry and beautiful body. Catsy is now wearing only her underwear, so that the doctor can look for any injury on Catsy's body. Although Catsy was a little bit embarrassed, she could hold on and let the doctor proceed with the treatment.

Dr. Foxter: _Well, there's no bruises on her. Something really impressive, actually._

Catsy: _Are you sure, doctor?_

Alphys: _Yes! Especially because she disappeared for several days! Are you sure she's not hurt, doctor?_

Dr. Foxter: _The only injury to her is this scar on her abdomen. The cut is not deep, it's just a cut on the skin layer. It must have been a scratch. But the wound is smooth and soft, it does not appear to have been made by a knife or any sharp object. It looks like a wound made by a spike, probably from a plant. But she's probably be fine. We just need to do some exams._

Catsy: _What kind of exams?_

Dr. Foxter: _We should first draw some of your blood, young lady. I'll be right back_. (leaves the office)

Catsy: _Damn it!_

Alphys: _What's wrong, Catsy?_

Catsy: _It's just that I have a needle phobia._

Alphys: _Aicmophobia, isn't it?_

Catsy: _What?_

Alphys: _"Aicmophobia" is the exaggerated fear of needles. This is normal, Catsy. Just try to be calm._

Catsy: _Just imagining the needle going into my vein gives me the creeps._

Alphys: _Well, that's kind of normal to someone at your age. 27 years old, isn't it?_

Catsy: _Yes._

Alphys: _Try to look away and also try to sing a song, because that helps to calm down. You can sing any song._

Catsy: _I'll try._

Dr. Foxter: (returns to the room with a tourniquet, a syringe, a bottle of alcohol gel and an armrest) _Okay, let's begin._

Catsy: (shivers) _Oh, my goodness._

Alphys: _Calm down. Just do it._

Dr. Foxter: _Sit in bed. Let's get started right now._

Catsy sits on the bed. Looking at the thin metal of that syringe makes all of her hair stiffen, because of a fear that haunted Catsy since a young age, and it was still haunting Catsy to her present age.

Phobia. An exaggerated or accentuated fear. A phobia can be caused by tragic events or by the very instincts that make us alive. Fear of the unknown has existed since the time of our ancestors, because they feared the world around them, where anything could kill or hurt them. The unknown makes us fear what might happen due to its unusual nature. And tragic events. The mind of a living being has madness stuck in its composition, but the right incident or accident can trigger the fear or insanity stuck in its mind. The trauma of the past can haunt us until the end of our lives. It is the curse of our minds: phobias.

Dr. Foxter picks Catsy's arm and puts it on the armrest. Although the armrest was made out of plastic, it was cold as metal. Dr. Foxter ties Catsy's arm using the tourniquet, which holds her bloodstream while Dr. Foxter rubs the cold alcohol gel into Catsy's vein area. The exam was about to begin. Catsy was shaking slightly; and she was trying her best to try stop shaking.

Dr. Foxter removes the needle shield from the syringe. He's ready to do the blood test on Catsy.

Dr. Foxter: (notices that Catsy is shaking slightly) _Be calm. The more you tremble with fear, the more it will hurt. I didn't expect a grown girl like you to be afraid of needles._

Alphys: _That's normal, doctor. Don't mock her._

Catsy: _Can't we start already?_

Dr. Foxter: _Okey-dokey._

Catsy: _Doctor, listen, I have to do something to stay calm. To prevent myself from fainting, I need to sing so I calm down. Can I sing?_

Dr. Foxter: _Oh, no problem. You can sing as much as you want._

Catsy: _Alright._

Dr. Foxter: _Get ready. When you start the first verse, I'll begin._

Catsy: (singing at a low volume) _"Every night in my dreams, I see you… I feel you… that's how I know that you will go on… Far across the distance… and space there's… between us… you have come to show that you will go on…"_

Dr. Foxter: (drawing Catsy's blood) _The Titanic song. I like this song. And you sing very well, just like Celiéne Lion-_

Catsy: (shouts, desperate) _**PLEASE JUST DRAW MY BLOOD, QUICK!**_

Dr. Foxter: _Ah! Excuse me!_ (removes the needle from Catsy's vein and covers the hole with a band-aid) _Sorry, I interrupted you. I shouldn't have commented._

Alphys: _But the important thing is that you have finished drawing her blood. When will the results be ready, Doctor?_

Dr. Foxter: _Well, in a week or so. But the results will reveal if there's anything wrong with this girl's body. Right now, she's fine. If she feels something wrong, take her to the hospital immediately._

Catsy: _So, can I leave now?_

Dr. Foxter: _Yes. But first..._ (writes the name of a medicine on a small sheet of paper) _... take this. (_gives the sheet to Alphys)

Alphys: _What's this?_

Dr. Foxter: _Antibiotic ointment. For this girl's scar. She should keep this scar disinfected and moist to avoid any possibility of infection. Get this medicine at the hospital pharmacy._ (talking to Catsy) _You'll be fine. Now you can put on your clothes and go home._

Catsy gets dressed and leaves the office with Alphys. Catsy was still feeling the feel of the cold, thin metal penetrating her vein, as if the needle was still stuck in her vein. The phobia haunted Catsy every time she got an injection, and that fear still haunted her even after the injection.

Frisk and Bobkat were sitting in the waiting room, worried about Catsy's well-being, as they had found Catsy again and they weren't sure that Catsy was totally fine.

After Alphys and Catsy leave the doctor's office, Frisk and Bobkat run toward them.

Bobkat: _Sis!_

Frisk: _Catsy! What did the doctor say?_

Alphys: _Catsy has no injuries, and we need to wait for the result of the blood test she just did to make sure she's fine. But at the moment, she's fine_

Frisk: (gasps) _Thank God!_ (hugs Catsy) _I said you would be fine, my kitty-kitty._

Bobkat: _She did a blood test in the doctor's office?_

Alphys: _Yes. Why?_

Bobkat: _That explains her scream._

Catsy: _Brother, don't mock me, okay?_

Asgore: _Frisk! Catheline!_

Asgore walks toward Frisk, Catsy and the others. Asgore is carrying two gift boxes, topped with colorful, flower-printed wrapping papers.

Catsy: _Hi, Asgore! How are you? I missed you._

Asgore: _Thank you, Catheline, I missed you too._

Bobkat: (looks at the gifts Asgore is carrying) _What about those gifts?_

Asgore: _Oh, yes. I know tomorrow is your birthday, Catheline, but I decided to bring these presents beforehand. One gift was Frisk I brought and the other was me who brought it._

Catsy: _Thank you, Frisk! Thank you, Asgore! Can I open them?_

Asgore: _Well, you can wait until tomorrow, but you can open them now. After all, they are your gifts. Hehehe..._

Voice coming from one of the presents: _fore hou much longer i need two stai here? i cant breathe in here!_

Catsy: _What was that?_

Asgore: _Nothing! It must have been a boy waiting for his turn to go to the doctor's office._

Voice coming from one of the presents: _get me out! da okixigen is runing out! im suffokayting!_

Asgore: (speaking at a low volume) _Shut your mouth! Preform as we agreed!_

Voice coming from one of the presents: _im dyeng! get me da hel outta here!_

Catsy, Alphys, Frisk, and Bobkat look at Asgore, confused about the voice coming from one of those present.

Asgore: (speaking at a low volume) _Congratulations. You spoiled the surprise, you idiot!_

Voice coming from one of the presents: _i dont uant two dye! im too young two dye! im just tree years old!_

Asgore: (gives Catsy the gift) _Take this gift, Catheline! Open it now!_

Catsy takes the gift, confused and eager to find out what's inside the gift. Catsy takes the wrapping paper out slowly and then opens the gift. After opening the gift box, Tom comes out of the box, desperate for air, because he was suffocating inside the gift box.

Tom: (breathing desperatly) _tank god! If i stayed one more second here, i would hav dyed!_

Catsy: (happy) _Oh, my God! It's a Temmie! He's so cute! _(hugs Tom)

Tom: (suffocating) _let me go! u're suffokayting me!_

Bobkat: _Sis! Let him go! You're suffocating him!_

Catsy: _Ah! I'm sorry!_ (releases Tom)

Asgore: _Frisk and I adopted him when we were in London; and we decided to bring him to you. His name is Thomas, but you can call him Tom._

Tom: _dats katsi?_

Frisk: _Yes, Tom._

Tom: _hoi, Katsi! im tom! noice two meet u!_

Catsy: (pets Tom) _He's so cute!_ (puts Tom in his arms and walks towards Asgore) _Thank you, Asgore._ (kisses Asgore's right cheek)

Asgore: _You're welcome, Catheline._

Catsy: (walks towards Frisk) _Thank you, Frisk._ (kisses Frisk's right cheek)

Frisk: (giggles) _You're welcome._

Tom: _and i? i dont get any kisses?_

Catsy: _You do, Tom. _(kisses Tom's forehead)

Tom: (blushes) _tank u._

Tom had now met Catsy. Tom had lived several years on the streets, sad and hungry, now he had Frisk and Catsy, who were now Tom's "father and mother". This joy of seeing an animal, in this case, a monster, being cleaned and sent to new families for a new chance in life is present among everyone present in that waiting room, not just Frisk e Catsy. Tom is so happy to have a family now. Tom was now a "child" of Frisk and Catsy.

Adopting Tom and welcoming him into the family fills Frisk with** DETERMINATION**.

Asgore: (gives Catsy the other gift) _Now this gift I bought at a gift shop in London. I think you'll like it._

Catsy takes the other gift and repeats the same opening process. The gift was a miniature clock of Big Ben, the largest clock in London.

Catsy: _How neato! Thank you, Asgore!_

Asgore: _You're welcome, Catheline._

Alphys: _Well, let's go home._

Frisk: _Yeah. Let's go._

Frisk and his friends leave the hospital, ready to return home. After a doctor's appointment full of revelations, now was the time to let happiness return and bring hopes and dreams to everyone.

Back to Frisk and Catsy's house…

Frisk, Catsy and Tom return to their home. Tom is ready to meet his new home. Frisk and Catsy put Tom on the floor, letting Tom walk around the house to familiarize himself with his new home, where he would live happily after several years of suffering on the streets of London.

Catsy: _Thanks for Tom, Frisk. Finally, I have a Temmie. I mean, we have a Temmie._

Frisk: _Yes. He will be like our child._

After Frisk recites those words, Catsy has goose bumps on her hair, as if she's freaked out after Frisk says that. But Frisk doesn't even notice Catsy's slight fright.

Catsy: _Uh... Frisk._

Frisk: _Yes?_

Catsy: _My birthday is going to be tomorrow; do you think there will be a surprise party?_

Frisk: _Probably._

Catsy: _And, Frisk. In two months, it will be our wedding anniversary. I was thinking, on our wedding anniversary, we could travel somewhere to celebrate._

Frisk: _But where?_

Catsy: _We could go to Hawaii. Visit your parents' house, and celebrate our wedding anniversary Hawaiian-style, as you must understand this very well. _(giggles)

Frisk: _Yeah. I would like to return to my homeland. See my parents again; and see Honolulu's beaches again. I miss these beaches so much, especially the parties we had there. It would be a good idea. Let's raise some money for our wedding anniversary and celebrate it on Honolulu's scorching beaches while dancing like Hawaiians._

Catsy: (laughs)_ Frisk, I don't know how to dance like a Hawaiian, with those straw skirts and listening to Ukelele songs._

Frisk: _I can teach you. But let's focus on that later. Tomorrow will be your birthday. 28 years of life. Happy birthday, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _Thank you, Frisk. My handsome Hawaiian native._ (giggles)

Frisk and Catsy hug and kiss again. Happiness had returned. Catsy was back, and tomorrow would be the celebration of her 28th birthday. All birthdays are a reason for celebration, and each one of them marks an advance in our earthly life. Although it is only a step ahead of falling dead on our grave, it is an achievement, by proceeding and acquiring a story, which will be told for future generations.

_End of the chapter nine..._


	10. Stress

The alarm clock on the bedside table of Frisk and Catsy's bedroom begins to play the annoying classic beep, marking the beginning of that cold, quiet morning. It's 5:40 AM, the sun was still rising from the west, releasing its rays of light, illuminating that region of the earth, signaling the beginning of another day.

Sun. A huge bright sphere composed of hydrogen and helium plasma, which is the center of the Solar System, where all the planets orbit it. Its rays of light illuminate and provide heat to other planets, including Earth, where every living being is dependent on its sunbeams to survive. The sun was harmful to Earth early in the life of planet Earth, where this planet was bombarded with poisonous radioactive sunbeams, but over time the Earth was able to protect itself with the ozone layer. These sunbeams give us life even though they are slowly killing us.

Frisk awakens to the annoying beep. Still a little bit tired, he turns off the alarm clock and yawns. The yawn is long, accompanied by him "stretching" to relax his muscles. Frisk looks to the side and sees that Catsy was still asleep, purring and relaxed. Today was her birthday, but it was also an ordinary workday, so she couldn't go on sleeping.

Frisk tries to wake Catsy, rocking her from side to side.

Frisk: _Catsy? My kitty-kitty, it's time to wake up. Today you need to get back to work._

Catsy is still sleeping. Catsy doesn't have a deep sleep, but she liked to sleep a lot. Like a cat, she was lazy. Well... not so much. She's not like Sans. When Catsy slept, it was hard to get her back up.

Frisk: _Catsy, wake up! Today's a workday! I don't want you to be late._

Catsy remains asleep, still purring and unconscious.

Frisk: (approaches his mouth to Catsy's ear) _Wake up now, Catheline Catherson Dreemurr._

After hearing Frisk's voice, Catsy awakens. Slowly opening her eyelids and yawning, she slowly recovers her energy and manages to get up, along with Frisk. Waking up on a cold morning was a bit unpleasant, but necessary because it was part of the routine. Although the routine was tiring, we always got used to the worst, didn't we? That sounded a little depressing, but we always have the strength to continue.

I got way off track of the history. Sorry, dear reader. I will proceed without further interruption.

Continuing, Catsy wakes up and looks directly at Frisk, seeing her husband also slowly regaining energy with her.

Catsy: ("stretching") _Good morning, Frisk._

Frisk: _Good morning, my kitty-kitty. Get up, you need to get back to work today, you haven't been to work in a long time, but you should get back early and not be late, because-_

Catsy: (looking at Frisk with a serious expression) _Frisk. It's 5:43 in the morning. I just need to get to the lab at 7:30 AM. I have a lot of time to spare. _(points to the half-open window) _And the sun is barely here. Calm down, okay?_

Frisk: _Yes. You're right. I just... just..._

Catsy: _Never mind, Frisk. Just forget about it. Let's get ready to go to work._

Frisk: _Yes. And! Today's your birthday._ (kisses Catsy's right cheek) _Happy birthday, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _Thank you, Frisk. It's ours. I'm getting older and older. I'm almost 30 years old…_

Frisk: _Don't be afraid of aging. There's no reason to worry about it. That's common. Now, let's go._

Frisk and Catsy get out of bed and start preparing to go to their respective jobs. Catsy grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She takes the usual towel: a green flower-patterned towel. Frisk goes down the stairs and starts preparing the breakfast, because no one works hungry, right?

Frisk breaks the eggs in a frying pan and pours their contents into the frying pan, where they begin to fry due to the heat of the hot metal. Accompanied with the eggs, Frisk adds bacon, sausage burgers and Swiss cheese to fry, thus cooking breakfast. Frisk puts the bread in the toaster to make French toast. Frisk is doing all this quickly, as if he's in a hurry, though it was early.

Catsy continues taking a hot shower slowly, as if she's on the same "autopilot". Water slowly falls on her body, wetting her purple fur that covers Catsy's body.

Uh... I shouldn't go into too much detail. Or should I?

Anyway, after finishing the shower, Catsy begins to dry herself with the towel, although her fur took longer to dry, she could simply dry them with a hair dryer. She picks up the hair dryer and activates it, releasing hot air into her body and evaporating most of the water from her fur while Frisk finishes cooking.

While Frisk is cooking, he notices something strange. His right arm starts shaking, he feels his arm go numb. Frisk ignores this strange feeling and continues to cook in a hurry. That feeling was not important. The important thing was to finish cooking and get to work right away. Frisk is cooking properly, although he felt he was cooking too slow.

Catsy comes out of the bathroom and goes to the wardrobe. She drops the towel (no dirty thoughts, huh, dear reader) and starts putting on her scientist's uniform, along with her lab coat. Catsy goes downstairs and sees Frisk in a hurry to stir the frying pan and cook the breakfast. Catsy puts her paw to her face, finding Frisk's haste a shameful bullshit.

Catsy: _Frisk._

Frisk: (replies, non-stop cooking) _Yes?_

Catsy: _Drop that frying pan right now. Let me cook._

Frisk: There's no need to. (picks up a loaf of an English muffin) _I appreciate your help, but I can do this by myself- _(accidentally drops the frying pan on the floor) _Oopsies._ (giggles nervously)

Catsy looks at Frisk with a serious expression again, she is finding Frisk's rush a freaking idiocy. Frisk was embarrassing himself with his exaggerated haste.

Frisk: _I'll get it._

When Frisk crouches down to pick up the pan, he leans in by placing his right hand on the still hot mouth of the stove. Frisk burns his hand, causing him to throw his hand up in an involuntary reflex. Frisk begins to scream a series of profanities due to the pain of the burn on his hand. Catsy closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh because this is going too far.

Catsy: (long sigh) _I warned you to let me cook, but because of your stupid rush, look what happened._

Frisk: (shaking his hand, feeling the pain of the burn) _Damn it!_ (moans in pain) _I'm- I'm fine! Do not worry!_

Catsy: _Go get some burn ointment in our bedroom. Now let me cook._

Frisk: _But you will get your clothes dirty!_

Catsy: _I can take off my lab coat. Now stop acting like a child and go get some ointment in your hand right now._

Frisk: _I don't need-_

Catsy: _Frisk... stop it. Please._

Frisk: (lowers his head) _Okay. I'm sorry, my kitty-kitty, I'm just a little bit anxious. I'm going to our bedroom now._

Frisk comes out of the kitchen and goes up the stairs, walking towards the bedroom. Catsy picks up the frying pan from the floor and puts it back on the stove, luckily the bacon didn't fell off the frying pan. Catsy hears the toaster beep and throw the toast up, Catsy walks towards the toaster and picks up the toast. Putting the toast on the plate, she starts to make the French toast.

Frisk enters the room and picks the burn ointment. His hand was still burning as he rubbed the cold ointment in his hand. The pain does not disappear completely but is tolerable for now. Frisk starts looking for a bandage; but he can't find one.

Frisk thinks about calling Catsy to ask her where the bandages were. Frisk keeps looking at his hand, where he's rubbing cold ointment on his red, swollen skin.

Mysterious voice: (shows a bandage swinging on a vine in front of Frisk) _Are you looking for this?_

Frisk: (picks up the bandage without noticing the vine) _Thank you._

Frisk begins to wrap the bandage around his hand, but then, he stops and notices something.

There was a vine in front of him. There was no one in the house but Frisk, Catsy, and Tom. There were no plants with vines in his house. And that vine looked... alive. Plants are living things, but that vine seemed to have a life of its own. That vine was still there, just still, but still fluent enough to look like a living being, not a mere plastic plant.

Frisk looks back and sees no one in the room. The vine was gone, as if it were never there. That looked like a situation straight out of a horror movie or a horrible creepypasta, all it needed was just a jumpscare. There was no real terror in the world as in a horror story.

But... was that something supernatural?

No. It couldn't be.

Frisk wasn't afraid, wasn't feeling a single chill and he wasn't feeling nervous. No single drop of sweat slipped on his face. Instead, Frisk felt angry because he knew who was responsible for that vine. It was a joke from a certain individual not friendly at all to Frisk.

Frisk: (wrapping the bandage around his right hand) _It's you again, isn't it? Bastard. Show up. Stop clowning around._

No answer. The room was quiet, the only noise present was the soft sounds of Catsy cooking in the kitchen below. Frisk is not relieved at all, because Frisk knew that this individual had not disappeared, he was just playing with Frisk's mind.

Frisk turns around slowly and looks into the mirror, where he sees only his reflection, something common. Frisk lowers his head and focuses his eyes on his hand, where he continued to wrap the white bandage in his hand. But in his peripheral vision he sees something yellow in the mirror. Frisk glances at the mirror and sees nothing in the mirror. Frisk lets out a light sigh, thinking he was crazy, because he was seeing random things in his peripheral vision.

Frisk keeps looking into the mirror. Mirrors are bizarre artifacts. It's a strange feeling to look at yourself in a square made of glass, and to know that this reflection mimicked each of our movements, as if it was trying to steal our place, trying to mimic all our movements. Perhaps that's why there exists a a mirror phobia.

As Frisk looks in the mirror, he sees a honeysunflower flower emerge from the wooden floor of Frisk's bedroom, like a zombie emerging from his grave. Frisk looks back quickly, like an involuntary reflex, he was startled. Frisk drops the bandage, nearly dropping it to the floor. Frisk knew it was this damn flower playing with Frisk's psychological, trying to make him feel like he had lost his mind.

Flowey emerges from the ground and sees Frisk looking at Flowey with an angry expression.

Flowey: _Look at this. I help you and how do you reward me? In a rude way. You're still the same idiot since the days you were a kid, Frisk._

Frisk gets mad to see Flowey again. Flowey seemed to slowly want to destroy Frisk's sanity with these strange appearances. Frisk decides to follow the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Frisk: (reels the bandage around his hand) _And who says that to me? A psychotic flower._

Flowey: _I've heard that humans get more experienced and mature as they turn into adults. Now I realize this is a pure lie. A childish nonsense._

Frisk: _Alright. Dear friend, what do you want?_

Flowey: _Don't even try to pretend you're formal. You've been the same idiot since the day we met. You only know how to lie, don't you?_

Frisk: _Just tell me what do you want?_

Flowey: _Me? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just wanted to say hi. Can't I come by and say hi?_

Frisk: _Then you shouldn't have even come here in the first place._

Flowey: _You've been very stressed these last days, Frisk._

Frisk: _And why do you worry about my health like that, out of the blue?_

Flowey: _Because future generations don't grow up without any mentors._

Frisk: (confused, stops wrapping bandage) _What are you talking about?_

Flowey: _Ask Catheline about that. Oops! Excuse me. Silly me, I meant: your little kitty-kitty. Forgive me for my lack of intimacy between friends._

Frisk: (confused) _What do you mean? Ask Catsy about what!?_

Flowey: _You'll find out, shortly. Even if it's tomorrow or several months from now. Bye, Frisk. It was nice talking to you. Call me if you get your answer from Catheline. Okay, thanks, bye._ (enters the floor of the bedroom and disappears)

Frisk: _Come back here!_ (thinking) _**What does that damn flower want? What should I ask Catsy? Ignore it, Frisk. Ignore it. It doesn't want anything. It just wants you to go crazy. Forget about it.**_ (finishes wrapping the bandage on his hand)

Frisk comes down the stairs and returns to the kitchen, where he sees Catsy placing the food on the table. Catsy looks at Frisk as he sits in the chair.

Catsy: _Feeling better, Frisk?_

Frisk: _Yes. My hand is starting to stop hurting._

Catsy: _Who were you talking to in the bedroom?_

Frisk: _In the bedroom? Uh... with Asgore. He called me on the cell phone and was talking to me._

Catsy: _Apparently, you are very mad at Asgore. You're not taking your anger out on Asgore, are you?_

Frisk: _No._

Catsy: _Then what happened?_

Frisk: _Nothing, do not worry about that. Let's eat._

Catsy is confused but decides to ignore what happened. Catsy sits in the chair and starts eating the breakfast. Frisk and Catsy eat the freshly cooked food, and feel relaxed as the warm, delicious food comes down their throats. Tom wakes up and walks over to his food bowl, where he eats as if he hasn't eaten for years.

After they finish eating, Frisk goes upstairs, enters his room, grabs a purple towel and enters the bathroom where he takes a hot shower. After the shower, Frisk puts on his suit with a green shirt and a purple tie, his favorite suit. He goes downstairs and finds Catsy, who carries Tom in his transport cage.

Frisk: _Why is Thomas in there?_

Catsy: _I'll leave Tom with Sans and Papyrus. We can't leave him alone here at home._

Frisk: _Why them?_

Catsy: _Because they are free, unlike the others._

Frisk: _Alright. Let's go._

Frisk and Catsy leave the house and walk towards their car. Frisk closes the door and gets in the car with Catsy. Frisk starts the car and hears the car engine roar after the car starts. Frisk starts driving towards Sans and Papyrus's house, where Catsy would leave Tom in the hands of the skully brothers. After that, Frisk would leave Catsy at the C.O.R.E Inc. Laboratory, where Catsy works, and then go to the New Snowdin City Hall, where Frisk would go to meet Asgore, who had called him yesterday to attend the City Hall.

Along the way, Frisk wonders what Flowey had told him. Flowey said Catsy was hiding something? Frisk is suspicious, because he felt that what Flowey had told him was not just a bunch of gibberish.

It was a secret message waiting to be deciphered.

Frisk cannot understand this situation. Frisk trusted Catsy, and Catsy would never hide anything from Frisk.

Or would she?

Frisk has felt suspicious of Catsy a few times, like any couple, but not to that extreme. Frisk began to remember some past occasions that seemed suspicious.

Frisk: (flashbacks) _**Catsy: Frisk! I have to- Can I tell you something, Frisk?**_ (echoing in Frisk's head) _**Can I tell you something? Can I tell you something? Frisk? Frisk? Frisk?**_

Catsy: Frisk!

Frisk: _Ah! What is it?_

Catsy: _You were daydreaming. Pay attention on the road! Do you want to die?_

Frisk: _I'm... I'm sorry._

Catsy: _Frisk, are you ok?_

Frisk: _Yes. Why?_

Catsy: _You're acting weird._

Tom: _yea. u're acting weird._

Frisk: My kitty-kitty, do not worry. I'm fine.

Catsy accepts this excuse from Frisk, but deep down she knew that Frisk was not well. Something was strange about him, like he wasn't himself. Frisk looks ahead and keeps driving. Frisk's right arm starts shaking again, but Frisk decides to ignore that feeling once again.

That didn't sound like a good situation. Something was wrong with Frisk. And Catsy was hiding something. It is a new mystery to be solved. Something strange echoed that day, like a ghost haunting someone.

What is going on?

It's getting darker… yet darker…

_End of the chapter ten..._


	11. Revelations

Things are getting stranger and stranger, like a mystery yet to be solved. Frisk keep thinking about this in the middle of the road, where the "message" of Flowey and possible "secret" Catsy bothered his mind, like a curse. The ghost of the past had returned, and a message was waiting to be deciphered.

In the past few days, alongside Catsy's interrupted conversations, created a huge riddle that Frisk had not even begun to try to solve. It was a strange riddle, something that seemed totally unreadable. Along with this "secret" that Catsy could be hiding.

Secret. An information restricted and unknown to others. Secrets are kept unknown to everyone for good reason, either for good or for evil. Secrets could have catastrophic consequences if revealed, although this is merely a fear that people feel, as there is no reliable person to disclose such information. And everyone always wonders, "is it worth revealing this secret?". Secrets must be kept hidden for good reason, but sometimes the revelation of a secret can lead to a butterfly effect, where such restricted information could create a huge stream of catastrophic events, although it is merely theoretical.

Frisk and Catsy reach the house Sans and Papyrus, where they leave Tom to avoid leaving him alone while Frisk and Catsy worked. Sans was a "lazy bag of bones" and Papyrus was free within hours due to his work in a restaurant. Papyrus is always thinking of leaving this restaurant and joining the MDT, although he had a lot of training ahead to be able to join this elite team.

Catsy gets out of the car and walks to the door of the house, where she rings the doorbell. The classic sound of bells echoes around the house, indicating the arrival of an individual at the residence.

Sans is sitting on his couch, drinking ketchup and watching television. Sans keeps switching between channels, pushing the channel up button on the remote control, hoping that maybe something useful on television that might be worth watching. Sans doesn't even care about the sound of the doorbell ringing, as if that sound wasn't even there.

Papyrus is in the kitchen, cooking. Papyrus hears that annoying ringing sound, and soon realizes that Sans had not moved an inch off the couch to answer the doorbell. Papyrus gets annoyed early on this cold morning slowly warming, because Sans' laziness seemed endless. If the capital sin of laziness were a living being, it would be Sans, without a doubt.

Papyrus: _Sans!_

Sans: _Yes?_

Papyrus: _What are you, deaf?! Can't you hear the doorbell?!_

Sans: _Yes, I can._

Papyrus: _And why the heck didn't you answer the door?!_

Sans: _I don't know who's behind the door, so how do I know if I should open the door for whoever is outside?_

Papyrus: _The door has a fisheye! You just need to look at it!_

Sans: _I'm too short. I can't reach the fisheye._

Papyrus: _But your arms can reach the doorknob!_

Catsy: (pressing the doorbell) _Someone there?_

Sans: _Someone outside?_

Catsy: _Someone there?_

Sans: _Someone outside?_

Catsy: _Someone there?_

Sans: _Someone outside?_

Catsy: _Sans! Will you continue like this? "Someone outside, someone there, someone outside, someone there." It is I!_

Sans: _I who?_

Catsy: Catsy!

Sans: _Frisk's wife?_

Catsy: _Yes._

Sans: _Catty's daughter?_

Catsy: _Yes._

Sans: _The scientist?_

Catsy: _Sans! It is Frisk's wife, Catty's daughter, and the scientist behind the door!_

Sans: _The three of them?!_

Catsy: _What three of them?_

Sans: _But they are the same monster!_

Papyrus: _Sans! Stop fooling around and open the door now!_

Sans: _Sorry, I have no __**control**__ of the situation. Hehehe..._

Papyrus: _Okay, that's enough!_ (walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Catsy behind it)

Catsy: _Hi, Papyrus!_

Papyrus: _Catsy!_ (Papyrus and Catsy hug each other) _It's so good to see you again!_

Sans: _Hi, Catsy ._

Catsy: _Hi, Sans! You remain the same, as always._

Papyrus: _Yeah. Unfortunately..._

Catsy: Anyway, do you remember that I came to bring Tom here while Frisk and I are working? I brought him here. (Papyrus takes Tom's cage, Catsy takes a small bag) Here's some things for you to take care of him.

Papyrus: _A bag this size? It will be too easy for I, The Great Papyrus, to take care of this Temmie!_

Catsy: _Here._

Papyrus: (takes the bag and notices that it is very heavy) _Wowie! What's in here?! Rocks?! It's very heavy!_

Catsy : _Anyway, I have to go. Bye, Tom. Behave yourself._

Tom: _dey scare me._

Catsy: _Don't worry. And they are good monsters. Bye._

Tom: by! _Kount'on'me that ill be faine!_

Catsy: _Frisk should be back here to pick up Tom at 6 pm, alright?_

Papyrus: (imitating Tom's voice) _Kount'on'me_

Sans: _Cotton meat? What the heck is cotton meat? I'm pretty sure cotton meat does not exist._

Catsy: (giggles) _Bye!_

Papyrus and Sans: _Bye!_

Sans: (talking to Tom) _We have very good plans for you, Tom and Jerry._

Papyrus: Who's Jerry?

Tom: _com back soon_! _Quick!_

Catsy walks away from the house and gets in the car. As she gets into the car, Catsy notices something strange. Frisk is looking ahead, and he is completely motionless and expressionless. Also, his right arm was shaking. It sounded like what people would call a "Matrix failure," but it couldn't be that. Catsy is confused and starting to worry because something was wrong with Frisk .

Catsy: _Frisk?_

No response. Frisk was like a wall, except this wall was shaking. Catsy is now worried, because she had never seen anything like this happen to Fris .

Catsy: _Frisk!_

Frisk: _Y- yes?_

Catsy: _Are you ok?_

Frisk: _Yes. Why?_

Catsy: _You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?_

Frisk: _No! I'm fine! Don't worry! Let's go to the lab now!_

Catsy: _Frisk, if you're feeling sick, you can go home. I'll tell Asgore that you aren't feeling well today._

Frisk: (starts the car) _I already said that I'm fine! Let's go!_

Catsy: _Okay..._

Frisk starts the car and follows the path as if nothing had happened, but deep down, Catsy knew something was wrong with Frisk. This wasn't normal, it looked like Frisk was feeling sick. But Frisk was known as a "metal heart", and he wouldn't assume that he was sick even if he had an axe stuck in his head.

Frisk and Catsy travel totally quiet. This was not a good time for conversation, and they were focused just on getting to work and getting on with that day, in the same routine as usual.

A few hours later, at the C.O.R.E Incorporated Laboratory...

Frisk and Catsy arrive at CORE Inc. Laboratory, Catsy's workplac . Catsy was a scientist in this lab, and one of greater confidence to Alphys, who was the "head" of the lab, the best scientist.

Catsy gets out of the car and closes the door. Catsy goes around the car and arrives at the window where Frisk was sitting in the car and ready to leave, heading toward the New Snowdin City Hall where Asgore was waiting for him.

Catsy: _Frisk, if you feel sick, call me and come home, okay?_

Frisk: _I'm fine, my kitty-kitty._

Catsy: _This is just a hypothetical situation. But you won't leave without a kiss, will you?_

Frisk: _Of course not._

Frisk and Catsy give each other a quick kiss to say goodbye. This was a habit between this human-monster couple, as a way of keeping a memory of them both in their minds through that lip contact. Catsy steps away from the car and enters the lab, where she had disappeared from Frisk's sight in that day, an ordinary day of work.

Frisk turns on the car. Frisk begins to feel a slight headache, but he doesn't care, the headache wasn't something to worry about. Frisk opens the glove box and grabs some painkillers and a bottle of water that he always kept in that refrigerated glove box in case of an emergency.

When Frisk looks up and sees what is ahead of his car, he sees Flowey, standing motionless and smiling on the road in front of the car. Frisk gets scared and jumps, banging his head on the roof of the car. When he looks again, Flowey is gone.

Frisk: (thinking) _**Calm down. It's just your imagination, Frisk .**_

Flowey (inside Frisk's head): _Are you sure?_

Frisk: (shouts) _**LEAVE ME BE, YOU FUCKING FLOWER!**_

After Frisk screams, the locals watch him, confused after his shout. Frisk tries to ignore this event, but it looked like it was haunting him. Frisk takes the painkillers and heads toward the City Hall, trying to forget about that event.

As he progressed to the City Hall, Frisk approaches the Muffet's Bakery, where Catsy always went for a quick lunch. Frisk thinks it wouldn't hurt to come in for a latte so he could calm down on the trip to the City Hall. Frisk parks the car in front of the bakery, where he sees the slogan that read: "**Muffet's Bakery: Food made by spiders for your own pleasure**", and gets out of the car, then gets in.

Inside Muffet's Bakery...

Frisk opens the door, the sound of the bell above the door echoes throughout the bakery, signaling Frisk's arrival as a triumphant arrival. The bakery is full of customers, due to it being a workday morning where a coffee seemed necessary to start the day. The smell of coffee and hot bread hangs over the bakery, bringing a feeling of wanting to eat those appetizing rolls.

Frisk walks to the counter, where he sits in a chair and prepares to ring the bell that rested on the table. Frisk clangs the bell, echoing through the bakery as people eat patiently.

Muffet: _I'm coming! Wait a minute!_

While Frisk waits for Muffet to leave the kitchen to serve him, Frisk notices someone beside him. It was a skeleton-shaped monster, like Sans and Papyrus. He was drinking coffee, like a normaç customer, but this skeleton was very familiar. It looked like Frisk had seen him before.

Frisk remembers who this skeleton could be, so Frisk decides to talk to him.

Frisk: _Zane?_

Zane: (looks at Frisk) _Frisk!_

Frisk: _Zane, I wasn't recognizing you in that shape._

Zane: _You've seen me like this, on this shape._

Frisk: _I personally prefer your dragon-goat hybrid shape._

Zane: _I like being a skeleton, that shape was one that I use on rare occasions._

Frisk: _It's because you're into skeletons, isn't it?_

Zane: _What are you talking about? Well, that's true, but it's none of your business anyway!_

Muffet comes out of the kitchen, holding a plate of freshly baked cake, still warm and smelling like a delicious cake, that would make anyone get up from their chair to eat a bite. Muffet puts the cake on the table and cuts three pieces, then she puts the cake in a greenhouse to keep it warm.

Muffet: _Number 7! Your carrot cake is ready!_

A fish-shaped monster gets up from his chair and walks over to the counter, where he picks up the plate with three slices of cake. Muffet looks at Frisk and is surprised to see someone as important as Frisk in her bakery.

Muffet: _Frisk! It's so good to see you again!_

Frisk: _Me too._

Muffet: _What do you want, sweetie?_

Frisk: _I just want some latte to keep me awake._

Muffet: _Alright! A latte coming right up now!_

Using her six arms, Muffet grabs a cup, a saucer, a coffee bottle, a bottle of milk and sugar to make her delicious latte. Muffet pours the coffee and milk into the blue Chinese porcelain cup, and then Muffet puts two spoons of sugar. Muffet stirs the coffee with a small teaspoon and serves it to Frisk. Frisk starts to drink the coffee.

Muffet: _How is Catsy doing, Frisk?_

Frisk: _She's doing well, thank you for asking._

Muffet: _Thank God. I was getting worried after my spiders came back without any information about her._

Frisk: _Spiders?_

Muffet: _I sent my spiders to look for Catsy, but they found nothing. I got desperate, but I got a call from Zoe and she told me that they found her. I'm going back to the kitchen, if you need anything, just hit the bell, okay?_

Frisk: _Okay, Muffet._

Muffet returns to the kitchen, where she would inform her spiders about the upcoming orders. Frisk slowly drinks the coffee, and Zane decides to start a conversation with Frisk to keep the conversation up to date.

Zane: _You know, I stepped out with Muffet when Red and I broke up once._

Frisk: _I know that. When we were teenagers, you two were dating. I remember that Catsy thought you two were a beautiful couple, and Zoe drew you two together._

Zane: _Yeah. I remember those days. Her six arms are very useful, you know what I mean?_

Frisk: _Okay...? I thought you only liked boys._

Zane: _I'm bisexual, man. I like both boys and girls._

Frisk: _Can't you decide which one you like the most?_

Zane: _Never mind. I was very fond of Muffet. She's wonderful._

Frisk: _So why didn't you marry her?_

Zane: _Huh?_

Frisk: _Nothing._

Zane: _I heard what you said. Man, marriages make me nervous. And Red made me love him again, so I had to break up with Muffet._

Frisk: _Well, the important thing is that you love each other. Anyway, how are you and Red?_

Zane: _Well... we're having some problems, but I hope everything will work out._

Frisk:_ I wish you luck. Relationship problems are very difficult to solve._

Zane: _Absolutely._

Frisk finishes his coffee. Frisk rings the bell and calls Muffet, who comes out of the kitchen and gets the money that Frisk uses to pay for his coffee. When Frisk gets up from his chair, he looks at the television that hung on a bakery wall. On television, a news program was running, which featured the following story:

Nick Johnathan: (on television) _Hi, viewers, I'm Nick Johnathan, I'm here to let you know about the current news. Not long ago there was a case of monsters disappearing in recent days. The number of missing monsters has increased to 22 missing monsters. 3 missing monsters were found at random locations in Mount Ebbott National Park. These monsters are in a coma in the hospital. The cause of coma and disappearance is still unknown._

Frisk: (thinking) _**Hmmm. Maybe that's what Asgore wants to talk to me about. But I will only know when I arrive at City Hall.**_

Frisk leaves the bakery and returns to his car, where he turns it on again and heads for City Hall, where Asgore was waiting to talk probably about the subject discussed on that news program.

Meanwhile, in the C.O.R.E Incorporated Laboratory…

Catsy returns to the lab, where another day of work awaits her. All scientists welcome her in the form of a surprise party to celebrate Catsy's return, which had disappeared for several days. Catsy is flattered to receive so much attention and affection from her scientist friends that they were happy to see her again.

Alphys: _Me and all of us organized this for you, Catheline. Welcome back._

Catsy: _You guys are so cool! Thank you!_

After the party, it's time to get back to work. Catsy goes to the wing where she worked, on a side project of the Monster's Government, where they worked to find a healthy and safe way to inject determination into monster's souls with no side effects. She is working together with a work friend, Heric.

Heric: _It's so good to see you again, Catheline._

Catsy: _Thank you, David._

Heric: _David?_

Catsy: _Sorry, I never know what to call you._

Heric: _Well, my name is David Heric Lorenzo, you already know that. Call me whatever you want._

Catsy: _Okay, David. Sorry._

Heric: _Did you also have problems calling Gaster's name too when you were studying in his classes?_

Catsy: _No. I always called him Doctor Gaster. Up to this day I miss him. I didn't overcome his death very well. He was a guide to me. Without him, I would not be here._

(flashback) Many years ago, in a school in the Underground…

In this school in the Underground, long before Frisk got there and set the monsters free, Catsy was just an ordinary girl in that school, where she was just a shy girl. Now all students are ready to demonstrate their science projects to the most famous scientist in the Underground, W. D. Gaster, who was there to reward the best students with a scholarship at a science school.

W. D. Gaster: _Good morning, boys and girls. Today you will demonstrate your science projects. The top finishers will win a scholarship at the Monster School of Science, where I, W. D. Gaster himself, will be there to teach them. I hope you are well determined for your work. Alright, let's get started._

Catsy was a science-obsessed girl, and she had put a lot of effort into her project, which was a machine that turned dirty water into clean water through magic. Catsy was confident in this project, and knew it was going to win.

Students begin to demonstrate their projects. Some were interesting, some were not. Catsy demonstrates his science project, which has been applauded after its demonstration. Catsy knew it would be placed among the winners.

But sometimes, fate makes unexpected turns.

A well-known monster at school demonstrates his project, which appears to be a simple machine, but was an impressive machine. It was a machine that used magnets and magic to turn on a lamp and a radio. Many applauses occur. Catsy didn't care about him because he knew she could be in second or third place.

However, at the time of the award, she did not win.

Catsy feels destroyed because her project has been thrown away in the trash. She begins to cry due to her failure. During her weeping, W. D. Gaster approaches Catsy.

W. D. Gaster: _Kitten?_

Catsy looks at W. D. Gaster, who was looking at Catsy with a serious look.

W. D. Gaster: _I'm sorry you didn't win._

Catsy: (sobbing) _I… I know..._

W. D. Gaster: _But I saw that your project is very interesting. You put a lot of determination into it and created a spectacular machine. Too bad these stupid judges didn't choose you as a winner. I see that you can become a scientist._ (kneels) _I'll give you a free scholarship at my school. You will be taught by myself. Do you accept?_

Catsy: (surprised) _Yes!_

W. D. Gaster: _Perfect. You will be at the Monster School of Science tomorrow, where you will begin your path to be a brilliant scientist like me._

Catsy: _Thank you, Doctor Gaster!_

Catsy hugs W. D. Gaster. This was an unexpected thing for Catsy, but thanks to W. D. Gaster, she began a new journey in life where she would become the brilliant scientist we know today.

Back to the lab…

Catsy is working with Heric when suddenly Catsy begins to feel a pain in her belly. Catsy tries to ignore it, but the pain gets stronger and stronger. The pain came from her womb, and it was getting very strong, making Catsy moan in pain. Heric realizes this and tries to help Catsy.

Heric: _Catheline, are you okay?_

Catsy: (groans in pain) _Yes. It's just..._ (groans in pain)

Heric: _Are you sure you're okay?_

Catsy: _It's nothing. It's just…_ (groans in pain) menstrual cramps. _I just need to take a medicine- _(groans in pain)

Heric realizes that the other scientists are looking at Catsy and Heric, confused by Catsy moaning in pain.

Heric: _It's nothing, guys! She just has menstrual cramp. You know... the girl's monthly friend._

Catsy: (groans in pain) _Fuck!_

Heric: _Wow, I never heard you swear, Catheline. Is it bad?_

Catsy: _Of course, it's that bad! You… you're a man, you'll never feel this!_ (takes a medicine from her bag) _I'll... take this medicine... and I'll be right back. I'll go to the bathroom. _(groans in pain)

Catsy leaves the room and runs to the bathroom, to calm down while taking the medicine. Catsy opens the bathroom door and closes it. Catsy takes a bottle of water from her bag and drinks the medicine while trying to calm down due to the pain in her uterus.

Catsy: (thinking) _**Damn pain! Stop it, please.**_

Catsy sits on the floor and rests her back on the door, trying to calm down due to the pain. Catsy keeps her hand on the uterus region, trying to ease the pain by rubbing her hand over the sore area. Catsy closes her eyes and tries to relax.

Pain. An uncomfortable feeling caused by a bruise on one region of the body. Pain can be a great horrible sensation, but it is necessary to inform us of a possible danger in our body that can bring us terrible illness. Not feeling pain could be a blessing, but it's actually it a curse that will bring death by any danger.

Unknown voice: _Do you want some help?_

Catsy opens her eyes, like an involuntary reflex, and looks around the bathroom. It was empty and no sound to keep the place "alive". Catsy thinks she's imagining things due to pain. Catsy closes her eyes and tries to relax, to get back to work.

Unknown voice: _You still didn't answer me, Catheline._

Catsy opens her eyes again. That strange voice knew her name. Catsy looks around the bathroom. The place was quiet, the white bathroom tile gleamed with the white light of the lamps, the windows were closed, with sunlight streaming over them. Catsy didn't see anyone who could be talking in there.

Catsy: _Who's there?_

Unknown voice: _Don't you remember me? It's me. Your best friend!_

After this voice recites these words, everything went silent. Catsy gets up and decides to wash her face, to try to calm down. When Catsy looks in the mirror, she sees a honeysunflower on the bathroom floor, a huge smile on its face. Catsy screams and looks back to see nothing behind her. Catsy sighs, and then the mirror behind her cracks. Catsy gets away, and the mirrors all crack, the lights go dim and the air starts to smell weird.

Catsy runs to the door and tries to open it, but it was locked. Catsy keeps swinging the doorknob, but the door refuses to open. Catsy pulls the doorknob and eventually pulls the doorknob off its shaft; and ends up falling to the floor. Catsy gets desperate, that situation didn't seem real.

Unknown voice: _This is a little inconvenient, Catheline. Keep calm while I do a few adjustments._

One of the sinks explodes, dropping bits of marble and water on the floor, startling Catsy. From the wet floor comes out a honeysunflower from the ground, smiling. Flowey was there, haunting Catsy.

Flowey: _Hello, kitty-kitty!_

Catsy shouts, leaning against the wall and trying to escape, as if she's trying to get through the wall. Catsy covers her mouth with her paw, as if she's trying to keep the sound of her breath from getting too loud.

Flowey: _You look beautiful today, Catheline. I'm glad you're back at your work._

Catsy: _Who are you? What do you want?!_

Flowey: _We already know each other, Catheline. You just refuse to remember about our last encounter._

Catsy: _I don't know you!_

Flowey: _You do know me. Frisk never talked about me to you?_

Catsy: _What are you talking about?!_

Flowey: _I'm Flowey, Frisk's best friend! He never talked to you about me?! But what kind of friend is he?!_

Catsy: _Frisk never told me about you, but apparently, you're not friendly to him._

Flowey: _You're right about that, Catheline. But I hope you actually love Frisk._

Catsy: _What are you saying that for?!_

Flowey: _Because you to hide things from him. What kind of wife hides things from her husband?_

Catsy: _You... you know it?_

Flowey: _Of course! Even a blind person can realize that!_

Catsy: _That's none of your business!_

Flowey: _He must know. You are not a good wife to hide something so important from your husband. It's amazing that he is still with you._

Catsy: _Shut up! I'll tell him that. I just... need time._

Flowey: _How much time? Some months?_

Catsy: (almost crying) _Shut up, Flowey!_

Flowey: _Are you going to cry? Women are so weak and fragile, I think now I know why men rule the world, not women._

Catsy: _What do you want with me?!_

Flowey: _I just want to warn you that you should reveal this secret to Frisk._

Catsy: _And since when do you care about my secrets?_

Flowey: _Because Frisk may die tomorrow, or any day, and he won't know that secret yet._

Catsy: _What?!_

Flowey: _Think about what I told you._ (starts to laugh like a maniac)

Catsy: (scared) _Stop it!_

Flowey: (laughing louder and louder)

Catsy: (closes her eyes) _Stop it! Stop! Stop!_

Flowey starts laughing maniacally and very loudly, echoing through the empty bathroom, making Catsy desperate. After a few seconds, the laughter stops, and is replaced by a sound of someone knocking on the door. Catsy opens her eyes. The water was gone, the exploded sink was whole again, the mirrors were uncracked, and the doorknob was on the door as if it had never been ripped off.

Heric: (behind the door) _Catsy! Are you alright? You've been there for 10 minutes!_

Catsy is still paralyzed with fear. There was no trace of Flowey, and it seemed like everything was a dream, but a very real dream. Catsy can't get up or speak because she's so scared of what had happened.

Heric: (behind the door) _Catsy? Are you there?_

Catsy: _I'm... I'm fine! I'm leaving now._

Catsy gets up slowly and opens the door, revealing Heric behind the door, who has been waiting for Catsy for several minutes.

Heric: _Are you okay, Catsy?_

Catsy: _Yes. The menstrual cramps have stopped. I'm feeling better._

Heric: _It's just that you were in the bathroom for a long time. I was starting to get worried._

Catsy: _I... the menstrual cramps took a long time to stop. But now I'm fine. Let's go back to our room._

Heric: _Okay..._

Catsy and Heric return to their room, where they would return to work. Heric was suspicious because there was something wrong with Catsy. Catsy still had doubts. Who was that talking flower? How did she know about Catsy's secret? Catsy tries to ignore this and get back to work.

A few minutes later, in the New Snowdin City Hall…

Frisk and Asgore are meeting with the mayors from neighboring cities and the president of the United States, they are discussing about the disappearance of monsters that was currently occurring. The disappearances seemed to be happening every day, and the person responsible for the disappearances was still unknown. The Secret Service could not obtain any evidence of the disappearances. It was a case of international chaos.

Frisk and Asgore feel stressed about this meeting, because there was nothing they could do, and they were trying their best to resolve it.

When the meeting is over, Frisk goes to the City Hall's main hall for coffee. As he drinks the coffee, he feels his right arm shake again. Only this time, Frisk feels a tremor in his body, along with a pressure in his chest. Frisk can't move.

The janitor, Henry, who was passing by, notices Frisk shivering. Confused, he tries to ask Frisk what was going on.

Henry: _Frisk?_

Frisk does not respond; he is still and shaking. Frisk begins to sweat.

Henry: _Frisk!_

Frisk: _Yes?_

Henry: _Are you okay?_

Frisk: _Yes._

Henry: _You don't look okay. Do you want me to call a doctor?_

Frisk: (finishes drinking the coffee) _I don't need a doctor! I'm fine!_ (puts the coffee cup on the table)

Frisk tries to walk, but his body keeps shaking. Frisk takes two steps. Frisk feels more pressure on his chest, and his vision begins to blur. Frisk has trouble breathing in those seconds. That wasn't normal, but Frisk tries his best to ignore it.

Frisk closes his eyes and falls to the floor, passed out.

Henry becomes desperate and tries to wake Frisk. Frisk had passed out on the smooth City Hall floor.

Henry: _Frisk? Frisk! Someone help me!_

Asgore: _What is going on?_ (looks at Frisk) _Frisk! What happened to him?_

Henry: _I don't know! He was acting weird and then he passed out!_

Asgore: (picks up his phone)_ I'll call an ambulance. Oh my God!_

A few minutes later, back in the lab…

While Catsy was working, Alphys appears and calls her to talk about something.

Alphys: _Catheline._

Catsy: _Alright. I explain everything._

Alphys: _Explain about what?_

Catsy: _About my cramps._

Alphys: _Catheline, I'm not here to talk about this. Asgore called me. He told me about Frisk. Frisk passed out at City Hall and was taken to the hospital. He wants you there._

Catsy: (surprised) _What?! Where is Frisk?!_

Alphys: _He's at the St. Victoria's Hospital, he just got there._

Heric: _Frisk's in the hospital?! What happened to him?_

Alphys: _I don't know._

Catsy: _Heric, can you take me to St. Victoria's Hospital?_

Heric: _Well... if Dr. Alphys gives us permission to…_

Alphys: _You two can go._

Heric: _Come on, Catheline!_

Heric and Catsy run out of the lab. Catsy was desperate. Frisk had passed out at City Hall and was in the hospital, which raised more questions than answers. Heric and Catsy get in Heric's car and they drive to the St. Victoria's Hospital.

A few minutes later, in Frisk's room, in the St. Victoria's Hospital…

Frisk is lying in bed with a respirator in his mouth and an electrocardiograph on his chest. Asgore and Dr. Foxter are discussing Frisk's condition, which was not good at all. Catsy enters the room, desperate to see Frisk in bed.

Catsy: _Doctor! What happened?!_

Dr. Foxter: _Is she the patient's wife?_

Asgore: _Yes._

Dr. Foxter: _Well, I have a question for you. Does your husband have a history of stress and caffeine overuse?_

Catsy: _Yes._

Dr. Foxter: _That explains everything. Your husband has high blood pressure and he had a heart attack in the City Hall. His pressure was over 90mmHg. We can get his heart beating again, but he must stop drinking coffee and reduce his stress, because if it continues, he can suffer heart failure and die in the long run. But don't worry, he's healthy for now._

Asgore: _How can we avoid this?_

Dr. Foxter: _He needs to reduce stress and use of coffee. I will point out ways to ease his stress and prescribe some heart remedies._

Catsy: _Doctor. Asgore. Can you leave me alone with my husband?_

Dr. Foxter: _Of course. Let's go, Asgore._

Dr. Foxter and Asgore leave the room, leaving Catsy alone with Frisk, who was still unconscious. Catsy walks over to Frisk, sits in a chair near Frisk's bed, and Catsy takes Frisk's hand, starting to cry.

Catsy: (crying) _Frisk... please don't abandon me. I don't want to lose you. I know you will be fine. How could this happen?_ (closes her eyes)

Frisk_: I don't know either._

Catsy: _Frisk!_

Frisk: _My kitty-kitty._

Catsy: (takes the respirator out of Frisk's mouth and kisses him) _Frisk! How do you feel?_

Frisk: _I feel fine._

Catsy: _I thought I was going to lose you._

Frisk: (puts his hand on Catsy's right cheek) _I'll never leave you, my kitty-kitty. I survived all the monsters in the Underground, so I can survive this._

Catsy: _Frisk. If I do lose you... I must tell you something. Something that is haunting me. My secret._

Frisk: _Say it._

Catsy: _Frisk... I'm... I'm..._

Frisk: _You're...?_

Catsy: _I'm pregnant, Frisk. And you're the father._

Frisk is surprised. That was Catsy's secret. She was pregnant and was afraid to tell it. Frisk is speechless, and still trying to process that secret.

Catsy: _I'm sorry! I should have been more careful the last time we had-_

Frisk: _Catsy. Why are you blaming yourself for something that I did?_

Catsy: _You... have nothing to say about it?_

Frisk: _Why did you hide it from me?_

Catsy: _I was scared._

Frisk: _Never be afraid, my kitty-kitty. These are wonderful news. I'm very happy about it. How long have you been pregnant?_

Catsy: _Two weeks and three days._

Frisk: _Be calm, never be afraid. I will not die. I'll always be with you..._ (puts her hand on Catsy's belly in the womb) _...and with our baby._

Catsy: (crying out of happiness and hugs Frisk) _I love you, Frisk._

Frisk: _I love you too, Catsy. My beautiful kitty-kitty and future mother._

Catsy and Frisk kiss. The great secret has been revealed. Catsy was pregnant, and Frisk would become a future father. It's always a reason for happiness when you're going to have a child. This was a moment of happiness. That secret resulted in no butterfly effect. It resulted in a new adventure for Frisk and Catsy: becoming parents.

_End of the chapter eleven..._


	12. Birthday

Catsy and Frisk continue with their kiss, the great secret has been revealed, and a new journey awaits them. In 9 months, they would have a child. It's one of the best times for a couple. The continuation of the blood is a reason for celebration, firstborns are an unforgettable gift. Catsy and Frisk stop their kiss. They start crying due to the happiness, that secret brought wonderful news, and would bring tremendous happiness to this couple of human and monster.

Catsy: _Frisk. Would you love to be a father?_

Frisk: _Of course, my kitty-kitty. I am more than looking forward to seeing our son. Or children, if we have twins._

Catsy: _I would love some twins. A boy and a girl would be a huge gift._

Frisk: _Then you will have it. If we're lucky, we'll have twins._

Catsy: _What will their names be?_

Frisk: _Hey, hold the phone, Catsy. We don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl. When we know, we'll have a name for them._

Catsy: _Yes. You're right_.

Frisk: _Does anyone but me know you're pregnant?_

Catsy: _Zoe and Toriel know I'm pregnant._

Frisk: _When did you tell them that?_

Catsy: _When you were in London with Asgore._

Frisk: _Would you tell me as soon as I got back from London? And why did you tell them that?_

Catsy: _Yes, I was going to tell you that when you came back from London. And ... I told them that for advice. It's the first time I'm pregnant, and I didn't know how to handle it. Toriel was already in my situation, and she sure knew how to handle it._

(flashback) _A week ago, in Catsy's room, while Frisk was in London…_

Toriel and Catsy go upstairs and into Catsy and Frisk's room to have their private conversation. While Sans and Papyrus were curious about such talk and complaining in the living room, Toriel and Catsy enter the room and lock the door to prevent any unwanted visits. Toriel and Catsy sit on the bed, ready to start the conversation.

Toriel: _What did you want to talk about, my child?_

Catsy: _Toriel... I have a little problem... that is tormenting me a little..._

Toriel: _Don't worry, my child. I am here to help you with anything. What's the problem?_

Catsy: _Well... emphasis on the word "child". That's the problem._

Toriel: _What do you mean?_

Catsy: _Toriel..._

Toriel: _Yes, my child?_

Catsy: (takes something from her pocket and puts it in Toriel's hand) _Look at this._

Toriel looks at the object in her hand. Toriel is surprised after seeing the object in her hand. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Toriel is surprised and happy to see that mere ordinary object, but one that brought great happiness. Toriel looks at Catsy's face, which showed a worried look.

Catsy: _I'm pregnant, Toriel._

Toriel: (excited) _Wowie!_ (hugs Catsy) _Congratulations, my child. I'm so happy for you._ (releases Catsy) _And you say that this is a problem? That's not a problem! You should be happy!_

Catsy: _And I am happy. It's just that... Frisk doesn't know about it._

Toriel: _Oh. Why doesn't he know?_

Catsy: _I discovered that a while ago. And Frisk is many miles away. I don't know how to say that to him._

Toriel: _My child. I know how you feel. It is normal for you to be afraid._

Catsy: _I'm not afraid! I'm just... very anxious._

Toriel: _I see..._

Catsy: _When you were pregnant, waiting for Asriel, how did you react to that?_

Toriel: _Well, it was a totally different situation from yours. We were waiting for Asriel, and Asgore was very happy to hear this news. It was the beginning of new hopes and dreams, for now the monsters had an heir to the throne. To you, this news was totally unexpected, wasn't it?_

Catsy: (lowers her head) _Yes._

Toriel: _Oh. Well..._ (approaches Catsy and puts her hand on Catsy's shoulder) _My child, you shouldn't feel so worried. Frisk is a good person, I know that. And he will love to know about this news. I know he will love being a father. _(pats Catsy's shoulder) _And you're sure to love being a mother._

Catsy lifts her head and hugs Toriel. Toriel had managed to calm Catsy and encourage her to reveal her secret to Frisk. The experience of a mother was very useful for Catsy, who in a few months, almost a year, she would be a mother herself. Toriel has made a great tutorial for Catsy to help her with this. The hug is warm, and it fills Catsy with **DETERMINATION**.

_Back to the hospital…_

Catsy and Frisk keep talking. Although this situation was a combination of worry and happiness, with Frisk's illness and Catsy's revelation of that great secret, it was a situation where hopes and dreams were emerging. A wonderful revelation even at the time of illness.

Frisk: _No one in our group of friends knows that instead of Toriel and Zoe? And no one in your family?_

Catsy: _Well, Bobkat knows that. And he is the only one in the family who knows. The others do not know._

Frisk: _You're not going to keep this from them, are you?_

Catsy: _Of course not! I have planned to reveal this on my birthday, which is today. I promise I will reveal this to them. And I don't know if you can be there on my birthday party._

Frisk: _Of course, I will be there. I would never miss it. I'll see if I can get discharged from the hospital._

Catsy: _I doubt it. Especially for someone who has just had a heart attack. You need to rest. Tell you what, Frisk… What if I celebrated it here?_

Frisk: (laughs) _Catsy, you can't make noise here. We cannot do that._

After reciting these words, all of Frisk's friends and Catsy's family come into the room, worried and bringing gifts to Frisk. This situation had spread like wildfire, and everyone was concerned about Frisk's welfare.

Zane: _Frisk! Bro!_

Bobkat: _Are you okay?_

Toriel: (hugs Frisk, crying) _My child, how do you feel? Are you feeling ill?_

Frisk: _Hi guys. What are you doing here?_

Monster Kid: _We came here to buy some beef, Frisk. What else do you think we came here to do?_

Undyne: _Quiet, punk!_

Alphys: _What he meant is that we came here to see if you were okay._

Sans: _Yes, kid. Everything's gonna be all right, everything will be solved in a __**heartbeat**__. Hehehe..._

Papyrus: _Sans! Respect Frisk! He's sick!_

Frisk: _You just can't miss the opportunity, can you, Sans?_

Toriel: (crying) _I was so worried. I thought you were going to die._

Frisk: _Well, Toriel, I've survived all of you trying to kill me in the Underground. A mere heart attack will not defeat me._

Zoe: _Still, you must treat yourself, Frisk. This is dangerous._

Frisk: _Hey, where's Red?_

Zane: _Him? Uh... he didn't want to come. He was busy._

Zoe: _And, Sans! This isn't something you should play with! This is serious!_

Sans: _Well, excuse me, princess._

Papyrus: _Your jokes know no bounds, do they?_

Tom: _eggxactly! u just now to maik bad joks at da wron time!_

Sans: _Quiet, Tom._

Asgore: _Frisk, lad. __I know you will be fine. I brought you this._ (gives Frisk a bouquet of honeysunflowers)

Monster Kid: _This is so cliché._

Bobkat: _Don't you know that Frisk hates honeysunflowers? Don't you know he's allergic to pollen?_

Frisk: (takes the bouquet) _Uh... thanks, Asgore._

Zane: _Let me guess, you were going to give these flowers to Toriel, but she refused to accept it and you gave them to Frisk so that you didn't waste your money for nothing?_

Asgore: _What?! Not! Shut up, shapeshifter!_

Zane: _I'll pretend I believe you._

Asgore: _I told you to shut up, shapeshifter!_

Frisk: _Will you two start another fight? Isn't it better for you two to forget the past?_

Zane: _He's right. Let's focus on helping Frisk feel better. He went through a horrible situation._

Asgore: _You're right, shapeshifter._

Zane: _And stop calling me "shapeshifter". I have a name. My name is Zane ZippyDo! Call me by my name, please._

Asgore: _Alright, Mr. ZippyDo._

Zane: _It's Zane!_

Asgore: _Alright. Zane._

Catty: (enters the room) _Frisk! My dear, are you okay?_

Frisk: _Catty. Yes, I am._

Katson: _Good thing you're not dead. I got worried. A young man your age is already having a heart attack?_

Frisk: _I know. It's very weird._

Katson: _The important thing is that you are well and healthy._

Frisk: _By the way, Catsy has something to tell you all._

Catsy: _What?! Frisk!_

Frisk: _Catsy. Tell them._

Catty: _Tell us what, daughter?_

Catsy: _Well... I'm..._

Toriel: _Tell us what?_

Zane: _Here comes something bad, for sure._

Catsy: Well... it's...

Monster Kid: _Tell me, Catsy, I'm getting anxious!_

Catsy: (closes her eyes) I'm pregnant, guys! (opens an eye)

Everyone looks at Catsy, surprised and confused. That revelation had occurred again, and this time it would bring new happiness not only to Frisk, but also to those in that room. Everyone wants to say something, but nothing comes out of their mouths. Within seconds everyone elaborates an answer.

Catty: (surprised) _You're pregnant, daughter?_

Catsy: _Yes. Mom, Dad, you're going to be grandparents. And Bobkat, you're going to be an uncle. That was what I wanted to tell._

Monster Kid: _That's it? Ha!_

Bobkat: _That's a wonderful surprise, sister! I'm so happy!_

Zane: _Congratulations, Catsy._

Papyrus: _Sans, does that mean Catsy and Frisk will have... "friskats"?_

Sans: _Yes._

Papyrus: _Wowie!_ (starts to cry) _That's great!_

Asgore: _Congratulations, Frisk. Congratulations, Catheline. It's always a reason for celebration when we are going to have a child. This is great news._

Undyne: _And why didn't you tell that before?!_

Alphys: _Exactly! Why not?_

Catsy: _Well, first I had to tell Frisk, then I would tell you guys, right?_

Monster Kid: _I must admit, she's right._

Undyne: _Finally, something worth hearing comes out of your mouth, Jack._

Monster Kid: _Hey! Do you have to keep treating me like that?_

Undyne: _Catsy, when your children are born, keep them away from Jack. He would eat your children._

Catsy: (giggles)

Monster Kid: _Enough! This is getting out of control!_

Zoe: _Undyne, leave Jack alone. Do you need to treat him like that?_

Undyne: _Well, to be fair, he treats me like that too._

Monster Kid: _When did I treat you like that?! Stop lying!_

Frisk: _Guys, let's not create a fight, please. This is wonderful news._

Toriel: _Exactly! Let's get happy with it!_

Alphys: _Well, Catheline, when you get into the later stages of pregnancy, you can stay at home. Don't worry, you'll still get paid._

Catsy: _No. It's not necessary, Alphys. I appreciate it._

Katson: _I'm so happy for you, daughter._

Catsy: _Thank you, Dad._

Alphys: _Guys, did you see in the news that Mettaton will return from his trip to Brazil? He will surely love this news from Catsy and Frisk._

Monster Kid: _And does he feel emotions?_

Alphys: _Of course. Do you think he is a simple robot?_

Monster Kid: _Well, he's almost a Terminator because of that time where he almost killed Frisk on his show._

Frisk: _The past is in the past, Jack._

Monster Kid: _Yes._

Alphys: _He spent a great time there. He was even interviewed by a guy named Danilo Gentili._

Frisk: _Yeah. I was also interviewed by this guy._

Alphys: _If you want to see the interview, it's on my cell phone._

Alphys picks up her phone and starts a video stored in the phone's memory. This is Mettaton's interview on the Brazilian interview show "The Noite com Danilo Gentili". The video has subtitles in English, so that they could understand the Brazilian show host, Danilo Gentili, talking in Portuguese, and everyone is around the phone to see how the Mettaton interview went during his stay in Brazil.

_In the video, Mettaton's interview in the "The Noite com Danilo Gentili" interview show…_

The program begins! Danilo enters the stage, making his "triumphant entrance" to the show. The audience applauds the arrival of the TV presenter, like a king walking the streets and being applauded by the commoners. Danilo waves to the audience and sends kisses, to thank the applauses. The band Ultraje a Rigor is playing in the background, celebrating the arrival of Danilo. The band stops playing, letting Danilo begin his speech. The subtitles in the video translate all the Brazilian Portuguese talking to English.

Danilo: _Olá, zumanos! Olá, monstros de bomba!_ _(Hello, hyumans! Hello, monster rage!)_

Diguinho: _Você tem que parar de ficar ouvindo stand-up daqueles esqueletos_. _(You should stop listening to the stand-ups of those skeletons.)_

Danilo: _Ninguém te disse que era para você vir aqui e dizer suas opiniões das minhas piadas. Você está aqui para ser gordo. Enfim! Hoje, temos mais um convidado especial diretamente do mundo dos monstros! Bem, ele não é um monstro, mas ele foi criado por um, então conta!_ _(No one said that you should come here and give your opinions on my jokes. You're only here to be fat. Anyway! Today, we have another special guest from the world of the monsters! He's not a monster, tho. But he was created by one, so that counts!)_

Diguinho: _Mettaton!_

The curtains open, a smoke machine is activated, and the lights start flashing in various colors. Emerging from the smoke, like a zombie rising from his tomb, comes Mettaton, in its "Mettaton EX" form. Mettaton does a glamorous pose, and the audience applauds the Mettaton pose, which looked like a star shining in the night sky. The band Ultraje a Rigor is playing a remix of the song "Death by Glamor". Mettaton walks over to Danilo and gives him a handshake and a hug. Mettaton sits on the blue couch, where the interviewees sat, and Danilo sits at his desk, ready for the interview. Mettaton activates his language computer, so that he could understand the Brazilian Portuguese talk and talk in Brazilian Portuguese.

Danilo: _Mettaton! Bem-vindo ao The Noite, onde as celebridades são reis, não é mesmo, audiência?_ _(Mettaton! __Welcome to The Noite, where celebrities are kings, aren't they, audience?)_

The audience shouts "Yes!" And they start cheering. Mettaton lets out a slight laugh.

Mettaton: _Obrigado, querido. __Agradeço muito._ _(__Thank you, dearie. Thank you very much_._)_

Danilo: _"Querido"? Esse robô é viado?_ _(_"_Dearie"? __Is this robot a "viado"?)_

Mettaton: (activates something on his arm where a computer was connected to Mettaton's mind) _Pronto. __Agora posso entender o dialeto brasileiro. E você me chamou de homossexual?_ _(There. Now I can understand the Brazilian dialect. And did you just call me a homosexual?)_

Danilo: _Desculpa. Essas piadas minhas são força do hábito._ _(Sorry. __These jokes of mine are a nervous tick of mine.)_

Diguinho: _É nada! Isso é defeito de fábrica. Esse cara tirava zero em redação_. _(No! __This is a factory mistake. This guy used to get F in writing.)_

Danilo: _Não escuta ele. Enfim, Mettaton, seja bem-vindo ao Brasil, faz um tempo que você está aqui, você foi muito bem recebido em programas como "O Domingão do Faustão" e "Programa do Silvio Santos", todo mundo te adora, não é?_ _(Don't listen to him. Anyway, Mettaton, welcome to Brazil, you have been here for a while, you were very well received on shows like "Domingão do Faustão" and " Programa do Silvio Santos", everybody loves you, right?)_

Mettaton: _Sim, é difícil ser famoso._ _(Yes, it's hard to be famous.)_

Danilo: _Nem posso discordar deste robô._ _(I can't even disagree with this robot.)_

The band Ultraje a Rigor beats the drums, making the classic sound of "BA BUM TSS".

Danilo: _Você gostou do Brasil, Mettaton?_ _(Did you like Brazil, Mettaton?)_

Mettaton: _Sim. As paisagens são muito bonitas. As praias, as florestas, tudo aqui é bonito._ _(Yes. __The landscapes are very beautiful. The beaches, the forests, everything here is beautiful.)_

Danilo: _Olha só! Nós temos um robô de bom gosto!_ _(Look at that! __This robot has an excellent taste!)_

The audience starts clapping.

Danilo: _E eu gostei do seu design. Especialmente essas ombreiras. Elas parecem as ombreiras dos trajes dos Saiyajin, do Dragon Ball Z, não é?_ _(And I really liked your design. Especially these jambs. They look like the shoulder pads of the Dragon Ball Z Saiyan costumes, don't they?)_

Mettaton: _Bem, a minha criadora gosta muito de anime, então não me surpreendo se isso não ser apenas uma mera coincidência e ela realmente tiver se inspirado neles._ _(Well, my creator is very fond of anime, so I'm not surprised if it's not just a coincidence and she really was inspired by them.)_

Danilo: _Eu ouvi falar que você está nessa turnê junto com o seu amigo DJ, o Napstablook, não é?_ _(I've heard that you're on this tour with your DJ friend Napstablook, aren't you?)_

Mettaton: _Sim. E ele está ali, naquela cadeira VIP, não é?_ _(Yes. And he's there, in that VIP chair, isn't he?)_ (points to the VIP chair)

The camera shows Napstablook "sitting" in a chair, watching Mettaton's interview. The audience applauds Napstablook, who feels flattered.

Danilo: _Napsta! O DJ fantasmagórico! É uma honra te ter aqui no programa._ _(Napsta! __The ghostly DJ! It's an honor to have you here on the show.)_

Napstablook: _That's... pretty great. I guess..._

Mettaton: _Only "pretty great"?!_

Napstablook: _Mettaton, yes._

Mettaton: _Mettaton, double yes!_ (claps his hands)

The audience applauds.

Danilo: _Se vocês não sabem, o DJ Napstablook fez uma parceria com um rapper brasileiro, o Victor Marcelo Schiavon, conhecido como YUNG LIXO, não é? Coloca no ar a nova música de YUNG LIXO, com a colaboração de DJ Napstablook, o mais novo hit do momento: "Sahara"!_ _(If you don't know, DJ Napstablook has partnered with a Brazilian rapper, Victor Marcelo Schiavon, also known as YUNG LIXO, isn't it? Put in the air YUNG LIXO's new song with the collaboration of DJ Napstablook, the newest hit of the moment: "Sahara"!)_

Diguinho: _É sobre um fantasma e um brasileiro morrendo se sede no Saara?_ _(Is it about a ghost and a Brazilian dying of dehydration in the Sahara?)_

Napstablook: _Uh… what did he say?_

Danilo: _Coloca no ar! (Put it in the air!)_

The program airs the music video for the song "Sahara", sung by Brazilian rapper YUNG LIXO and with the rhythm made by DJ Napstablook. The video shows rapper YUNG LIXO and Napstablook dressed as bikers, belonging to the "Sahara" biker gang, characterized by using the Honda 350 Sahara motorcycle as a means of transportation. The song is about YUNG LIXO and Napstablook acting as bikers and running away from the police. The music video features rhythm from DJ Napstablook's song "Spookwave," along with Trap-style beats by Napstablook and YUNG LIXO. The song is sung by YUNG LIXO. The video clip is 3 minutes 45 seconds. After the clip is displayed, the song link on YouTube and Spotify appears on the screen, marking the end of the music video.

The audience continues to applaud the music video.

Danilo: _Um dia, traremos o rapper YUNG LIXO ao programa! Enfim, vamos continuar com o Mettaton! Mettaton, o seu programa, o "Mettafun!", é líder de audiência nos Estados Unidos, você é praticamente o robô mais famoso do mundo. __(One day we'll bring rapper YUNG LIXO to the show! Anyway, let's get on with Mettaton! Mettaton, your show, "Mettafun!", Is an audience leader in the United States, you are practically the most famous robot in the world.)_

Mettaton: _Obrigado, Danilo. Eu agradeço muito a sua honestidade. Bem, sendo um robô racional também me faz alvo de controvérsias._ _(Thank you, Danilo. __I really appreciate your honesty. Well, being a sentient robot also makes me the subject of lots of controversy.)_

Danilo: _Quais controvérsias?_ _(What controversies?)_

Mettaton: _Você sabe. "Quando você vai exterminar a humanidade?", "Você é parente do T-800"?". __Essas perguntas bestas._ _(You know the ones. "When are you going to exterminate humanity?", "Are you related to the T-800?" __These ridiculous questions.)_

Danilo: _É. Também fazem perguntas bestas para mim. __Não é, Diguinho?_ _(Yeah. They also ask ridiculous questions to me. __Right, Diguinho?)_

Diguinho: _Você só recebe perguntas que você se recusa a responder. __(You only get questions that you refuse to answer.)_

Danilo: _Quais?_ _(Which ones?)_

Diguinho: _Por causa daqueles milhões de e-mails sobre fãs pedindo para você fazer outra imitação da foto da Kim Kardashian mostrando a bunda._ _(Because of those millions of fan emails asking you to do another imitation of Kim Kardashian's picture showing your ass.)_

Napstablook and the audience start laughing a lot.

Danilo: (mumbling) _Por que eu te contratei?_ _(Why did I hire you?)_

Diguinho: _Porque você queria copiar o Porchat. Ele também tem um gordo de estimação no programa dele._ _(Because you wanted to copy Porchat. __He also has a pet fat guy in his show.)_

Danilo: _Enfim, Mettaton, eu ouvi falar que você vai atuar em um novo filme_. _(Anyway, Mettaton, I heard that you are going to act in a new movie.)_

Mettaton: _Sim. Uma adaptação de Undertale para o cinema. Eu estarei fazendo a voz de mim mesmo! __(Yes. An adaptation of Undertale for the big screens. I will be voicing myself!)_

Danilo: _Isso sim que é narcisismo!_ _(Now that is narcissism!)_

The audience laughs a lot.

Mettaton: _Narcisismo? Desconheço._ _(Narcissism? I do not know that.)_

Danilo: _E é verdade que você foi criado por uma monstra lésbica?_ _(And is it true that you were created by a lesbian monster?)_

Mettaton: _Vocês, brasileiros são muito engraçados nesse quesito. __Sim, eu fui_. _(You Brazilians are very funny in this regard. Yes, I was.)_

Danilo: _Então você tem uma função de robô sexual para ela?_ _(So, do you have a sexual robot role for her?)_

The audience starts laughing again.

Mettaton: _Não. Eu ainda não recebi esse upgrade. E eu espero nunca receber, não é, Alphys?!_ _(No. I haven't received this upgrade yet. And I hope I never receive it, right, Alphys?!)_

Danilo starts to laugh.

Danilo: _Essa entrevista está ficando uma maravilha. E voltaremos com a entrevista com Mettaton depois dos comerciais! __Fiquem ligados!_ _(This interview is getting wonderful. And we'll be back with the Mettaton interview after the commercials! Stay tuned!)_

The band Ultraje a Rigor starts playing a remix of the song "For the Fans", to mark the program's commercial chart. Soon, the program would return with more parts of the Mettaton interview.

_A few minutes after, in the hospital…_

Frisk is lying in the hospital bed, watching TV. It is already night, and Catsy and the rest of Frisk's friends had gone to Catsy's birthday party, where they would be celebrating Catsy's 27th birthday. Frisk is very angry that he has not been discharged from the hospital and he is being held in hospital where he should rest after his heart attack. But when everything seemed like it couldn't get any worse while Frisk is changing channels, he hears that voice again.

Flowey: _Again, Frisk?_

Frisk looks to the right, where the voice came from, and there was Flowey, standing in the corner of the room.

Frisk: _What do you want?_

Flowey: _Be careful, Frisk. Being so rude can kill you this time._

Frisk: _And the doctor told me that I shouldn't get any more stressed._

Flowey: _This stress was caused by your life? You have a great job, a beautiful wife, great friends, you will have children, and you are still stressed?! Come on!_

Frisk: _You're the reason of my stress!_

Flowey: _Look at that. Discounting your stress on me. Real mature._

Frisk: _So, you knew I was going to be a father. Why did not you tell me?_

Flowey: _And ruin Catsy's surprise?! I would never do that!_

Frisk: _You better stay well away from my child, got it?!_

Flowey: _And distance them from Uncle Flowey? What kind of friend are you?!_

Frisk: _They would be afraid of you._

Flowey: _If you won't let me be near them, then I'll be near them against your own will! This is your punishment!_

Frisk: _What?!_

Flowey: _Bye, Frisk. See you in nine months._ (starts to laugh)

Frisk closes his eyes and when he opens them again, Flowey disappears. Frisk overhears his bedroom door opening, revealing Catsy, who was carrying two Tupperware and two bags.

Catsy: _Frisk?_

Frisk: _My kitty-kitty? What are you doing here?_

Catsy: (approaches Frisk's bed and sits next to it) _The party is over. I brought two pieces of my birthday cake and two sodas for us to drink._

Frisk: (grabs a Tupperware containing the cake and cutlery and grabs the soda) _Thanks, my kitty-kitty._ (kisses Catsy on the forehead) _Happy birthday, my love._

Catsy: _Thank you, Frisk._ (smiles)

Frisk and Catsy eat Catsy's birthday chocolate cake and drink two cans of lemon soda. They eat the food slowly, celebrating Catsy's birthday as she had wished, alongside Frisk.

_Two months later…_

_End of the chapter twelve…_


	13. Knowledge

Two months had passed since that incident with Frisk. The heart attack was an unexpected event that caused a memory of a horrible experience and despair of the others about Frisk's health. It was a near-death experience, like Monster Kid's. But unlike Monster Kid's experience, Frisk had not done anything stupid to have nearly died.

Frisk was discharged from hospital after a few weeks in the bed and went home to try to reduce his stress. That would be a difficult task. Many may think that this is just reducing the salt in food, but it involves more practical things, as stress can be caused by any inconvenience.

A long time has passed, Frisk is trying his best to reduce stress and "chill out", as some say. Right now, he is at his house reading a good book. Reading a book is said to be a great way to help reduce stress, and that statement is not incorrect.

Reading is an amazing way to relieve any tension or anger. And a simple book with only letters and no pictures can take you to new worlds, know new things and create a sense of an imaginary adventure that is just happening in your mind, but you feel it as if it were real. The words written on various sheets of paper and narrated by an omnipotent force in the story portrayed in the book known only as "the narrator" make you embark on a great adventure on mystical worlds with new situations and feelings, in your armchair whose book you are reading the book.

During Frisk's reading period, some new things happened among his friends, besides Catsy's revelation, they followed their lives normally, although new things happened in the meantime.

Catsy is in the kitchen, eating some crackers with cheese, although she was not recommended to eat that because she was pregnant, it was a quick snack to keep her body energetic and without any hunger. The day is normal for this human-monster couple, so normal that it's even boring to explain about that day.

But no day goes by without anything different happening.

The kitchen phone starts ringing, and not to disturb Frisk, Catsy gets up from her chair and walks over to the phone and answers it. It was Asgore. He wanted to talk to Frisk about a personal matter, but also about the meeting of Asgore and Toriel for Frisk and Catsy, where they planned to teach them how to take care of their future child. Or children. They can be twins, right? You never know...

After the conversation on the phone, Catsy leaves the kitchen and prepares to call Frisk for the new appointment.

Catsy: _Frisk?_

Frisk: (without taking his eyes off the book) _Yes, my kitty-kitty?_

Catsy: _Asgore is calling us._

Frisk: (still not taking his eyes off the book) _Tell him I can't go to work today. These are the doctor's orders._

Catsy: (giggles) _Not for that, silly. He wants to talk to you._

Frisk: (still not taking his eyes off the book) _About what?_

Catsy: (walks over to Frisk and lowers the book) _Put that book down and let's talk to him. He also wants to talk to me. Along with Toriel._

Frisk: _Talk about what?_

Catsy: _Well... they want to teach us how to take care of children. Well, we're going to be parents in a few months, right? Prevention is better than mending._

Frisk: _What should they know about this?_

Catsy: _They were parents,_ (Catsy pulls Frisk out of the armchair) _so get up from that armchair and let's go!_

Frisk gets out of the armchair and along with his lovely wife Catsy (as everyone should know about by now), they get in the car and drive to Asgore's house, where they would have this conversation about the peculiar subjects discussed on the phone: the private conversation between Frisk and Asgore and Asgore and Toriel's parenting training.

_A few hours later, at Asgore's house..._

After several minutes in a hot car, the couple arrive at Asgore's house, which was eagerly awaiting them, even if it was only for a class. Interestingly enough, Toriel, who didn't care about Asgore at all, wanted to help even though she was by Asgore's side.

Needless to say, Frisk and Catsy are in doubt about the "help" of this former couple, but they didn't know anyone else with experience in this regard. And even though they had no more children, Asgore and Toriel had plenty of experience in their years taking care of Asriel and Chara.

Catsy gets out of the car and walks over to Asgore's house. As a president, Asgore had a beautiful mansion, though it may not be a White House or House of Lords, it still served its main purpose:

Protect its resident from the rain. Heh...

Catsy comes to the door and rings the doorbell. Frisk gets out of the car and gets close to Catsy, who was waiting for Asgore to answer through the doorbell intercom. After a few minutes, Asgore speaks through the intercom.

Asgore: (over the intercom) _Who's there?_

Frisk: _Pizza!_

Asgore: (over the intercom) _Pizza? I didn't order any pizza._

Catsy: (giggles) _Asgore, it's us, Catsy and Frisk! We have arrived to talk to you!_

Asgore: (over the intercom) _Alright. I'll open the door! And Frisk, did you really bring a pizza?_

Frisk: _No!_ (laughs) _I'm just kidding with you, amigo._

Asgore: (over the intercom) _Alright... I'm coming._

Catsy: _I think he was sad about that._

Frisk: _If you come to Asgore's house, you have to bring food._

Catsy: (giggles)

After a few seconds, Asgore opens the door. He is wearing the same "grandfather's outfit" which is what Frisk called that pink t-shirt, camouflage shorts, and green sandals outfit. That suit was what Asgore used to wear during the day, as just one suit was not enough to spend the day.

Asgore receives the human and monster couple and allows them to enter. Although Asgore's house was considered "luxurious" to many, Asgore lived like any monster in a simple life. Asgore wore normal clothes, he ate common foods that anyone could buy, and although he was the president of the monsters, he lived like a normal civilian to his eyes.

Frisk and Catsy sit on the white leather couch in the living room, which is as clean as the rest of the house, which was sparkling clean. Cleanliness maintains inner peace and harmony in an enclosure, making peace of mind feed the harmony of the visitors of that "luxurious" house with a simple dweller.

Asgore begins to talk about the subject for which he had called Frisk and Catsy.

Asgore: _Welcome, friends. Feel yourselves at home._

Catsy: _This house is so beautiful, Asgore. Do you have a cleaning lady?_

Asgore: _I cleaned it all up by myself, Catheline._

Frisk: _Asgore, this house is big. And it has two floors._

Asgore: _I started cleaning the house in the morning._

Frisk: It's 2:00 P.M.

Asgore: _Never mind. And Catheline, you're already getting chubby, aren't you? Hehehe..._

Catsy: _Am I fat?_

Frisk: _No, it's because you're pregnant._

Catsy: _But... my tummy isn't too big..._

Frisk: _It's just your shirt._

Asgore: _Well, Frisk, I want to talk to you. In particular._

Catsy: (looks at Asgore) _Am I out?_

Asgore: _It's a man-to-man conversation. Or... man-to-male monster._

Catsy: _Alright._ (gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen) (speaking quietly) _Males and their secrets..._

Frisk: _What did you want to talk about, Asgore?_

Asgore sits on the couch next to Frisk. He takes the phone out of his pocket, which creates a sense of suspense as Asgore puts the password on the phone and unlocks it. That might be a signal of something bad, but the important thing was to wait and see what Asgore wanted to talk about.

Asgore: _Remember our trip to London, where you showed this thingmajig called "Tinder"?_

Frisk: _Yes, I do remember it. Why?_

Asgore: _Two weeks ago, I had a match here with a girl._

Frisk: _And why didn't you tell me before, Asgore?! You know I'm trying to relax, and I need silence, but you can call me and talk about it anytime! Who's the girl?_

Asgore: _It's a goat-shaped monster, her name is Sheila Goaty._

Frisk: _Never heard of her._

Asgore: (shows Sheila's profile) _Here. Look how she looks like._

The profile shows a picture of Sheila near the Mount Ebbott National Reservoir, wearing a pink shirt, torn jeans and sunglasses. She looked like she was in her early 40s and she was chubby. On the profile, it showed that she was "a single female monster looking for a man or male monster for company." She didn't demand much quality for the man or male monster she wanted, and she was very pretty.

Frisk is a little confused about this monster, not because she was someone Frisk knew, but because she was normal with Asgore, and would she have known Asgore on Tinder because she knew that he was the president of the monsters? Maybe, because people on the Internet are profiteers, and you never know who to trust.

Frisk: _And... have you talked to her yet?_

Asgore: _Yes. She is very kind and affectionate. She's also funny._

Frisk: _Does she know you're the president of the monsters?_

Asgore: _Yes, but she said it didn't matter to her. My position in the government was not a bad thing for her._

Frisk: _She is way too affectionate. You must be careful, Asgore._

Asgore: _Hey... did you forgot that you were the one that got me involved in this?_

Frisk: _No, but..._

Asgore: _I'm not your responsibility, Frisk. And Catsy didn't marry you because you're the ambassador of the monsters!_

Frisk: _Asgore, you should be careful with these people on the Internet._

Asgore: _So, you got screwed, because I told her that I agreed to meet her tomorrow._

Frisk: _What?! Where?_

Asgore: _At the Solar Eagle Park, only a few blocks from here._

Frisk: _You can be in danger!_

Asgore: _But it's worth a try. And, you never know where you will find the true love._

Frisk: _In the arms of a stranger?_

Asgore: _You found the true love by bumping into a girl by accident at school!_

Frisk: _Alright, future lover. I can help you. Listen close, cut your hair, shave yourself, put on your best suit, put on perfume, take a shower-_

Catsy: _Tell Toriel about that!_

Frisk: _Tell Tori... what?!_

Asgore: _You... didn't hear anything about that, did you, Catheline?_

Catsy: _No, I just heard Frisk treating you like a child._

Asgore: _It's already a start of parenting, Frisk!_

Frisk: (sarcasm) _Thank you, Catsy..._

Catsy: (giggles)

Asgore: _Catheline, please don't get involved in our conversation. It's a personal thing._

Catsy: _You're trying to get another mate, this is normal, Asgore. Toriel cannot be the only one._

Frisk: _Is that what you are going to say to me if we get divorced?_

Catsy: _What did you say, Frisk?!_

Asgore: _Nothing, Catheline!_ (slaps Frisk's right cheek)

Frisk: _Ouch!_ (caresses the cheek)

Asgore: _He's just kidding! Hehehe..._ (whispers in Frisk's ear) _Be careful with what you say, or you will get a divorce right now._

Frisk: _I'm sorry._

Asgore: _Don't apologize to me! I'm not married to you!_

Frisk: _I'm sorry, Catsy. I did not mean to say that._

Catsy: (angry) _Okay, Mr. Dreemurr Catherson!_

Asgore: _Beware your jokes, Mr. Dreemurr Catherson!_

Frisk: _Okay... but anyway, Asgore, when are you meeting this girl?_

Asgore: _Tomorrow at 9 am. At the Solar Eagle Park. Near the Fountain of Hopes and Dreams._

Catsy: _Isn't that the place where we first kissed, Frisk?_

Frisk: _Yes. I remember that day like if it was yesterday._

Asgore: _Geez, now I know why she chose this exact place. It is the place of love._

Frisk: (laughs) _That's right. When will Toriel come here, Asgore?_

Asgore: _In just a few minutes... and... Frisk... can I ask you something?_

Frisk: _Yes. What is it?_

Asgore: _If everything works out with Sheila and I... how will Toriel react to that?_

Frisk: _Asgore, Toriel doesn't care who you stay with. And besides, there's no fucking way she'll come back with you. I'm sorry if that sounds bad, but it's the truth, and the truth hurts._

Asgore: _Yes. You're right, Frisk._ (puts his hand on Frisk's shoulder) _You're a real man, Frisk._

Frisk: _You are the real man, Asgore._

That moment was like a father and son moment, even though Asgore was not Frisk's father and vice versa. That moment would show a new journey to Asgore, where he would find new love. Although this Sheila might not be as perfect as Toriel, anything is possible, and Sheila could bring new hopes and dreams to Asgore. Besides a lot of happiness.

Love. It is a force that nothing can destroy. It is a force that unifies souls and creates happiness. Love is the mother of hope, and it gives us strength in difficult times, when all else is lost. And there are no limits to love, whether you are straight or homosexual, love makes no exceptions, and it brings great happiness that lasts until the end of earthly life. Although love is "painful", with the right steps, it becomes the main force of **DETERMINATION**.

Frisk: _Can I go get some water, Asgore?_

Asgore: _Of course! Why not? The water is in the fridge. And there are cups in the sink._

Frisk gets up and goes to the kitchen, where he takes a glass and puts the water in the glass. Catsy is on the phone talking to a friend. Frisk decides to ignore the conversation, but a part of it leaves Frisk surprised.

Catsy: (on phone) _Poor him. I hope Zane recovers from this._

Frisk stops drinking the water, totally surprised.

Zane? What was important about this conversation between Catsy and her friend? Had something happened to him?

Catsy hangs up the phone. You can tell Catsy is sad after this conversation on the phone. Confused, Frisk decides to ask what had happened.

Frisk: _Catsy, who were you talking to?_

Catsy: _Well... uh... it's a private matter._

Frisk: _What happened to Zane?_

Catsy: _You heard it._

Frisk: _Tell me right now, I'm going anxious!_

Catsy: _Well..._ (looks directly into Frisk's eyes) _It was Zoe who was talking to me. She told me that... well... Zane and Red... broke up._

Frisk: (surprised) _Really? But what happened?_

Catsy: _Zoe told me that Zane and Red weren't getting along very well, and... they decided to break up. Zane is destroyed. And... he doesn't want to talk about it._

Frisk: _How did this happen?_

Catsy: _I don't know! Zane doesn't want to talk about it!_

Frisk: _You can try calling him!_

Catsy: _It will not work. Zoe told me that Zane is one from all social media and he doesn't answer the phone._

Frisk: _That's exaggeration._

Catsy: _Exaggeration? Don't you know how much Zane loved Red?! They were happy together! And now, everything went downhill between them and their love has officially ended! And you call that an exaggeration?! Give me a big fat break, Frisk!_

Frisk: _Hey! Do not yell at me! It seems like I was the reason they broke up!_

Catsy: (sighs) _I'm sorry, Frisk... is just that... I'm very worried about Zane. He's my friend, and he is fragile. I don't want to see him suffer._

Frisk: _I know, Catsy. I don't want to see Zane suffer either._

Catsy: _Alright, Frisk._

Frisk: _How is Red doing?_

Catsy: _He's much more destroyed than Zane. Zoe told me Red is crying a lot. And he doesn't even want to leave his home._

Frisk: _Can we find a way to make Zane happy?_

Catsy: _Maybe, but not now. We must let Zane recover from this._

Asgore: _Frisk! Catheline! Come here!_

Frisk: _Let's go, Catsy._

Frisk and Catsy enter the living room, where Asgore opens the door for Toriel. Asgore opens her arms to hug Toriel, but Toriel passes straight from Asgore, which makes him a little bit sad. Although Asgore had changed, Toriel had not yet forgotten about Asgore's dark past.

Toriel: _My children! It's so good to see you!_

Frisk: _Hi, Toriel! I say the same!_

Catsy: (hugs Toriel) _It's so good to see you too, friend._ (releases Toriel and sees that she carries a box in her arms) _What's this?_

Toriel: _This? This is to teach you and Frisk how to take care of a child._

Frisk: _And what is it?_

Toriel: _I have some old things from when Asriel was a baby, and a baby doll._

Frisk: _Why do we need a child's toy to teach us how to care for a baby?_

Catsy: _Frisk, let's take this class._

Toriel: _Exactly. This will be very useful, my child._

Frisk: _Toriel, I'm 25, you don't have to call me a "child" all the time._

Toriel: _It's just a kind way to talk to you._

Catsy: _Let's get this started._

Asgore: _Exactly. Let's go, Frisk and Catheline._

Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and Catsy walk into the kitchen, where Toriel puts the contents of the box on the table. Toriel puts a baby tub, toys, a small sheet, a bottle, diapers, and a baby-shaped plastic doll. All that is needed to teach Frisk and Catsy how to care for their future child. Or children.

Toriel: _Frisk, I'll teach you how to do the most basic tasks with your child._

Asgore: _Me too._

Toriel: _And what do you know about taking care of children?_

Asgore: _Hey, Tori. I've taken care of Asriel since he was born! Along with Chara!_

Toriel: _I told you not to "Tori" me!_

Frisk: _Enough! You both look like dogs and cats!_

Catsy: _I don't look like them!_

Frisk: _I meant the animal, not you, Catsy. But anyway, Asgore, Toriel, you two can't stop acting like that?! It seems the only thing you can do is fight! If you want to help us take care of my children, you must cooperate to help us! And if it continues like that, let's learn about parenting somewhere else!_

Asgore: _Frisk is right, Tori... el. If we need to help Frisk and Catheline, we must work together. We can't solve anything if we keep fighting._

Toriel: _Yes. You're right. All right, Frisk, let's go to the first exercise._ (picks up the doll) _Frisk, if the child chokes, what do you do?_

Frisk: (takes the doll) _I do this._ (hits the doll's back hard)

Toriel: _No, Frisk! You blew up the child's lung!_

Frisk: What did I do wrong?

Toriel: _You have to take out what is choking your child out of its throat, not kill him!_ (picks up the doll) _First, you put the child's body on your knee, with the child's abdomen touching your knee, and you lightly pat him on the back, you don't have to hit him. You see?_

Frisk: _Alright._

Catsy: _And where do I get involved?_

Toriel: _Catsy, I'll teach you how to breastfeed._

Catsy: _Hey! I will not show my breasts to breastfeed a doll._

Toriel: (giggles) _You silly, you don't have to reveal your breasts. You can do this without revealing them. Very well, you must rest the child using your two arms, and the arm must be used to rest the child's head. Understood?_

Catsy: _Yes..._ (Catsy picks up the doll and repeats Toriel's process) _Did I do it right?_

Toriel: _Yes! Very good, Catheline! Asgore, please fill this tub with water._

Asgore: _Alright!_

Asgore takes the bathtub and takes it to the sink. Warm tap water fills the tub slowly, like a waterfall. After filling the tub, Asgore puts the tub on the table.

Toriel: _Frisk, how do you make sure the water is too hot to bathe the baby?_

Frisk: _Do I use an infrared thermometer?_

Asgore: _Uh... this is not wrong, and it works._

Toriel: _Yeah. Very well, Frisk. Put the baby in the tub slowly._

Frisk: _OK._ (puts the doll slowly in the tub)

Toriel: _Great! Now get the soap._

Frisk:_ Alright_. (Frisk releases the doll, and the doll falls into the tub)

Toriel: _No! You killed your child again, Frisk!_

Frisk: What did I do now?

Toriel: _You dropped your child and it hit his head, Frisk! He died of a head trauma! Be more careful, Frisk!_

Catsy: (facepalm) _My Goodness…_

Asgore: _Toriel. Let me try this time. Frisk, if your child is hungry, the milk should never be too hot and too cold. (Asgore takes the bottle) Put the bottle in the child's mouth and put the nipple enough for the child to be able to feed itself._

Frisk: _OK._ (Frisk takes the bottle and repeats the same process Asgore said) _Like so?_

Asgore: _Perfect, Frisk! Very well!_

Frisk seems to be doing well, but a speck of dust ruins the moment. Frisk sneezes, dropping the doll on the floor with the bottle.

Frisk: _Damn it!_

Toriel: (crosses his arms) _You killed your child again, Frisk._

Frisk: _I sneezed! I'm not allowed to sneeze?!_

Asgore: _Looks like you'll need a babysitter to take care of your kids if Frisk continues like that._ (laughs nervously)

Catsy: _This is going to be a long day..._

_End of the chapter thirteen…_


End file.
